


Rare

by Jay_Jay24



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Niall Horan, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Heat/Ruts, I suck at tags, Jealous Harry Styles, Justin Bieber - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Protective Harry Styles, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Shawn Mendes, Styles Pack, Tomlinson Pack, Top Harry, Vampire Shawn Mendes, Witches, alpha pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Jay24/pseuds/Jay_Jay24
Summary: The Tomlinson pack was one of the largest, strongest and most powerful packs. The alpha leader along with his mate and there three alpha son's were highly respected among other werwolf's, witches and vampiers. The newest member of the pack, the boy with the pretty blue eyes brought something RARE to the Tomlinson pack.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Shawn Mendes/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 48
Kudos: 187





	1. Rare

"It's a boy!" the doctor say's "Oh he's a beautiful, healthy baby boy" Austin was in the next room pacing back and forth when he heard the doctor say his son was born. He thought that was the most amazing thing he had ever heard, until he heard his little boy cry. The sound of need and innocence. How was it possible to fall so deeply and completely love with someone you didn't even know yet?

Austin burst through the door and saw his beautiful mate laying on the bed, Jay looked exhausted yet full of life at the same time. Jay gave Austin a weak smile "come and meet your son" she whispers as she looks down at her little bundle of joy wrapped in a white knitted blanket. Austin fell more in love with Jay in that moment, the moment where the mothers body doubles the amount of serotonin as she looks down at her new born with so much love and adoration. He places a kiss on her forehead before she hands the baby over.

"Hi" he lets out a teary chuckle "Hey their little guy. I'm daddy... your daddy and I love you so so so much" Austin places sweet little kisses on the baby's cheeks and forehead. The baby must have loved it because he giggled and faintly opened his eyes. Austin's breath hitched as a surge of protection and love filled him. His eyes were a blue Austin has never seen, Cerulean Blue.

"He is going to be a very happy baby, He was born laughing" Doctor Simon said as he looks at the family gush over the baby "Well it's safe to say he is not a werewolf, he would have been born a pup right? He's human?" Austin was so enamored with his son that he didn't hear one word the doctor or his mate said "You're okay with that?"

"Hmm...Oh yeah I don't care what he is, He's mine- I mean ours and I love him" He gives his baby a kiss and then he lovingly kisses his mate. Austin was the alpha of the Tomlinson pack, one of the strongest and most respected in London. He was born to be a leader his name Austin meaning exalted. He was powerful, a force to be reckoned with and without a doubt a great father. He had everything the looks, the power, and one of the largest and strongest pack’s. Other alphas in surrounding packs wished he would pick their son's or daughter's as mates to his son's. Jay was a tall beautiful burnet girl that captivated the great wolf from the second he saw her. It was the simple story of Boy meets girl, boy and girl fall in love against all odds and boy and girl mate.

"Louis" Jay said as she watched the little baby completely captivate the big strong alpha. The little boy had Austin wrapped around his little finger and he was only five minutes old. What army's can't do Louis will be able to and that is to have the most powerful alpha leader at his command " Louis Tomlinson, I've always loved that name" she finishes saying when Austin looked up at her "Alright, Louis it is" Austin kisses the boy who had fallen asleep one last time before handing him back to his mother's open arms " I'm going to go get the boys, they have all been worried and excited since you went into labor" Louis doesn't know it yet but he is a very lucky boy, He not only has his two wonderful parents but three loving brothers who are very anxious to meet him "Did you hear that baby , your daddy is going to bring your big brother's. They are so excited to meet you..." Austin exited the room and found his son's pacing back and forth just like he was tenminutes ago.

"Liam, Zayn, Niall" Austin called and the three boys immediately looked up and ran over to their father. Liam was the first born, witch came with great responsibilities. He was born a pup and he grew up to become a beautiful brown wolf that demanded your attention. He was ten years old and was also an alpha, the next in line for the Tomlinson pack. Zayn was nine, born a year after Liam, but they couldn't be more opposite. Zayn also born and alpha was very quiet and mysterious with a tan complexion, raven black hair and the most piercing brown eyes. When he shifted into his wolf his raven black fur just screamed control, cool and confidence. Niall the youngest until now was eight, he came in like a wreaking ball. He was wild and loved adventure with the scrapes and burses to prove it. He is very outgoing and has a big appetite, not a traditional alpha but an alpha with stunning blond fur. The boys were all very handsome young men, packs from all over the world knew of them because they looked like super models. Everyone wanted to be there mates, they were not only the most gorgeous men alive but they were kind and smart as well.

"Dad, is mom okay? How's the baby? Is it a boy, tell me it's a boy?" Austin chuckled, from day one all the boys hoped for another little brother. They want to teach him how to hunt, how to shift and Niall wouldn’t mind teaching him a couple chores. The boys were very mature for there age and both Austin and Jay admired that, they were warm and responsible, natural born leaders. They were happy to give them a younger brother "Come meet the little guy" the boys couldn't help but grin as they ran into the room. They all hurried around the bed, each fighting to get the first look and the best spot next to there mom. The boys all look at each other and then back at the baby "He-he's not a pup?" Nail says confused, Jay looked at Austin with concern but it faded away when she felt Liam place a kiss on Louis "He's perfect mom, I love him" Niall looks up to Liam and Zayn so much. Anything his brothers do he dose, seeing Liam welcome the baby with open armsmade him want to do the same "Yeah mommy he's perfect... Hi I'm your big brother" It was the first time Niall has ever said that, he has always been the youngest. Now its his turn to be a good big brother. Zayn has never been very affectionate so it warmed Jay’s heart when Zayn gave his new little brother a kiss on the check. Something changed in that moment for Zayn.

Jay was relieved, she knows the boys wanted to teach Louis werewolf stuff and whether or not they get to do that she knows they will be great big bother's. Jay loved her family but she was always worried because their family was different. Austin was a werewolf and she was human. Louis could possibly be human "Louis is your responsibility now boy's" the alpha states "You're his big brother's, you need to protect him. He will look up to you and as you can see he may not be a werewolf so protecting him will be a big priority" the boy's nodded, nobody was going to mess with there little brother. It was a big bad world filled with werewolf’s, witches and vampires. The alpha brothers looked at each other and made a mental vow to protect him from all.

All was well until Louis began to cry, Jay was surprised when Zayn took him and started rocking him "Shhh, it's okay. I'll protect you Louis. I love you" Jay's heart melted at the sight and Austin smiled. As much as he wanted to stay with the new member of his pack he needed to get back to his alpha duties. With one last kiss to his mate and his new son he walked out of the house and as soon as he closed the door behind him he knew something was wrong, he could sense it.

It was a cold quiet night...to quiet. Werewolf's have heightened hearing and him being an alpha it was doubly heightened, but nothing was heard, nothing but the wind. He closed his eyes to try and make out the sounds around him when a gust of wind hit his face. The breeze felt nice but the scent that it carried made him frown, it was different, he didn't recognize it witch means one thing. Intruders in his territory!

He was about to call to the pack with a howl when he heard a scream. "Ahhhhh! Austin!" followed by a baby's cry, his baby's cry. His eyes turned red knowing that something or someone decided to mess with his family, his pack. He ran to the house only to be stopped and surrounded by six clothed witches. The air was thick and the silence was surprisingly louder than any sound they have ever heard. Austin looked around a saw that Zayn was still holding Louis protectively while Liam, Niall and Jay stood protectively in front of them. "Well hello Austin" one of the witches spoke as she took of her cape "I'm so sorry I guess I missed the baby shower" Austin was now on high alert; the witch was an old enemy "Kara! What is the meaning of this?" Alpha voice in full force "We made a deal, one that you agreed to, why are you trespassing on my land" Kara laughs and Jay started to feel a horrible sinking feeling. She wants nothing more then to get her children out of here "Austin, is that any way of talking to an old friend. I’ll forgive the fact that I wasn't invited to the baby shower but to yell at me in front of your mate and your unbelievably handsome sons.. that hurts" she mocks as she looks at Liam like he's a piece of meet "Enough!" Austin yells "I don't want you near any of my son’s" Kara fakes being offended "Why are you here?" jay asks and Kara then switches her attention to her "Oh so you do speak? Well Jay like I was saying before you mate interrupted" Niall can't help but growl at her but he and the boys know not to shift unless there father say's so, at this moment all the boys wolf arebegging to be let out and tear Kara apart for putting their little brother in danger.

"I come in peace... well as a messenger I should say. You see Austin I like everyone else around the world heard about your new born son and I just couldn't wait to meet him" she tried to get closer but Zayn did not allow it "He is precious, What a beautiful little boy. You know I can see his inner wolf when I look at those cerulean eyes" Austin and the boys all look at each other, So Louis is a werewolf. Liam then dose something he should never do because his father would not approve, talk to the witch " How do you know?" Austin gives him a mean glare because he doesn't want any of his son’s involved in this " Oh sweet little Liam, I'm a witch I can see and do so many things your little werewolf brain just couldn't understand" The room is still very tense with Kara and her little minions being very creepy, Kara looks back at Austin " Listen very closely Austin because I'm only going to say this once. I can see that your son is a wolf, in fact the most beautiful white wolf I have ever seen. His fur as white as the first Snow fall, a friend to all forest creatures and loved by everyone he will ever meet. His human form will be just as beautiful those eyes will shame both the Atlantic and Pacific oceans, his hair brown like the sands of Egypt and skin a golden tan like if he had been kissed by the sun" Jay and the boys listened to every word like if their life depended on it "He will grow up to be a beautiful boy Austin, you should be very proud. But I come with a warning as well you see with the power you have acquired over the years it also came with a target. There is always someone who wants more power, land and money and you my friend have made enemies" she right he has made enemies but along the way he has made friends, powerful friends.

"what is your point" Austin’s patience was wearing very thin, Kara looks over at Louis "Well they say the pack is as strong as the weakest member. It's a hard fact but one at that. You see Austin all you sons have been born Alphas and other packs know its not smart to mess with alphas, so the packs that want to take you down have no other choice but to wait and train for their moment to come. They wait and wait and wait for a sign of weakness but they can't find one" The boyslisten and they feel pride because their pack is simply that good "but thanks to that little bundle of joy that moment has come" she says evilly "you see Zayn is not only holding a rare white wolf but the first omega to be born in the Tomlinson family" Everyone gasp's and turn their attention to the little boy in the blue blanket. 


	2. Calm Before The Storm

Austin and his mate were in shock; Louis was a white omega werewolf. Austin had heard the legends of the white werewolf's but had never actually meet one, they were said to be rare creatures. There were stories about the white wolf's but he thought they were just an old folk tale. These tales told the story of these majestic and beautiful creatures that roamed the earth with there incredible gifts. Legendary creatures with legendary powers. He knew his little boy was special but this was amazing. The fact that he was an omega meant nothing to Austin. Louis was his son and his safety and health was all that mattered, sadly with Kara and her minions around his safety was jeopardize. His enemies now see his son as the pack's weakness and a target to get to Austin but they are mistaken if they think he will allow harm to come to him. Kara said it best when she said the pack is as strong as their weakest member, but she's wrong if she thinks his Louis is weak. He will be dame if he let's any hurt come to his son, he will protect Louis at all cost. He, his mate and his older brothers will see to it that Louis is safe, no matter what.

"Kara" Austin spoke demanding her attention "you made the poor mistake of coming into my territory, interrupting what is suppose to be a happy moment for my mate and my sons, and tainted this wonderful day" He takes a step closer to Kara and her followers with every word he says " They say you shouldn't kill the messenger, but I really really want to kill you for doing this in front of my sons" he looks over an his boys and his mate, he is so proud of them from protecting there little brother " I wont though, because now you are going to deliver a message for me. I want you to go to every pack that thinks they can take my territory, and tell them that if they ever try and hurt my Louis they will pay." Kara doesn't feel so powerful now, she can feel the anger and power radiating from Austin "If anyone even lays a finger on him I will personally come for them. If they think they want a shot at my pack let them come, just make sure you tell them not to miss there shot because it they do they will have to deal with me and my alpha son's" Niall, Zayn and Liam look up to there dad with such pride and respect. Kara see's this as a perfect time to leave, her minions start to disappear "Austin I hope you know what your doing, this was just a warning" is that last thing Kara says before she disappears. Austin sighs, that was no warning it was threat. Jay rushes to take Louis from Zayn "Oh thank god. Come here my baby" Jay was relived that Louis and everyone else was safe, her baby boy was blissfully sleeping unaware of all the chaos around him "Austin what are we going to-" she was cut off my Austin raising his hand " Boys I need to speak to your mother alone" Liam and Zayn start to protest but Austin wont hear it " I'm sorry you guys had to go though that but me and your mother need to talk" Austin comes down to the boys levels " I'm so proud of the way you defended you little bother, I truly am" They share a quick hug and Austin promised he will talk to them after him and there mother have talked "Okay dad, Can I kiss the baby good night?" a tired Niall asks "of coarse" Austin watched as the boys said goodnight to Louis and their mom.

They sit in their room quietly for what seems like hours trying to process everything the witch had said. Austin wasn't going to lie, yes he was scared. How could he not fear when his son was now a target because of him. His thought's were racing with ideas, concerns and worry when a little cry snapped him out of all the chaos in his head. Louis had woken up " Hey there little guy" Austin takes him from Jay who refused to let him sleep in his crib, the only safe place for Louis she thought was in her arms. Jay feels relief when Austin takes Louis and comforts him, In the moment of fear when Kara said Louis was an Omega she feared Austin would be disappointed. She feels horrible for the thought even crossing her mind because her mate would never do that, that's the power of fear though it makes you doubt. " Jay I saw your face when Kara told us that Louis was an omega, you looked at me with concern" Jay sighs " I was worried" Austin finally got Louis to sleep, he walks to set him down in the crib and turns his attention back to his mate " How dare you think I would neglect my son just because he was an omega" Austin was hurt " Austin I was just scared, Not just for our safety but for his. I mean you know how Omegas are still treated in some packs." Austin can sense his mates distress and embraces her " hey hey hey, its okay. I understand I have those fears as well" he faces her and looks into her eyes " I promise you I will protect him, our boys and our pack. I don't care that he is an omega. I love him, He is special Jay. We will be here for him always. I didn't think my heart could hold this much love in it" And that promise was enough to calm all of Jays fears.

The next morning Austin woke up to call a pack meeting, with the new threat came new safety rules. Austin was going to make sure his son was safe. So they changed everything from curfew, hunting rules and surveillance. Once the meeting was over he asked his three sons to stay behind and join him next to him on the table, they were young but knew about their responsibility as sons of the Alpha "Daaaaaaaaad" Niall wined "I want to go see Lou" All the boys got up really early to sneak in some time with Louis before the meeting but it wasn't enough they wanted to spend all day with the little boy. " You will son, we just need to discuss a couple more things" With that Niall knew it was serious and he listened up " Okay boys, with everything that happened last night I need you guy to help me protect your brother. Niall I need you to take the lead to make sure curfew is meet, I don't want to see anyone out passed curfew. If they need to go out for what ever reason they need to go though you" Zayn and Liam are always surprised at how Niall can go from jokester to a serious alpha. When it was time to protect his family he was dead serious " Zayn you will handle surveillance, I need you to know who is keeping watch and who will take over. There needs to be someone keeping watch at all times, no excuses" Zayn nods accepting his responsibility, Austin knows Zayn is the perfect man for this huge job " Liam you will come with me on every hunt. Everyone hunts with a partner; Niall will be my partner until he is a little older. You and Zayn will be partner's; I need you to make sure every one has a partner. At the next training session, you will sit in and observe, I want you to pair a strong wolf with a weaker one" The boys listen to there fathers wise directions, everything was thought over. No stone was left unturned, there could be no flaws his son was at stake.

The boys took their assignments very seriously Austin was so proud. He watched his son's help lead his pack. Niall started to grow up, he was still a jokester but the child in him was slowly tuning into a man. Zayn ran a very tight shift; He took this very seriously. One day he went to go check on his morning crew and found one of them sleeping on the job, Zayn went full alpha on the poor beta. Since then no one dares to even blink when there on surveillance. Liam made Austin very proud, Liam assigned everyone hunting partners and Austin has even let him take over the hunts.

One day after one of the hunts Austin pulled Liam to the side "son I need you to do something for me" Liam gave his father his full attention " I need you to help me find out everything we can about the legends of the white wolfs" There was so much mystery around these creatures " We need to look to our elders In the pack and if they don't know then we must travel to our surrounding pack friends for help. Hopefully someone can help us understand Louis a little better" right now the unknown that surrounds Louis is worse then the threat to his pack. Liam nodded and agreed to help his father "okay dad I will help, I will start with the elders of our pack. If that fails I will take the northern region and you take the southern region. Zayn will be able to help, I'll assign him to take the eastern region he knows that territory well due to all the hunting he has done there. We will start tomorrow at sunrise" Liam looks over to his father who is grinning "what? Is that to late because we can start now" Austin pulls his son into a side hug, his son had spoken like a true alpha leader "no son that's perfect, I couldn't have said it better myself. I'm proud of my alpha son" Austin admired how wise his first born was, Liam hugs his father back before racing back to house.

The months passed and the pack grew stronger and stronger. Austin and his sons were having a very hard time finding information on the legendary white wolf's, but they vowed to go to the ends of the earth for Louis. Winter had gone and Louis didn't do much but sleep but it was okay for the boys, they would stay in with Louis and drink hot coco. Spring came around and so did Lou's teeth, the teething was difficult to deal with. All the boys had the teeth marks to prove it. Summer came and the boys and Jay would take long stroll's though the forest with Louis. That summer was the best, the long walks, the swimming, the picnics and cute moments with baby Louis. On the last day of the summer Austin took the boys to a nearby lake. Jay and Louis sat under a huge willow tree as they watched the boys jump of a little cliff into the clear water. That was the first time Louis saw his brothers in wolf form. Both Jay and Austin were surprised to see that Louis did not cry or scream when his brothers shifted into huge strong wolfs with big teeth. His big blue eyes wondered over all of them. You could see how wonderstruck he was. There was no reason for him to fear the wolfs, he knew the big wolfs would not hurt him because he looked into there eyes and saw his brothers not the wolfs. The sun was shining bright and not a single cloud was seen in the sky, just endless blue. It was the perfect day to end that perfect summer. Autumn and fall brought exciting times for the family, Louis was growing to fast for there liking. The pride on Zayn's face when little Lou was able to turn on his own was priceless. The way Lou smiled and would giggle every time he saw Niall warmed all their hearts. They were all developing their own relationship with there little brother and Jay was happy to see that. Liam spoiled Lou and was already giving the baby advice, sure Lou didn't understand but Liam loved talking to him. Zayn was always very overprotective; he was always the first one on the scene when Louis would cry. Anytime they would go out Zayn would have all of Louis supplies whether it was a pacifier when he was upset or a sweater when he was cold, he was always prepared. Niall would always cheer the little baby up during his fits with his antics and air plane rides, his raspberry kisses and peek-a-boo games. Niall was the only one who could get Louis to eat his vegetable's, whenever Liam would try most of the baby food would end up on his face or the floor. As a new Winter began again Louis had tripled in Size, he was almost one now. That night Jay and Austin tucked the little guy into his crib, they take turns placing a kiss on his check before they exit. Before they go to bed they check on each of the boys. With everyone sleeping peacefully in bed Austin and Jay went back to there room to rest, Jay gets into bed and sighs " That little baby has us all wrapped around his finger. I wish he could stay this little, Good night my little white wolf" Austin chuckles and turns of the light. What a year it's been. Little did they know this was the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story, so much more to come. Don't forget to let me know your thoughts.


	3. His Best Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a quick thank you for all the kudos and comments. Reading the comments is the best feeling ever. Just a little background on this chapter, It is on the longer side because it was two separate chapters but I thought it would be better for the story to just make it one. Also the title of this chapter "His Best Chance" was going to be the name of the story but I decided "RARE" was a better fit. Okay thats it enjoy...

"Come on Louis you can do it" Jay woke up to find Niall holding Louis hands up with his little feet on the ground and Zayn a couple of steps away "That's it buddy one foot in front of the other" Louis giggled when Zayn extended his hands out to him and in turn reached his small little hands out to him "Okay Niall let him go" Jay stood back and watched, she gasped when Louis placed his right foot out and wobbled a little before bringing the left foot forward. That little boy was fearless, at no point in time did he show fear or uncertainty as he took his fist steps. He simply kept reaching out to his big brother Zayn "That's it a little more Lou " Zayn backed up a little to allow Louis to walk a bit more. Four steps, he walked four steps before he fell to the ground only to be picked up by a proud Zayn "Niall! Did you see that! Four steps!" Niall applauded the great achievement and in return Louis clapped as well. Jay couldn't wait to tell her mate that there little white wolf had taken his first steps. The boys continued playing with Louis in the living room. Zayn held Louis up while Niall made Louis laugh by shifting into his wolf form and licking his little face and belly. Louis can't get enough of the boys in there wolf form, the boys cant wait till Louis gets older and can shift so they can finally meet his white wolf. As Niall runs around the room Louis tries to follow him by crawling. " Hi boys, were is Liam?" Usually Liam is here trying to teach Louis all sorts of things " Alpha training" both boys respond. Liam has to go though extra training because he is going to be taking over. Once it was time for dinner Zayn and Jay started to cook while Niall watched a movie with Louis. Austin and Liam arrived just in time for dinner, Niall had just finished setting the table. Austin goes straight for his mate placing a long kiss while all the boys yell "Ewwwwwww, " Austin looks around " what do you mean eww, one day you will all have mates and you wont thinks its so eww" The boys protest, Zayn making a comment that he wont let Louis date until he's 40. They sit around the table eating the amazing dinner Jay and Zayn made, while Louis munches on some cereal that jay left scattered on his high chair. While eating dinner Jay takes that time to tell Liam and Austin about Louis taking his fist steps, Liam is a little disappointed he missed it at first but congratulated his little bother with a big kiss. Austin smiled with pride. 

After dinner Austin remembered he wanted to talk to the surveillance crew. While training with Liam today they passed though the northern boarder and detected a faint smell he did not recognize. The smell was so faint that even Liam didn't pick up on it, Austin took a quick look around and made a mental note to tell surveillance to be on high alert. The moment he walked out of the house he immediately knew something was wrong. It was pitch black, not a single sound was heard and the smell of blood drowned his sense of smell. He could sense the the fear and distress in the air, His pack had been ambushed. He took a step forward when he felt his mates distress, he immediately turned to head back into the house. He halted when he heard growls coming from the dark. He looked into the pitch black and a pair of red eyes stared back at him. Those red eyes multiplied, out of the shadows came six black wolfs. Wolf's that were not a part of his pack had sneaked into his territory attacked and killed everyone along the way and by the looks of it the alpha and his family were next. This was where the black wolf's massacre would end because they would not lay a finger on his mate or his sons. Austin's rage grew deep inside of him, the only way they would get to his family was over his dead body. Austin was in alpha mode, He shifted sized the wolf's up and attacked. Howls and growls was all that was heard in the dark, for any other werewolf a six on one fight would be fatal but Austin was an alpha. Austin was a force to be reckoned with always but when his mate and sons are threatened he is ruthless and untamed. He managed to fight all six wolves of but he was injured during the fight, his right leg was hurt by the bite of the biggest wolf. He panted as he looked around at his fallen enemies, he had no time to think about it because his house was being burned to the ground along with the rest of the pack houses. 

The light of the fire reflected in his eyes, His whole life was literally going up in flames. He burst through the burning door and followed his baby's cry’s . He maneuvered thought the flames and smoke, and then he felt it. A strong pain to his chest, his breathing became labored and his vision became blurry. This type of pain could only be one thing, the bond between him and Jay had been broken. A tidal wave of sadness flooded his emotions, His wolf cried and had to suppressed a howl. His mate had been taken form him, a mixture of emotions ran though him, the first was sadness followed by confusion then rage. He had to fight to push all his emotions to the side because right now he had one thing in mind and that was to save what was left of his family. Lou's cries lead him to his and Jay's room. When he finally entered the room the witches that surrounded his boy's began to vanish when they felt the great alphas presence leaving behind clouds of black smoke. One by one the witches began to coward away, though the smoke he managed to make eye contact with Kara. When there eyes locked the world around them slowed down, he was looking into the eyes of his mates killer. Kara looked over to Louis one last time before she turned her atteniton to Austin and smirked, his blood went cold and his eyes turned red. The rage took over and her pounced towards the witch but before her could sink his teeth into her she vanished. 

Austin shifted back into human form and ran to his baby boy who was crying in Niall's arm while Liam and Zayn who were in wolf form stood protectively in front of him ready to pounce on anyone who tried to hurt their little brother "Boy's! Louis! Oh thank God" Louis was okay, thanks to his brave sons. He assessed over his three alpha sons before he took Louis form Niall who was shaking and on the verge of tears "Dad! I-I, mom she- the w-witch I-" Niall couldn't hold it in any longer and began to cry, Liam and Zayn's wolf did the same. He had lost a mate and his son's had lost their mother. He wanted to comfort his boy's but the room around them was burning to the ground. He needed to get them to safety, he knew they were not out of the woods just yet. "I need you three to listen to me" The roof of the house was beginning to cave in, the temperature was rising and the flames slowly began to surround them. If they were going to get out of this alive now was the time "I need for you to be strong, Niall son I need you to shift" The whole house shock and they all tried to regain their balance "Boy's look at me! You have to be strong okay, Louis is going to need us. You can do that for me and Louis right?" The boys nodded "Niall shift now! Okay boy's follow me, don't look back just run and stay on high alert" 

Four wolfs ran fast under the night sky, in front of them was nothing but miles and miles of unknown forest filled with dangers such as enemy packs, witches and vampire's. Behind them where only the ashes of what use to be the Tomlinson pack. Austin held on to Louis with the blanket in-between his teeth, he knew he wasn't going to make it but he was going to stay alive long enough to give his son the best chance at life. The Pain from his leg was becoming more and more unbearable but Louis was still in danger and he wasn't going to stop until he was safe. The sky looked sad to Liam, he tried to be strong but as he ran tears escaped. His mom was gone, she was gone and she was not coming back. She sacrificed everything form them and Louis and now Louis would never really know his mother. Just like Liam and Niall the sky began to cry, a violent rain began to pour. Austin wanted nothing more then to comfort his boy's but he needed to get them to safety first, his alpha instincts where clawing at him to protect! He stopped and looked at his surroundings, luckily he recognized the mountains up ahead . He had been here years before, they now had a direction to run to instead of from. He was going to shift back into human form to sooth Louis but he could feel a threat approaching and he yelled for the boys to pick up the pace. 

Up on the mountain top "Hey, what's that?" a brown haired boy asked his brother. The older vampire looked in the direction that his brother was pointing at. He saw four wolf's running towards the mountain, one was further ahead then the other three. He recognized the scent and immediately ran towards the approaching wolf's. "Shawn, go back to the house" the older vampire said and ran at full speed, within a matter of seconds he was in front of the alpha wolf's. Shawn was to curious to go back home, he wanted to know were that amazing scent was coming from. It wasn't everyday you crossed paths with four alpha wolfs. "Help! Please Mendes it's me Austin" he had shifted back into human form and that's when the pain really hit him. His leg's gave out but he kept a strong hold on Louis. In a flash Erick was by Austin's side "Austin!" He managed to catch the alpha "There are three wolf's after you" Erick was surprised to hear Shawn "Shawn! I told you to go home" Shawn ignored his older bother "The three wolf approaching are my son's" Shawn was currently very distracted he had finally found the source of the sweet scent "Erick he has a baby" Shawn said with wide eyes. "Please check on my son, make sure he is okay" Erick looked over Louis and aside from the crying he seemed okay. He handed Shawn the baby and turned his attention back to Austin. Erick knew Austin was a powerful alpha so seeing him so beat up and asking for help was nerve racking "Austin my old friend, what happened?" Erick asked " Hi there, shhh its okay. I'm Shawn" Louis registered the new voice and stopped crying. In that moment Louis opened his eyes and Shawn gasped, and just like that Shawn was in love, especially when Louis held his finger with one of his little hands.

When the boy's finally caught up with there father they were confused to say the least. Liam and Niall immediately shifted back into human form to go to their father, pushing Erick to the side and standing over their father protectively. Zayn on the other hand stayed in wolf form and growled. Austin Liam and Niall turned their attention to Zayn and followed his gaze. Zayn did not like the fact that a total stranger was holding HIS little bother. Liam and Niall had been distracted from the worry of seeing their father so beat up that when they realized were Louis was they immediately shifted. In the blink of an eye Erick immediately stood in front of Shawn and the baby, flashing his red eye's. Before they could pounce Austin used his alpha voice "Enough! Shift back into human form now!" the boys had no choice but to submit and obey. Now in human form Zayn immediately ran to Louis and pushed Shawn away "Dad their leeches" Shawn's eyes turned red but he calmed down when his older brother placed a hand on his shoulder. The air was tense "Shawn clam down, we are strangers. They have every right to not trust us" Erik puts his hand up and turns his attention to the three boy's "We are only trying to help. I know what it must have looked like and I'm sorry, I should have not handed Shawn your brother but you can trust us" Liam was not sold on that "Keep you fangs away from my brother! Both of you, if either of you lay a hand on my brother again I will-" Liam was interrupted " I said that enough Liam! Now listen to me you three calm down! They are vampire's and they are my friends" The boy's were confused but he was in no shape to pass up friends right now. Once the boys had calmed down he explained everything to Mendes brothers "We don't have much time. The people that are after us are still looking to finish us off. They are not to far behind... Zayn hand me Louis" Erick could not believe that they were the last of the Tomlinson pack, he watched as Zayn handed his little bother over to his father "Who Austin who is after you?" It must be someone very powerful "I don't know, this started out as a witch hunt but that witch must have had help. She alone is not powerful enough" This unknown enemy was dangerous. Austin hissed in pain but kept Louis in his arms "Erick, your one of my closest friends. I trust you with my life and I trust you with my son" he says with so much pain in his voice "Dad, what are you talking about?" Zayn protested, why was his father sounding like he was saying goodbye? "Zayn just listen okay?" Austin says to his son and turns back to Erick and Shawn "Whoever attacked my pack obviously wants me dead. They won't stop until they get what they want. I can't stay here and put you and your family in danger, so..."He tried to hold back the tears but failed, Louis was able to feel the sadness radiating from the alpha and it made him uneasy in his father's arms but a simple kiss on the check from his daddy and he was back to sleeping "Please take care of my son" Liam, Zayn and Niall gasped in disbelieve, they had just lost there mother they were not about to lose there father too.

"Of course Austin, you are a great friend and a great father. Rest assure I will protect him and care for him like if he were my own. He will always know who his father and mother were" and with not another word Austin breaks down, the powerful alpha that went against all laws after mating a human, who fought for his position as alpha and to lead a pack for over one hounded years was breaking down in front of them. He knew this was the last time he was going to see his son, it hurt knowing he was not going to get the chance to see his son grow up. How do you say goodbye to someone you haven’t known for to long. Shawn looked at Louis and found the boy beautiful, there was something about him that was so inviting so intoxicating so innocent. Maybe it was his scent or his cerulean eyes, whatever it was it was enchanting. He was so calm and content in his father's strong arms, so unaware of the fact that he had lost his mother and now he was going to lose his father. Liam felt powerless, Zayn was enraged and Niall was trying to keep it together. After a couple minutes Austin composes himself and turns his attention back to Erick and Shawn” I will lead them away from here and-" he was interrupted "NO!" Liam yelled and his father snapped his head towards him "No! Do you hear what you're saying? No you're not leaving him, we can fight. You're an alpha, you will win and-" but the alpha was not going to hear it “Liam that's enough!" Austin says in his alpha voice, he immediately regrets his tone "Listen son, I am doing what is best for Louis and you all" It started to become to much for Niall, he was still young. he couldn’t hold it in any longer he ran and hugged his father and sobbed, as Zayn and Liam looked on "by giving up and abandoning him?" Zayn’s voice was laced with anger, Austin knew it came form his fear "No by giving him his best chance" Austin reply's in a softer tone, one day the boys will understand "He will be safe and I know the Mendes family will look after him. Shawn is going to be a great leader just like his brother, I trust them son" Zayn doesn’t feel convinced but he will be here for Louis always and that’s not going to change anytime soon "I'm going with you" Liam states "No, you are to stay here with Louis and your brothers. Erick will look out for-" Austin was interrupted "Austin their near!" Erick shout whispers, he can sense a pack of wolfs approaching at incredible speeds. "Liam, Zayn, Niall, Shawn take Louis and get out of here!" Liam wants to protest but he needs to think of Louis right now "boy's shift, Shawn will have an easier time carrying Louis" Shawn doesn't have to shift, so it would be easier for him to run and carry Louis. Shawn goes to take Louis from Austin but Zayn growls, He doesn’t care if its easier for him to carry Louis he wont allow it. Shawn backs up and Austin is to tired to fight with Zayn. Austin looks down at Louis one last time and places a long lingering kiss on his forehead and in that moment Louis opened his eyes "I love you, I love you so much and just know I will always love you. You disserve the best chance and I'll always be with you" Austin takes of his military dog tags with the Tomlinson pack symbol engraved on it and he places it around Louis. Liam couldn't take it anymore, he ran up to his dad and embraced him. Austin just held him tight and told him how proud of him he was, he knew his son would be okay. Niall got a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Niall was so brave and Austin just knew he was going to grow up to be someone special. Zayn was never an emotional person, he watched as his brothers hugged there father. His father looked over to him and smiled, even though Zayn didn’t show it he was very sensitive. He walked over to his father and extended his hand “ Zayn, I love you son. I know that right now you think I’m abandoning you and your bothers but one day you will understand” Austin pulled Zayn in and hugged his son, at first Zayn didn’t hug him back but he slowly embraced his father. This just felt very Wong and unfair. Shawn watched on at the bitter sweet moment and vowed that he would protect Louis from everything and anything. Shawn and his brother exchanged some words and embraced “There close you all need to go now” It took all the will power he had left but Austin handed Louis over to Zayn and watched as the wolf's and the vampire ran off with his baby. Into the deep, dark abyss of the forest.

The sound of eight paws and two swift feet splashing rapidly throw puddles of water as the rain continued to pour along with a baby's desperate cry's filled the night. Zayn turned into human form and hopped on Liam’s back so he could carry Louis. Zayn tried his best to keep Louis warm and protected but he knew Louis was upset, he could probably feel the chaos around him. At times like this their father would hold him in his protective arms and the mother would place a soft kiss on his forehead to reassure him he was safe, but right now all Zayn could do was whisper comforting words to help the baby stop crying."Shhh, I've got you little guy. Please stop crying" Zayn knew they were still in danger. Austin was too weak to hold them of for too long. His father was strong but not for a pack of wolfs, Alpha wolfs. He could sense the power radiating from their bodies. "Shawn!" Shawn turned his head towards Zayn “Do you have any idea were we are?" Shawn looked around, the darkness mixed with the rain and his exhaustion made it hard to navigate at this point they were just running in a random direction "No clue. what the hell are we going to do? We can't run forever, Louis is cold" Zayn looked down at his little brother "I know I think-"he stops half way through his thought and snaps his head back. Liam and Niall immediately sensed it to "Their close! Shit their close!" Zayn tightens his hold on Louis and they start to pick up the speed. Liam could sense the wolf pack getting closer, his mind and eyes where racing to find a way out of this. He needed to protect Louis, not just for him but for his father it was his final wish and he was going to see to it that his baby brother had the best chance. The world around him was blurry, at the speed they were going at the large trees looked like swirly lines, he couldn't really feel the ground on his paws and the sounds of the forest went mute and all he could here was a loud ringing sound in his ears.

"Shawn I think we should-" Zayn started to say when a sharp pain hit him right in the heart. He had never felt it before and right when he felt that pain Louis cries also became louder. Liam started to whimper and a single tear slipped out of his eyes, he knew exactly what the pain meant. A bond was broken more specifically the bond between father and son and that could only mean one thing, his father was dead they all felt it. Niall and Zayn would never forget that pain it was the same one they felt when their mother was taken from them. Zayn was trying to calm Louis down. They almost stopped, it would be so easy to just end this and simply give up. Liam was whimpering and shaking uncontrollably, his eyes where blood red and Zayn knew that when a werewolf's eyes turn a deadly red the wolf is feral. Shawn felt the same pain and a single tear ran down his cheek knowing his bother was gone. Shawn refused to give up though, his brother would not die in vain. That's when he heard it, a waterfall. "Liam! Liam! I know how you feel but listen to me" Liam was breathing deeply and Shawn knew that the only reason why Liam didn't turn around and kill the wolf's that murdered his father was because of Louis, so he was going to use that "For Louis, Liam! Do it for Louis please. I have an idea" With that broken plead Liam managed to look towards Shawn, He wanted payback he wanted revenge and he wanted to kill but then his gaze went to Louis and all that hate disappeared. "guy’s listen, a waterfall" Liam focused and heard the waterfall, two miles east. He gave Shawn a nod and they changed course, right now that’s the best they had. Niall trusted Liam's decisions and followed.

A waterfall may not sound like the answer to all their problems but it was hope. Years ago, 700 to be exact a war between werewolf's, vampires, witches and humans raged on. The goal was dominance the result was destruction. It was a war that lasted 7 years and all sides wanted to win. To escape the craziness of the world around them humans built "safe houses". Since they didn't have an inner wolf to protect them, super speed and strength like a vampire, or magic like the witches they had to try to stay out of the crossfire. They built these safe houses to protect them from everything supernatural, they built them in places that where hidden. The supernatural had underestimated the human race because they actually knew what they were doing when building this safe houses. They knew about the vampires and wolfs heightened ability's so they build their safe houses behind waterfalls and in caves near the water. Why near water? Well at the speed the water and the tides clash their scents where hidden, which protected them from werewolf's and vampires. As far as the witches go they would outline their safe house with metal, witches can't go near metal it burns their skin. A safe house was built to keep them out and it's ironic that it was now going to keep them safe.

"Their it is!" Shawn says as they approach the waterfall. They use up whatever strength they have left and went at full speed. "Wait before we go in come here" They all shift back into human form and walks toward the lake. "They're all alphas and they know our scents really well if they were able to follow and track us though the rain" The boys followed everything Niall was saying but he was confused as to what he wanted to do "But the water will mask our scent" Zayn stated "Yeah but it's a pack of all alphas I don't think it will be enough. Here give me Louis" Niall says and walks over to Zayn to take Louis. Niall got on his knees and dug his hands into the mud, mixing it around. He picked up a bunch of mud and started rubbing it all over his naked body, the boys just looked at him with a weird expression. They all thought Niall had lost it but then it all made sense. Niall was masking his scent with the dirt from the forest, a scent was everywhere especially during a rain storm. They all quickly covered themselves with mud and watched as Niall carefully rubbed some on Lou's little body, if this wasn't life or death Niall would have cooed at how cute Louis looked. Zayn and Liam couldn't be any prouder of Niall he really came though in a time of need, Austin would have been super impressed.

"Their close, let's go inside" Liam ordered and everyone followed. They walked through the side of the waterfall and entered the safe house. It was practically naked to the human eye and even Liam had trouble seeing the entrance as he approached. It was a perfect hiding place, at least until they were sure the alpha pack was gone. It hadn't been used since the war ended so it was dark and dusty, they noticed the very rusted metal outline around the cave to keep the witches out but right now that didn't calm them down because they were not dealing with witches they were dealing with werewolf's. Six alpha werewolf's to be exact. Niall took Louis to the far end of the cave and Liam followed. Zayn went up to Shawn who was siting near the entrance of the cave keeping watch " Hey...umm I wanted to apologize for umm growling at you when my dad was trying to hand Louis over to you" Shawn gave him a weak smile " its cool bro, I get it you don't trust me. if I were in your shoes I would have done the same" Zayn felt a little guilty " Yeah well I'm sorry anyway, coming into the waterfall was a great idea" Shawn accepted the apology " I just meet the little dude and I already care for him. I will help you guys keep him safe" Zayn appreciates that more then Shawn will ever know. They had to stay as quiet as possible until the alphas where gone.

The Alpha pack was now at the water fall, the boys could hear as they ruffle though the bushes. They were obviously looking for them and Liam didn't know if he should feel relief that they had thrown the alphas of or if he should be terrified that he now had a pack of alphas looking for them and their little brother. He held Louis tighter and prayed that this wouldn't be the last time he held his brother. It had been a good five minutes and they could still hear the wolf's sniffing and growling, the tension was high and they were all worried for the baby in Liam's arms. Liam knew this would happen though, their scent disappeared in this location so they either disappeared into thin air or their hiding, and the alphas seemed to think they are hiding to which they were correct. The silence was excruciatingly nerve racking until they heard "where are they?" Liam and Zayn snapped their heads to face each other, worry clearly written on both their faces when someone yelled " they cannot just disappear into thin air!" the voice was deep and husky, he sounded like the leader until he said "he is not going to be happy to hear that we lost them" Louis became fuzzy, Liam tried to rock him to calm him down because a baby's cry in the middle of the forest would for sure blow their cover. Louis must have sensed their distress because he started to fuss "Shhh, baby Lou" Shawn tried to coo softly "Yeah listen to Shawn, he is going to help raise you" Zayn said and was Shawn was touched that Zayn acknowledged him as such an important person in Louis life, Shawn took that as Zayn’s olive branch. Baby Louis was tired, cold and hungry and he did what any baby feeling any of those three things dose, cry."Shhh baby Lou, come on little guy" Liam holds him out in front of him and starts bouncing him. "Just look at me little guy, you're okay" he blew raspberries at Louis and he gave Liam a curious look. Shawn was amazed at how amazing all the guys were with Louis for being so young. Liam raised Louis over his head and brought him up and down placing kisses on his check every time he came down. Louis seemed to love it because he smiled and blew out little bubbles from his mouth. Liam was so lost in the moment he forgot where he was but was brought back to the moment when he heard the same alpha from before speak "I don't care what happens to the wolfs or the vampire but that baby stays alive. Split up and find them...find them now!" The alpha yelled, the boys didn't realize they were holding their breath until they heard the pack run in different directions. They were safe, for now.


	4. Doncaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! Enjoy...

The boy's felt like they could finally take a breath, the alpha wolf's were gone for the time being and Louis was safe. Once the adrenalin had gone down Niall and Liam started to feel the effects from the whole running for their lives thing. They were out of breath, their bones hurt and their heads were throbbing but seeing Louis sleeping in Zayn's arms safe and content made it all worth it. They sat their quietly, Shawn thought about his brother and the alpha brothers thought about there parents. They only had each other left and it was scary, they were safe for now but they had to figure out what there next move was going to be. Liam was snapped out of his thoughts when Zayn brushed Louis checks " guys he is cold" Liam and Shawn felt Louis and Zayn was right, Shawn offered his leather jacket " No keep it, you need it" Niall said and he shifts into his wolf. Once Niall settles down Zayn places Louis in between his legs, Niall cuddles Louis hoping that his fur would keep him warm. They just sat there and stared at the sleeping baby until Liam broke the silence "I know what to do, but I'm not sure if you will like it. I won't ask you guys to go through with it if you don't want to. Were all in enough trouble already" he knew Niall and Zayn would do anything for Louis but Shawn still deserved to have a choice "Liam, I promised your father and my brother that I would help give Louis his best chance and I intend to do that...besides if I don't come who is going to be the mediator when all you brother's fight over stupid brother stuff" Liam chuckled and thanked Shawn for all he had done and then got straight to the point "I don't want him to be a part of this world. The supernatural world I mean, it's too dangerous and he's all we have left. Will he ever be safe with a bunch of alpha wolf's and witches after him and us" he whispers" I have the same fear and I get it, but don't you feel like you will be denying a part of him" Shawn asks, he will never go against how the guy's want to raise there brother.... wow the severity of the situation just hit him hard. The boys were now going to have to raise their little brother, the pressure for anyone else would be too much but these guys were taking it head on. Handling it as best as they could.

"Yes, but it's too dangerous for him to know the truth. He will grow up with humans, he will go to school and have friends. If we are going to be a part of their world we need to follow their rules, we need to blend in and leave all this behind. We will all get jobs and give him the best" Liam quickly checks on Louis to make sure he is okay and returns his attention to the boys who seem to be deep in thought " It's a lot to ask I know, but you don't have to give up your life for-" he is interrupted "Liam we already told you we all want to be here and see Louis grow up. I can speak for all of us when I say that we understand your reasons why you want to get away from this, but what will we tell him about us and what are we going to tell him about our parents?" Zayn asked "He can never know about any of this and that means hiding our wolf's from him. If Shawn decides to come it means hiding the fact that he is a vampire. As for our parents he will know about them but as far as he's concerned they were normal humans with average jobs" talking like this makes Liam sick to his stomach but its what needs to happen "But what if he finds out and-" Liam was frustrated he didn't have all the answers he was just trying to do his best "He won't!!" he snaps at Shawn "I don't need you to judge how I decide to raise my brother, he's my brother and I know what's best for him" Zayn whispers for Liam to calm down whileShawn puts his hands up in surrender "Look I understand, I just want to make sure your thinking this though. I care about this little guy way too much already, I just want to make sure we make the right decision" Shawn adds "Yeah, I'm sorry I snapped I'm just frustrated. His first year in the world and he's already lost so much" They continue to discuss what there next move was until Louis started to fuss.

"He's hungry. What should we do?" Zayn asks and Liam worriedly looks at his brother, Louis hasn't had much to eat and it's not one hundred percent safe for all of them to go out "me and you will go out and look for something to eat, Niall and Shawn can stay here and watch Louis" Zayn nods, Niall shifts back to human form now that Louis is warm he makes funny faces to distract the little guy and it seems to work because Louis starts to giggle. Liam smiles at the sight. Shawn couldn’t help feel very surprised by how Zayn was with Louis. Zayn doesn't look like an affectionate person and from what he and Zayn talked about he is very selective about how and to who he shows his emotions to, so the fact that he was looking at Louis like he was gold told him that even though Louis lost both his parents today he was still very much loved.

"Okay guy’s, were going to go look for food. We will be back as soon as we find anything" Niall nods and watches as Liam and Zayn start to walk towards the exit "Niall? If....If we don't come back please-" Niall can't take more of this "Don't!" he snaps at Liam "Don't finish that sentence Tomlinson" Liam sighs Niall is right he really shouldn't think like that. Niall turns his attention back to Louis. Before Liam and Zayn exited the safe house Zayn turned to Shawn " Take care of my brothers" Shawn looks over to Niall and Louis before giving him a reassuring nod. After Zayn and Liam left Shawn took Louis so that Niall could rest. Louis had woken up and started to look around the cave. He looked over at Shawn and then at Niall. It looked like he was looking for Liam and Zayn " Your bothers are out looking for food buddy, they will be back soon" Louis walked up to Shawn so he brought himself down to the little boys level. Louis placed one of his little hands on Shawn's cheek. Shawn could not believe how amazing this little boys scent was and those gorgeous eyes were striking " Wow, I've never seen that color blue" Louis noticed the dog tags around his neck and began to play with them. Shawn felt an overwhelming sadness when he remembered what that necklace represented. Louis would never know how special he really was. In that moment he made a promise to himself that he would be there for Louis for all the lows that were to come in his life and all the highs. 

Liam and Zayn are very carful while they hunt for something to eat. They weren't to far form the waterfall when they heard a twig snap. They turned around and growled, there was no one their but they could feel someone was watching. Then they heard the bushes moving to there left, they looked over only to find nothing again. Then the bushes to his right started to move, whatever it was it was playing with them and it was starting to get them mad. The growls were getting louder and then they heard it, the sound that shock them to the core. "Louis!!!" they immediately took off in the direction of the safe house. Louis was crying, those wolfs had found them and Liam wasn't there! Zayn wasn't there and he should have been, he starts to panic. No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No! They run thought the trees and can hear the waterfall, they jump over a bolder and stop right in there tracks.

"Stop or the boy dies!" Liam couldn't make out who was talking because they were hidden behind the pack of the black alpha wolf's. He looked to his left and Niall and Shawn were surrounded by four wolfs who looked that they were ready to pounce the moment they made a move. Zayn was under control until he noticed that Niall was no longer holding Louis. He roared fiercely and stopped when he heard Louis cry, he stopped and look towards the cry's direction "Temper, temper. Just like your father" the voice belonged to the man who Zayn had realized was the leader, he came into view as the two black wolfs that were protecting him stepped aside and the sight enraged Liam and Zayn. That man was holding Louis! Zayn roared again and took his position to pounce"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I wouldn't want Louis here to get hurt in the crossfire" The man with the black eyes said, Liam and Zayn's breath hitched they had never seen eyes like that. They were so dark, like two black holes had taken over the place where his eyes use to be. They were so dark so depressing so evil. The man was tall and scrawny looking, he had a long face and dirt brown hair. He played with Louis with a smirk on his face "Shift or you vampire friend and your alpha brother over their are dead" They knew that if he shifted back into human form there was no match for the alpha pack but they couldn't risk everyone's life, so they both shift back to human form "Good doggy's" The man with the black eye taunts, Louis starts to get fussy and the man held Louis closer "What's the matter Lou, You're a beautiful little boy" Niall and Shawn glare at the man wanting to rip his head off "Don't fucken touch him!" The man with the black eyes snaps his head towards Zayn and laughs "Oh the protective big brother used his alpha voice, isn't that cute" Liam needs to think of a way out of this, what would Austin do? "Don't patronize me" Zayn grits out through his teeth and clinches his fists "Hand me my brother now!" he roars "You are in no position to make any demands Zayn" he chuckles witch makes Zayn’s blood boil "Oh come on Zayn, must we fight like this. I'm not hurting him, he's so cute" The man says "Just like his mother" he whispers so low no one else heard "I think we should start over, we didn't have a proper introduction because well because hmmmmm-" Niall knows why "Because you murdered my father" Niall dryly reply's, He carefully watches as the man cradles Louis and runs his hands up and down his check. He is so enraged that his wolf is clawing at him to shift, he is starting to lose control. His claws keep threatening to come out but he clinches his fist to keep him from losing control, it took all the will power he had but he needed to because one wrong move and Louis could be taken from him. Little did Niall know that all the boys were feeling the same thing" HAHAHAHA" a cold creepy laugh filled the air " You are so cheeky aren't you?" there was a pause as Liam and the evil man looked into each other's eyes, well the man looked but Liam glared "You have your father's eye's Liam" Liam could hear no more form this monster "Don't talk about my father you scum, he was twice the man you will ever be!" It looked like Liam struck a nerve because the man lips thinned. 

"I would be very careful Liam, one more little outburst like that and Louis here will not only have lost a mother and a father but a brother as well" The man signals the wolfs behind him to surround Liam and Zayn and in seconds there is four wolfs around each of there sides. "Now that your father is gone you're the new alpha, I know you felt the bond break and little Louis here felt it to. That surge of power you felt right after is that power of the alpha being passed to you. Being the alpha of a pack is power and responsibility, you represent your pack as I do mine, but you disrespected me in front of my pack" He smirks "You disrespected me and if I let that go then my pack will think I'm weak, and we wouldn't want that" he turns to Louis "No we wouldn't, no we wouldn't do we" he says in a playful baby voice that would make you cringe "Get your filthy hands of off him you monster!" Shawn yells, eyes red and full of anger "Ahhh Mr. Mendes, I was surprised to see you. I didn't think the Tomlinson pack associated with bloodsuckers. Maybe I should make the example out of you" Shawn was confused "Did everyone know that the name Mendes actually mean's king in some countries. Considering I prefer the word tyrant and their can only be one, I think it is time to dethrone him" The creepy man addresses his pack of alphas. Shawn was going to try to fight of the wolf's surrounding him but when he tried he felt a pain in his lower chest, one of the wolfs scratched his chest "Noooo! Shawn" the boys yelled and tried to go to him

"Stay right were you are boys or I'll have my men do worse" Shawn looked up at Liam with a look that begged Liam to stay back. Liam gave him a worried look because he was not healing "If you're wondering why he is not healing it is because our claws are glossed with poison, so before you do anything stupid I suggest you hear me out Liam" these wolfs are sick and twisted "Who are you?" Niall yelled "and what do you want from us?" This man must have a vendetta against his pack because he is truly evil "You are asking all the wrong question's little alpha, the question is not who I am but what I am. I know you have never seen anyone like me but to answer you first question my name is Nick, Nick Grimshaw" One of the other wolfs shifted into human form and Nick handed Louis over to him. Nick starts walking towards Liam and Zayn but both kept there gaze on Louis "As for what I want...hmmm I'm a simple man I don't want much but let's not play dumb Liam I know that you know what I want. I want Louis" he's crazy if he thinks he getting what he wants "What? No! Hell No! Over my dead body!" It was getting harder and harder to control his wolf, it was clawing at him to come out. Liam clenched his fist to control his wolf. His claws would try to break free so his hands started to bleed from the claws digging into his skin.

" tisk tisk Liam, I told you not to disrespect me in front of my pack. I've already made an example of Shawn over there" Liam's eyes flash over to Shawn who still hadn't healed then back to Nick "I'm running out of options here Liam, I really didn't want to do this but- Bring me the child" Zayn and Niall panic "What no! Are you crazy, don't! No!" Louis was walked towards them and it sacred Liam because he didn't know what Nick was capable of. "No!! Not him, do whatever you want to me but not him" he desperately says and falls to the floor. If it's even possible Nick's black eyes light up, Liam didn't realize it but he gave Nick exactly what he wanted. Nick puts up his hand signaling the man holding Louis to stop "Beg" is all Nick says "What?" he whispers from the ground, he looks up to see Nick smirking "Beg me not to hurt him" Liam thought back to his father, how ashamed he would be of him right now. An alpha is not supposed to beg or show fear. For an alpha to get on his knees and beg another alpha for anything showed how week that alpha was. It would bring dishonor not only to that alpha but to the pack, it made them a weak. It also made them a target to other packs that wanted power and would have no trouble taking over. It was shameful, belittling, and embarrassing but for Louis he would endure it all " Liam get the fuck up" Zayn yells " There is no way in hell I'm letting you beg this creep" Liam looked at Zayn " I will for Lou" Zayn and Niall can't look, He was already on his knees so he just bowed his head and began to beg "P-Please" he tried to get out but his wolf had too much pride

"Please what Liam?" Nick was loving every second of seeing Liam on his knees "P-Please Don't hurt him. Please I beg you" All the wolves around them let out a howl of happiness, they were all enjoying the sight of the Tomlinson packs alpha bowing and begging to their own alpha. Zayn watched on and felt horrible for Liam he knew how hard it must have been, he couldn't bear to watch so he turned away. Nick got down to Liam's level and came close to his ear "You look just like your father... too bad you don't have his strength. Your pathetic, you should feel glad that he's gone because if he were to see you right now he would be so disappointed" Liam's eyes go dark, he couldn't help but feel like Nick was right. His father would be disappointed, he has shamed his pack and the worst part is that he is still defenseless. Nick kept putting dark thoughts in Liam's head, Liam was so busy feeding into the dark he didn't notice Nick feeding of the darkness.

"Liam!" Niall yelled hoping Liam would snap out of it. Liam looked up and Nick had his claw's up in the air ready to stick his throat. Nick went to end Liam when a gust of wind stopped everyone. The gust turned into to a full blown wind storm, the wolf's had to dig their claws into the ground not to be blow away. Niall held onto Shawn while Liam reached for Zayn. "What the hell is going on!" Nick yells as he covers his eyes from the wind "don't just stand there! Bring me the boy you fool's" The winds were followed by lighting striking the ground around them. "Niall! Shawn! Look out" Zayn threw himself towards the boys and pushed them out of the way. Thunder had stricken were they were standing. The boys were worried about Shawn not heeling "What the hell is going on?" Nick yells, this was obviously not part of his plan. Liam holds Shawn up and tries to look around for Louis. All of a sudden a dark cloud began to form around them. The only light source came in flashes of lighting and thunder striking the ground. "We have to do something or will loose Louis forever" Shawn clutched his chest in pain "Guy's look over there, Nick has Louis" The boys looked over in the direction Shawn pointed and saw Nick holding Louis. Niall and Zayn were about to shifted when the dark cloud disappeared and a flash of light appeared. Everyone shielded there eyes from the light and a laughter was heard "Hello boy's" that voice sent chills down Niall's spine. It was the witch that had killed there mother.

"Kara! How dare you interrupt me" Nick's alphas wolf surrounded the witch and her minions "Oh Nick I'm sorry I'm late to the party but I cant let you have all the fun" Kara looks over to the boy's and gives them a evil smirk " Yes boy's me and Nick have joined forces, we waited centuries to bring down Austin and the Tomlinson pack and we finally did it" She walks towards them and is amused to see Shawn " Oh my, this is rich" Kara laughs and so do her minions "What's left of the Tomlinson pack has joined forces with a leech" Shawn glares at her, who is this lady? "Back of you witch before I sink my teeth into you" Zayn and Liam were shocked by Niall's statement "Aww looks like the little wolf learned new tricks. Your lucky your cute kid but you better start watching your tone" Niall would never forgive the evil witch for what she did to his mother "Enough! Kara your lucky those brat's didn't get away with your little light show. Just know that if they had it would have been your head instead of there's" Kara laughed " Save your threats Nick, let me remind you that is was my magic that helped you get the little white wolf in your hands. It also goes without saying that my magic can just as easily take him away" Nick growls " Is that a threat? I hope not Kara because you do not want me as an enemy" Tensions were building between these two power houses, with friends like these who needed enemies “guy’s" Liam whispers " this is our chance, they are distracted by each other. I'm going to get Louis you three will wait for my signal and run. Shawn will you be okay?" Shawn nods "Nick if I didn't know any better I would think you were the one threating me. Now hand me the child before I have to take him by force" Kara's Minions line up with her. Nick's men do the same " How dare you try and double cross me Kara, I knew you were foolish but this is surly a death wish" he chuckles " I have waited centuries for this moment and now the white wolf is mine. I will not let you ruin it, leave now and l’ll spare you" Kara was no longer smirking "have it your way Nick, just know I warned you" Kara raised her hand and unleashed her magic upon Nick and his wolf's.

"NOW!" Liam yelled taking advantage of the distraction he shifted and ran towards Nick. To his advantage Nick was distracted by Kara's attack to notice him charging at him at full speed. He managed to knock Nick off his feet, Louis flew out of his arms and Lima jumped to catch him. Unfortunately Kara got to him first but before she could even celebrate Niall's wolf caught her in the air by her hair. She yelled and dropped Louis, by the time she was on the ground she looked over to see Shawn smirking at her with Louis in his arms. This was there chance to make a run for it. They pick a direction and run, Shawn was to weak to run with Louis so he climbed on top of Liam while Zayn carried Louis on top of Niall. " After them!! Don't let them get away! Forget the witches bring me the boy!" Was the last order the boy's hear Nick yell.

RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN was all the boys could think. They didn't know where to go, what to do or how to do it. They now had alpha wolves and witches after them and they started to panic. What if they catch up to them? They can't fight them all of and protect Louis at the same time. When he heard the wolf's howling signaling that they had found there pray is when Zayn started to loose hope. He looks down to Louis and wants to break down because he let this little boy down. He almost felt like stopping and giving up, there was no way out. Behind them was a alpha pack and evil witches and ahead of them were just trees, dirt and more trees. He looked up at the sky and whispered "I'm sorry" he couldn’t help but feel like he had failed his father. The moon was low in the sky and its light put the city lights to shame- Wait what? City lights? Yes, straight ahead Zayn saw paved streets and skyscrapers, a city. It was a site for soar eye's, he never in a million years would have thought he would be so happy to see the human world.

It was now or never, they just needed to run a couple more feet and Louis would be safe. The world was divided after the war, each species getting its own land-their own district. The woods belong to the werewolf's, the dark forest to the witches, the mountings to the vampire's, open land to humans. Human's as closed minded and fearful to what is different from them, managed to industrialize over time. They built towns and cities, skyscrapers and empires. The closer the boys got the more they could hear the sounds of the human world, the cars and the people. Zayn turned back one last time to see how far behind the alpha pack was and to his dismay they were not to far behind. He cursed and held Louis a little tighter, the next thing he knew they were all stumbling of the side of a hill. Zayn instinctively wrapped his arms around Louis to protect him from getting crushed, after flipping and tumbling three times halfway in the air Liam catches them. " Shit, are you guys okay?" luckily Shawn and Niall were okay.

Zayn groans and once the shock wears of he immediately checks Louis. Luckily he was okay, by the look of Zayn's bruised and bleeding arms he had managed to take all the hits. He looked back up to the top of the hill and right when he did he saw the alpha pack come to an abrupt stop. Zayn wondered why they only stared down at them and then he remembered, the border. In order to keep the secrets of each other's world from one another they put borders between each world. Those borders where not ever allowed to be crossed, if they were secrecy was of most importance because if it where discovered that you crossed the border the laws of whatever district you entered would apply. Usually if discovered the charge would be.... death. By the looks of fear and distress on there faces they were in no way going to be able to keep their 'alphaness' a secret. They paced back and forth as they contemplated crossing. The boy's look towards one another, this was it. Life as they knew it was about to change forever. They would no longer be wolf's or vampire's. A part of themselves would be left behind the moment they crossed over. Liam took Louis form Zayn and began to walk into the big city. Zayn and Niall wasted no time following there big brother. Shawn took one last look at the world behind them and took a deep breath. He caught up to Niall and Zayn and continued to walk next to them towards the bright lights and the sign that read "Doncaster"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! One question, were's Harry? Don't worry he will make his entrance soon.


	5. Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

17 years later...

"Lou!!" Liam bangs on the door for the third time this morning " Louis Tomlinson! I will break the door down if you don't get your little ass up. Your going to be late" Liam rasied his hand up to start banging on the door again when Louis finally opened the door " I'm up I'm up.... shish good morning to you too" Louis was all grown up now, everything the witch had predicted all those years ago had come true. Louis was now 18 years old, His eyes still a cerulean blue that put the most beautiful beaches to shame. They were almost enchanting; those eyes could get him off for murder. Just ask Zayn how many times Louis has gotten away with things just from batting his pretty little eyes. His hair was now brown like the sands of Egypt just like Kara has predicted, and his perfectly tanned skin was flawless. He had grown up to be a beautiful young man " Lou, stop being a sass and hop in the shower" Zayn said as he passed by. He planted a kiss on Lou's forehead before he went into the kitchen " Niall! Hurry up I need to use the restroom" Niall opens the bathroom door wearing nothing but a towel around his waist " Morning Lou" he says with a huge grin and picks Louis up and spins him around. Louis lets out the loudest laugh, that's Niall's favorite laugh because Lou's eyes close and his beautiful white teeth are in full display " Ni, put me down you show off" Niall puts him down and kisses him on the cheek " Oh come on Lou, your body is insane too, sure its not a six pack like mine but your abs are amazing" Niall starts to walk to his room and turns " besides I'm the one who should be Jealous. I'm mean just look at your bum, that thing is huge...Jesus" Louis laughs and closes the door to shower before school.

The boys had made a good life for themselves and most importantly for Louis. It wasn't easy but with the help from Shawn they managed to get Louis everything he needed. He wanted for nothing because his brothers worked to make sure Louis was taken care off. Liam was now twenty-seven years old and a very handsome man. The boys were all really proud of him when he graduated from medical school last year. It meant the world to see his brothers and Shawn siting front row cheering him on. He can't help the small smile that takes over when he thinks back to the look of happiness in Lou's face, smiling so big with pride. He was now the head doctor at his hospital, it had come to no surprise to his bothers because Liam was a very intelligent and respected doctor. Zayn was now twenty-six and still as sexy and mysterious as ever. He had the most difficulty adjusting to this world, Humans were way to emotional and sensitive for Zayn's liking. He wasn't very much into feelings or emotions, Liam and Niall joke that the only time Zayn acts like a human was when Louis is around. Zayn is a tough and well respected cop who takes his job very seriously, but for some reason the tough guy walls he puts up for everyone else come tumbling down every time Louis comes around. It's pretty amusing to Liam and Niall how Zayn can go from the city's toughest and ruthless cop into a big soft teddy bear when he is with Louis. Niall had matured beautifully into the kindest and most respectful young man, twenty fives years young like he likes to say. Liam and Zayn always respected how strong Niall was as the youngest, having to go though hell and not once did he ever change his charming jokester ways. Niall was now a highly respected lawyer, he not only graduated with honors but was the top of his class not to mention he was also voted class clown. As for Shawn he was also twenty-five now and worked as a cop, Zayn's partner actually. They had worked their asses off to get to where they were now and they had done it all for Louis.

It wasn't all easy, they had a hard time adjusting to there new life at first. Let's face it humans are weird, they sit around tables to eat and don't even talk because there to busy liking someone else's picture of food. People like having the approval of others, thats why there on social media so much. There confidence comes from likes and from someone swiping right on there profile picture. Life was moving way to fast for humans, they rush through crowds with earphones to limit human interaction. Everything needed to be on the go, even there food. Zayn hated fast food, the fist time he picked up a french fry he immediately put it down and washed his hands. Niall on the other hand loved human food, his brothers never understood why Niall was always hungry. The boys figured out that humans are creatures of habit, they like routine and stability. They seem to prioritize work before happiness and family. Money and power seemed to make people happy. Objects like cell phones, money, clothes, shoes were a lifeline to some humans and they couldn’t understand why at first. They came form a world that was not materialistic so seeing a television for the first time amazed them. It took them a while to figure out that people were not talking to themselves when walking down the street, there was someone else somewhere else with a phone talking to them. Humans were very technologically advanced, whether that was a blessing or a curse the boys couldn't decide. Humans also enjoy keeping animals as pets, First time the boys saw a dog they thought it was one of Nick’s men coming to take louis. That was a very awkward experience, the poor owner of the dog didn't understand why four boys were growling at her dog. They realized people were at there must dangerous when they were board. Humans were also filthy, don't even get Zayn started on public bathrooms. Adjusting was especially hard for Shawn being around so much warm human blood. He grew to control his urges with time, and when he was not strong enough to control himself and the red eyes took over he had three strong alpha wolfs pinning him down with all there might. Louis didn't know any other life but this one so it was a somewhat smooth transition for him, that was until the nightmares started. They started when Louis was three, one night he walked into Zayn's room crying. Zayn immediately went to louis and placed him on the bed before yelling for the rest of the boys. Louis being three couldn't fully explain what happened but he said " I had a nightmare, with a scary black wolf" the boys all exchanged worried glances. That night he slept in Liam's room. As he got older the nightmares became more vivid. At one point he was having them every night. Shawn remembers one night in particular, Louis must have been sixteen and all the boys were working overnight shifts. Louis was sleeping on his bed when he started to become restless. Shawn was then woken up by the screams of Louis begging someone not to hurt him. Shawn immediately wakes up a startled louis " Blue, It's okay. It's me" Louis was physically shaking and a little sweaty. Louis see's Shawn siting up in bed shirtless with a worried expression one his face and throws himself at him. He clings to Shawn with his arms around his neck and legs around his waist hugging him so tightly " There coming for me Shawn!" Louis yells, Shawn tried to calm the boy down by reassuring him that he was safe but Louis was very anxious " Who is coming for you blue?" Louis didn't understand why those dreams felt so real, sometimes they even felt like memories. He tires to calm down and catch his breath " I don't know, all I remember is big black wolfs chasing me. I-I try to run but they corner me and then there is this guy" Shawn's breath hitches " A guy?" Louis nods " yes, he has the coldest black eyes. He knows my name, he tired to reach for me but then I woke up" Louis began to cry and Shawn continued to hold him, whispering reassuring nothings in his ear until he finally managed to go back to sleep. Shawn then calls the boys and tells them what happened. It wasn't until Louis was seventeen that he stopped having such vivid dreams. Or maybe he never stopped having them, maybe Louis just stopped telling them about the night terrors.

Louis exited out of the shower and walked into his room, today was a big day. After months and months of begging his brothers to let him get a job they finally agreed. Louis doesn't know why they are so overprotective, they treat him like he's made of glass. He loves his brother's he really dose and he knows they do it because they love him but he wants to contribute and start making his own life. When he first told Liam and Zayn about wanting to get a job they shut him down immediately. He specifically remembers Zayn saying "No way in hell" no reasons or explanations just a hard no, which Louis thought was so unfair. He remembers storming out of the kitchen and locking himself in his room for hours just crying. Liam and Zayn tried to talk to him but Louis didn't let them in the room. Louis didn't calm down until Niall convinced him to give Zayn and Liam time to come around. Eventually all the boys decided to let Louis have a job, he was old enough now to start making his own decisions. They didn't mean to treat Louis like a baby they just needed him safe. They told Lou he could get a job but it came with a couple of conditions, Louis was okay with the conditions simply because most of them were for his own safety.

" Lou! come eat, breakfast is ready" Zayn yelled. He looked himself in the mirror one last time. satisfied with his black hoodie, his favorite pair of blue ripped jeans that showed off his big bum, his favorite beanie Liam got him for his birthday last year and his checkered vans. He was about to head over to the kitchen when he turned back to his desk, almost forgetting to put on his military dog tags. The military dog tags were the only thing he had left of his father, he wore them everyday under his clothes and close to his heart " hey babes, you ready for the big day?" Zayn asks as he flips a pancake from the pan to Lou's plate. This was a big day for Louis, he was so excited and yet a little part of him was sad. During big moments like this he wished it was his mom making him breakfast and his dad driving him to his first day on the job, but he had his amazing brothers and when he looks around the table at his brothers the sadness goes away. "yeah, so excited" the boy's were happy that Louis was excited, but deep down they were also scared. Louis still knows nothing about there past, and the boys want to keep it like that. Louis now having a job puts them all on edge, Louis is so nice and naïve. He sees the good in everyone and even though that's a good thing sadly not everyone is good. The alpha pack that wanted to take Louis was still out there and the boys knew that eventually the alphas would come looking into the human territory. They couldn't trust anyone but Louis was to young and naive to understand that and part of that was there fault but for his safety he need to be kept in the dark about there past.

" Okay Lou, I will drop you off at school. Once your out Zayn and Shawn will pick you up and drop you off at work. Remember I don't want you-" He was interrupted by Louis " Talking to strangers or going into the forest yeah, yeah, yeah" Lou sassed, he has heard the rules a million times " Louis, don't sass me" Liam says sternly. Louis is his little bother, its his job to protect him and if Louis doesn't like it then to bad " Lou knows the rules Liam, take it easy" Niall winks at Louis and with that the rest of the boy's finish their breakfast and head out to there respected jobs. They each wish Louis luck and kiss his forehead " knock them dead kid" Niall says before he leaves, Zayn really really hates this but this is what will make Lou happy " Okay babes, I will be waiting for you after school. I love you" Lou hops into the car with Liam. Liam's mind is still very conflicted about Louis having a job, but seeing Louis so happy and excited for this job eases his fears " Okay Lou were here, please remembering what I told you" Louis nods his head and gives Liam a huge hug, Liam doesn't want to let go but the bell rings signaling class was about to start " Oh and please be careful when your riding the dame skateboard" Liam is still pissed at Niall for buying that death trap for Louis, Lou rolls his eyes and skates his way though the school grounds.

Louis is now in the second semester of his first year of uni, he is following in Liam foots steps and entering the medical field in hopes of becoming a registered nurse. Louis loves the field because he really wants to make a difference and help save lives. His bother's are super supportive and very proud of him for choosing such a rewarding carrier at only eighteen years of age. Most kids at that age are at party school's getting up at noon with hangovers and barely scraping by there classes, but Louis has always been different. It wasn't hard for him to make friends; in fact, it was very easy for him. He was just one of those people that everyone wanted to be around. To know him was to love him. The problem was keeping the friend's he made, he never understood why his friends never stock around. Little did he know it was because his bothers trusted no one, his poor friends would all be scared off by his three older brothers. Which is why you will always find Louis alone under a tree somewhere reading during his lunch breaks. If any boys ever showed interest in Louis they would get a visit by his brothers and Shawn. It’s safe to say they never tried pursuing him after that. Louis has always felt different from everyone else, he didn’t understand what it was but it felt like something was trying to claw its way out of him. He was also shorter then a lot of his classmates but made up for it with a big personality, big sass and a very big ass. Aside form nursing he enjoyed late night movies with his brothers, hiking, swimming, soccer and skateboarding. He loved anything with nurture, he always feels so at home under the sun with the wind in his hair and the smell of trees and soft dirt. Skateboarding gave him a feeling of freedom, he loved the feeling of the wind and speed. If only he knew that the love for speed and the feeling of home in nature were a part of the white wolf within him.

Louis stared at the clock, painfully waiting for the dame bell to ring and dismiss them. Finally the bell rings, Louis packs up all his stuff and runs out of the class room. He immediately jumps onto his skateboard and breezes though the halls, opens the double doors and the sun hits his tan skin. His blue eyes adjust quickly and he continues to breeze though the school grounds. He smiles when he sees Zayn and Shawn dressed in uniform standing by there police car. Lou dose a trick as be jumps over the stairs and lands perfectly on the floor. Instead of slowing down he speeds up and once he’s close enough he jumps of his board and lands in Shawn's arms " Hey Shawn" Shawn happily catches Lou and kisses the top of his head "Hey there blue. I hear that you start your first day at work today" Shawn was also involved in the decision of letting Louis get a job, he agreed with Niall that a job would be good for him "Yes, you are looking at the newest server at Nandos" Lou says with pride and Shawn swings his arm around him " That's awesome blue, I get a discount now right?" he jokes " Only if you tip your amazing waiter well. Hey where were you this morning?" Both Zayn and Louis watch as Shawn pulls out something form his pocket " Well I was actually out picking up something for you" Lou's eyes lit up, Shawn liked it when they lit up like that " For me? what is it?" Shawn held up the gift for Louis to take "Oh god, really pepper spray! Were do you guys even get this stuff" Shawn laughs " Hey you can never be to safe right Zayn" Of course Zayn agrees with Shawn, Louis rolls his eyes " You guys I'm going to be a waiter, not an international spy. What do you want me to do pepper spray people for not leaving me a good tip" Zayn laughs " Just take it Lou, its for your own safety" Louis let’s out a loud sigh and puts the spray in his pocket " Oh goody, when I get home I’ll put it next to the pocket knife Liam gave me and the taser Niall got me. Where do you guys even get this stuff? I swear to god I will pepper spray myself if I get another gift like this. I’m surprised you haven't bought me a war tank or a missile or...what are those things called that you throw at people and they go boom...” Louis pauses his rant to think " A grenade?" Shawn fills in the blank " Yes! A grenade! I mean come on you do know I'm a teenager right. Literally anything at all would be a good gift. Earphones, clothes, shoes... hell even a book but no you all went with weapons of mass destruction" Zayn and Shawn chuckle at Lou's rant, he's so cute when he gets worked up "There not weapons of mass destruction Louis , we just want to make sure nothing happens to you. Now get you ass in the car or we will be late" Louis rolls his eyes and begins to walk towards the police car. There about to hop in the car when Zayn gets a 1080 call in the car radio. Louis has hung around the boys enough to know what all the codes mean and that was a car chase. It was an emergency situation and they needed all officers at the site. " Dame it" Zayn yells " Lou I'm Sorry. I wont be able to take you to work we have to go. I'm going to have to call Liam to see if-" Zayn was interrupted by Louis getting out of the car " Zayn its okay its just a couple blocks away, I'll ride my skateboard there" Zayn was not convinced and neither was Shawn " Please guys, you need to trust me. Please let me do this, Liam is very busy at work and so is Niall. Don't disrupt them because of me" they did trust Louis they just didn't trust everyone else, they were cops they see and deal with crazy people everyday " Please Zayn, I promise I will call once I'm there. I wont talk to anyone" Lou started to pout and bat his blue eyes and in that moment Shawn knew Zayn would crack, it was hard to say no to Louis when he pouted. Shawn has fallen victim to the pout and blue eyes countless times. Against his better judgment Zayn said "okay, just this once Lou. I need you to go straight to work. Don't talk to anyone and you need to call me once your there. " Louis thanks them and started to skate away, the two worried cops fading away the farther he gets.

This was turning into the best day ever, not only did he pass his exam today but he was on his way to his first day of work. He skated through the streets with speed and precision, his movement's on the board were so swift and graceful. He looked so happy with his hair blowing in the wind, the squint in his eyes from the bright sunlight and the way he smiles when he lands his tricks. Riding though the busy streets and busy lives, he was a couple blocks away for work when he came to a crossroads. There were two ways to get to the restaurant from his current location. If he takes sunset street, he will arrive to work faster but the scenery is so boring because its all old buildings and boring cement roads. On the other hand he could go down Riverdale street, the view was way better but it's the long way to work. His brothers would not approve of him going down Riverdale but something was drawing him towards that direction. He started to go down Sunset street but stopped, through Riverdale you couldn't see that far into the forest because of the boarder but its better then cement and street sings so Louis decides to head down Riverdale road at full speed.

As promised the scenery was beautiful; he has seen it before but usually from the backseat of the car when one of the boys would drive him around doing errands. He could actually smell the trees, hear the crackling of the leaves he was running over with his skate board. The aroma of the flowers planted along the way filled the air. It was strange to Louis that there needed to be a boarder separating them form the supernatural. He didn't understand why people feared what was different, being different is what makes people unique. How boring would it be if we were all the same, in his opinion the war was silly. If his brothers knew he was this close to the boarder they would flip, he is forbidden from coming this close to the fence but he can't help but be drawn to the forest. He couldn’t describe the feeling, it almost felt like a magnetic field pulling him in. 

He suddenly stops when the buildings end and the forest takes over both sides of the road. He had forgotten about this part of the road, one side is human territory where people hike and take strolls and the other side the fence continues for the supernatural side. He should head back and just take the other road to work, but something inside him tells him to keep going. He continues to go down the road, the aromas he smelled earlier intensified. He found himself going faster and faster when all of a sudden a vision stops him right in his tracks. In the vision he was being held by a man, the same man that haunted his nightmares. The sky around them starts to flash with lightning and a women appears, the women with black hair and red lips. Then just like that the vision stops, when he snaps out of the vision he loses his balance on his skateboard and falls to the ground. “Shit, What the hell was that?” The man with the black eyes was now haunting him in broad daylight instead of just his nightmares. Not only that but the man now had a friend, a women with red lips, black hair and an evil smirk. He dusted himself off after getting up and felt a slight sting on his cheek. When he goes to touch it he finds a bit of blood in his hand, he had a scrap on his left cheek and both his arms from the fall. Great his brothers were going to flip once they saw this. He's going to have to lie and say he got it at work because if they were to find out he was this close to the boarder they would most likely kill him or ground him till he was ninety. He went to go look for his skateboard but to his dismay it had broken in half. " Shit! shit! Shit!" he was going to have to walk the rest of the way. He was about to pick up what's left of his skateboard when a butterfly landed on his hand. " Oh, hey their little guy" he couldn't help admire the butterfly's beauty, the colors of its wings was a mixture of yellow-orange and black.

One butterfly, turned to two, and it multiplied to four. It was amazing. Louis has never seen anything like it, soon there were hundreds of butterflies flying around Louis. He giggled when they would land on his bare skin because it tickled. All of a sudden the butterflies started leading him away from the road. Lou was so enchanted by the site that he didn't notice they were leading him towards the border. It seemed like more butterflies were coming and he let out a small squeak when the butterflies lifted him up. He couldn't believe it; he was flying. It was hard to be scared when the sight was so beautiful. The feeling didn't last long, before he knew it his feet peacefully hit the ground. He thanked the butterflies as they began to fly into the sun. The sound of a twig breaking behind a bush snapped him out of the high he was experiencing from the moment with the butterflies. He began to panic, he realized he was standing behind enemy lines. The butterflies had taken him over the boarder and now he wasn't sure what to do, he was scared and really wanted his brothers. He looked around in a frantic manner, the fence wasn't to far away. He was sure that if he ran he would make it there quickly. The problem was getting over the fence, he heard the sound again and took off without thinking. The moment he began to run a black wolf came out of the bushes, Louis looked back and saw the beast for the first time. The black wolf was huge, running in all fours with his fangs on full display ready to bite into his prey. Its eyes were red and its claws were ready to pierce human flesh. Louis tried to run as fast as he could but he was out of breath and the wolf was catching up. He reached the fence but he knew there was no way he could get over or under it. He takes off in a random direction to try to lose the wolf behind him. What Louis doesn't realize is wolves are natural born hunters and sadly he was the prey. He runs past boulders and trees, at one point he stepped in a puddle of mud and began to sink. He grabbed onto a nearby branch and pulled himself out. He had no time to catch his breath and continued to run, small branches from the trees hitting him along the way.

His heart was pounding out of his chest, if he didn't die from the wolf claws a heart attack would do it. The wolf was relentless and kept Louis in his sights, he was waiting for the right time to strike. Louis could hear the wolf getting closer, he needed to think of a plan but before he could he trips on the root of a tree protruding from the ground and rolls down a hill. He tumbles down and lands face down at the bottom. Louis was in so much pain but the adrenalin had him up in seconds, he looks up at the hill and sees the wolf. The wolf finally gets his chance to stick and he surges toward Louis, claws out and ready to strike. Louis throws up his arms to cover himself when a large brown wolf comes out form behind him. Louis watches as the black wolf and the brown wolf fight, at first he is in shock but once he comes to his senses he moves out of the way. The black wolf was strong but the brown wolf fought with not only strength but skill. Louis was fascinated, He didn't know whether he should run away or stay. He couldn't just leave the brown wolf after he saved his life, all of a sudden the black wolf got a good hit in and it sent the brown wolf flying. Louis yelled out for the brown wolf witch was not a good idea because it got the attention of the black wolf. The wolf sized Louis up and down and started to approach him, with every step the black wolf took forward Louis toke one back. The air was still and Louis had to remind himself to breath, He took another step back only to realize he was now up against a huge tree. The black wolf licked his fangs with his tong as it got ready to pounce suddenly the brown wolf came up behind the black wolf and tossed it back. Instead of allowing the black wolf time to recover the brown wolf opened his large mouth and Louis had to look away. All he heard were the cries of the black wolf. He though the brown wolf had killed the black wolf but when he finally looked up, the black wolf was running away limping.

Now it was just Louis and the mysterious brown wolf who saved his life, he should be terrified but for some reason he was not. He was about to thank the brown wolf when the wolf collapse. Louis rushes to his side and kneels down, he reached out but the wolf began to growl “ It’s okay, I-I just want to help you” The wolf tired to get up but collapsed again “Please” The wolf finally made eye contact, His green eyes meet the boys blue eyes for the first time. With eyes like that the wolf would do anything the boy asked. Something in the wolf shifted and he let Louis get closer. Louis assessed the wolf and found that the poor wolf had a huge cut on his side. Everything his brothers had always warned him about when it came to wolfs became blurred. This wolf had saved him, the least he could do was help. Louis looked around and saw a little river. He rushed over garbed two big leaves he found and poured water into one of them. He carried the supplies he had found and walked back to the wolf. To say he was nervous was an understatement, he was sacred shitless. He was use to his patients being human not werewolves with fur and huge teeth. He takes a deep breath " Okay, Um- I" he needs to control his nerves if he's going to do this. He reached out to touch the wolf and once he dose the wolf opens his eyes. They were a green that Louis had never seen, it was breathtaking. The wolf tried to get up but was to weak after the fight he had with the black wolf. " Hey come on, This is the least I can do for saving me" Lou says, and the wolf can't help but do what the beautiful angel has told him to do. The wolf has never heard a voice so pure and serene, the way the boy licked his lips when concentrating was mesmerizing. His wolf had never seen a face so pretty; the boy was small in frame but look really fit. Those eyes were so blue he almost fell in them and drowned. This boy was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, but the wolf didn't know what he was. He looked like a human but when he looked in this boys eyes he could sense something else, and his smell was so intoxicatingly wonderful. He was actually hunting when he got a whiff of the amazing sent, that's actually what lead him to Louis. He's glad he decided to follow the scent or else Louis would have-his thoughts were interrupted when the boy spoke again.

" I'm going to clean the wound off with the water" the werewolf was impressed by the young boy; most humans would have given a rat's ass about the werewolf being hurt. That or the stupid human would have just run away terrified but this boy was different " It is going to sting a little" Louis stares into the wolfs green eyes and for some reason he seems to understand the wolf. He pours the water on the wound and the wolf doesn't even flinch. Louis then gets the other large leaf and places it over the wound and applies pressure to try and stop the bleeding " These are the only supplies I managed to find. They will do for now" The wolf watches Louis as he examines the wound, the boy is so cute. The way he squints his eyes when he is thinking and the way he sticks out his tong when he concentrates on placing the leaf in the perfect spot amuses the wolf. Louis can feel the wolf staring at him and for some reason he becomes flushed, like a little school girl whose crush has talked to her for the first time. " I don't have anything to hold it in place and put pressure on it" Louis looks around and thinks, He then looks at his sweater and rips one of his sleeves off. He takes the sleeve and wraps it around the huge wolf, he didn't think it would fit but he stretches it out and its a perfect fit. The boy had literally taken the clothes of his back for the wolf “okay done, how dose that feel” the wolf looks down at the boys work and begins to gets up. It’s amazing how much the wolf towered over Louis.

" Wow" Louis says as he looks up at the wolf in wonder, today has been a crazy day. he can't wait to tell his... " Oh my god my brothers are going to kill me!" Louis begins to panic and the wolf just looks at the boy try and find his way back. Its very cute to watch, Louis was going the wrong way but the wolf couldn't tell him because he was enjoying the boys back side. Especially his large bum, the wolf did feel bad for the boy though. So after a couple more seconds of admiring the boys back side he decided to help the boy get home. The boy has been though enough today so The wolf decided not to shift into his human form; he is just going to stay in his wolf form. He was intrigued by this boy and doesn't want to scare him off, the wolf jumps in front of Louis and leans down so their eye to eye. The bad kind of butterflies in Lou’s stomach turn into the good kind of butterflies when blue eyes meet green. Louis couldn't help but smile, he should be scared of this creature but he can't help the feeling of comfort he feels around this total stranger " I really need to get home, do you think you could help me find my way" Louis ask and the wolf nods. The wolf then walks behind Louis and pushes him lightly in the direction he should go. Louis giggles and takes the hint and begins to walk with the wolf following close behind him. The sun was beginning to set. They walked about a mile east and Louis could finally see Riverdale road. He had never been so happy to see concrete, he stared to walk a little faster and noticed his broken skateboard was still on the ground. The wolf helped him get over the fence and Louis was sad now that he had to say goodbye. " I never told you my name, Its Louis" they were now separated by the fence and the wolf could sense the boy was sad, he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little sad as well. knowing the boys name was like a puzzle piece the wolf never knew he was missing. For some reason his inner wolf was yelling at him to mate this young boy. He suppressed those thoughts, mating a human was forbidden but was this boy human? The wolf needed to get back to his pack, he turned and stated to walk into the forest

" Wait!” the wolf turns to look at the boy “ I wish I could see you again" Louis puts his hand though the fence and slowly makes his way to the wolfs fur. Its soft and both Louis and the wolf feel fireworks. They look into each others eyes and Louis can sense the wolf wanting to see him again. "let’s meet here again tomorrow" Louis says and the wolf nods with little hesitation. Louis starts to head back to the road when he turns around again " What's your name?" Louis asks but got no response from the wolf because duh he's a wolf. Louis goes to pick up his broken skateboard, before taking off he noticed the wolf write something on the dirt with his paw. Once the wolf is done he looks at Louis one more time before he disappears into the now dark forest. Louis walk's over and with the help of the moonlight he reads the name written on the dirt. HARRY.


	6. Who The Hell is Harry?

Zayn and Shawn walked into there apartment exhausted after a long day of work. It was takeout night and Niall had been in charge of getting the food for tonight. When they walked into the kitchen the boy's were half way though the pepperoni pizza Niall had ordered. Zayn tried to ignore the disgusting way Niall was devouring the pizza, _'dose he even chew his food?'_ Zayn thought to himself. Zayn had let everyone know that Louis was going to walk to work since he and Shawn had to deal with an emergency. When Louis didn't call Zayn became worried, but Shawn convinced him that he was probably so excited to start working and forgot. The boys sat around eating and talking until Niall challenged all of them to a round of FIFA on the PlayStation. The boys were half way though the game when Zayn received a call. He quickly glanced form the TV to his phone to see who was calling, Danny's name came up on his screen. Danny was the owner of Nandos where Louis got the job. Zayn answered and put the phone in between his ear and his shoulder so he could continued to hold his game controller. He was kicking Niall's ass in the game and he was not about to lose his advantage, It was fun to beat Niall considering how much of a soar loser he was "Hey Danny, Let me just apologies in advance for whatever Louis broke or for whatever he did or did not do" Danny chuckles but Zayn could sense there was something wrong. He puts his controller down and puts the phone on speaker so that all the boys could hear "Hey Zayn, how you doing buddy?" Danny sounded a little off "I'm good thanks. How is Louis doing? Please don't tell me he already messed up" He joked, the boys love Louis but he's very clumsy. They all joked with Louis about him getting the orders confused or spilling the food before it even got to the table. Zayn expected to hear Danny maybe complain about Louis being sassy or spending to much time talking to costumer's "I was actually calling to ask you how he was doing, I like him a lot and agreed to hire him because you guys are loyal customer's but he never showed up" sirens starts to go off in all the boy's heads "What do you mean he never showed up?" Zayn's heart starts to race and all he could think was that something bad had happened "He was scheduled at four but never showed, I tried calling him but his phone is off" Zayn panicked and Shawn tried to call Louis but Danny was right Lou's phone was off "Is everything okay-" They didn't even let Danny finish his sentence Zayn hung up, they all grabbed there coats and were out the door in seconds.

The air was tense and filled with anger, worry and guilt "This is your fault Zayn! You should have taken him to work" Niall yells "That's not fair, It not Zayn's fault he-" Shawn was interrupted "Its your fault to Shawn" It was rare to see Niall so upset, it was equally rare to see Shawn mad. That's the power of fear, it turns even the wise and strong into reckless and feeble individuals. It can even turn the best of friends into strangers "It's no one's fault. Both Zayn and I already feel guilty enough, I don't need you rubbing it in" It was true, the guilt was slowly eating Zayn alive. He honestly didn't know what was worse the fear of it all or the guilt. Fear is like the color black, It absorbs all the other colors and leaves only a dark surface. Fear as an emotion will act like the color black and absorb and drown out all other emotions until there Is nothing left but fear. That’s why fear is used in battle to weaken and place doubt in their opponent’s eyes. Fear forms a shadow over its victim, taking advantage of the lost and preying on the weak. Not many conquer it but if you do you will see that whatever causes that fear may cast a large shadow but in fact the objet of fear itself is small.

No one dared say a word as they walked, worried that one wrong word could light the fuse. Zayn Stopped walking, the boys noticed and turned to face him. Zayn kept his gaze on the ground trying to find the courage to speak "Niall is right, It is my fault. I should have taken him, there should be nothing more important then Louis" Zayn whispered, Niall didn't mean to upset Zayn but he felt like he had no control over the situation. He was scared and worried about Louis, blaming Zayn was his way of coping. Niall needed an outlet for his anger and unfortunately Zayn was the punching bag. As much as Niall knew it was not Zayn's fault he couldn't stop the anger coming out of him "Yeah well to fucken late Zayn. If something happens to him I will never forgive you" Niall harshly pushes past Zayn. Zayn is usually level headed and calm but Niall was testing his patience and pushing all the wrong buttons "Don't fucken push me Niall!" Shawn and Liam immediately got in-between the bothers "Alright, that's enough Niall. Its no one's fault, now walk away. As for you Zayn take a deep breath and relax" Liam defends " We can't do this right now; we need to find Louis" There was no more time to waste.

They made a plan to separate and cover more ground, since Niall and Zayn kept fighting they needed to be on opposite searches. Liam and Zayn decided to search around Nandos, maybe someone at the restaurant or at one of the other surrounding businesses saw something that could help them find Louis. It was a long shot but it was worth a try. Niall and Shawn decided to look around Lou's school since it was the last place they saw him "You need to go easy on Zayn, he already blames himself" Shawn breaks the silence "It’s no one's fault, we made a mistake. A mistake that wont happen again. We are all worried and instead of pointing the finger we should come together" Niall ignored Shawn and continued to franticly look around for any signs of Louis "Hey!" Shawn garbs Niall's arm and forces him to stop "I'm talking to you!" Niall rips his arm away from Shawn's hold "Don't touch me! I'm sick of you defending Zayn! You should be more upset! My little brother is missing and all you care about is Zayn's feelings. Well fuck you Shawn I'm going to find Louis with or without your help" Shawn sighs "Niall I don't know what the hell is going on in your head but this is not you. If you want to be mad at me and Zayn fine, be mad. What I will not allow you to do is make me feel like I don't care about Louis. I care about him just as much as you do so fuck you Niall!" Shawn was hurt, he had given up just as much as Niall for Louis. He has been a constant in Lou's life and for Niall to make him feel like less then hit a soft spot for Shawn. He always felt like the outsider, its hard not to when the brother's bond is so strong. Niall sighs because Shawn was right, man he had royally fucked up "Shit, Shawn man...I umm... I never meant to say that you didn't care. I'm sorry, that shit was not cool. I'm just scared and I'm taking it out on you and Zayn. I know its not Zayn's fault or yours. I'm just I don't know... Lost" Shawn could see how on edge Niall was, He didn't want to push him any further. The faster they found Louis the better _'Where are you blue?'_ Shawn thought to himself.

Liam and Zayn leave the restaurant, they talked to Danny and all the other associates and sadly no one had seen or heard from Louis. Zayn had gone full on cop back in the restaurant, the poor employees were all probably crying and traumatized. The more time that went by Zayn got more and more worried "Zayn you need to calm down, I understand your upset and worried but-" Zayn cuts him off "Yeah I'm upset Liam, I fucked up okay. I should have stayed with him! He should have been my priority not my fucken job! God damn it!" Zayn losses his cool and kicks the trash can, civilians around them stop and stare. After Liam tells everyone to get lost and to mind there own business he grabs Zayn and leads him to a nearby ally "Hey stop! Calm down, no one is to blame. We need to find him so pull yourself together and lets keep looking" Zayn grabs Liam by the collar of his shirt and pushes him against the wall "Stop telling me to calm down! Louis is missing because of me Liam! It's my fault! If something happens to him I-" Liam breaks Zayn's hold and pushes him to the ground "What do you want me to do huh? Tell you its your fault? Blame you? Hit you? What good will that do Zayn! I'm sick of your attitude, get your shit together because I need you to find Louis" Liam offers Zayn his hand but Zayn smacks it away and charges towards Liam. Zayn lands on top and tries to swing at Liam. They toss, turn and struggle for control. Finally Liam pins Zayn down and raises his fist, he was about to strike but stops "I'm scared Liam" Liam is at a loss for words, Zayn never gets emotional. He never shows fears much less actually admit it. Considering that for Zayn it's a sign of weakness. He has only seen him cry once when there father was saying his last goodbye. A single tear ran down Zayn's check "He is somewhere out there, probably afraid and alone. I'm suppose to be the one to protect him and I wasn't there Liam. I'm weak, I pretend I'm strong but I'm not" Liam lets go of his hold on Zayn and sits on the ground next to him "Let me tell you something Zayn, Louis will be alright." Zayn sits up looks over to Liam wondering how he knows that "I know my little brother, he can hold his own. I don't blame you and I know that Niall doesn't blame you either. Just like you he is scared, blaming you makes it easier for him to process the fear. I'm sorry Zayn" Zayn didn't understand why Liam was apologizing "I have been so worried about Louis for the last seventeen years that I forgot that I was also a big brother to you and Niall. I promise I will be better. I see so much of you in Louis, he adores you. You guys have this bond that I cant even explain" Zayn wipes the tear that had fallen "That's why I need you, without your help I wont be able to find Louis" Liam makes his way of the floor and dust himself off "Let's find Louis" Liam extends his hand to Zayn one last time, this time Zayn takes it "Thank you Liam... I umm...well" Zayn was having trouble articulating his words so Liam helped him out "I have never been more proud of you Zayn, showing your emotions is not weakness its strength. I know you wont like this but I'm going to hug you anyways" Zayn chuckles and let's Liam hug him. Liam understands why Zayn blames himself but he needs to control himself and focus on what's important, finding Louis.

They continue there search. Hoping Niall and Shawn had better luck, Liam calls Niall "Anything?" Liam hopes for good news "No. What about you guys?" Liam was about to answer when he heard Zayn gasp "LOUIS!" Liam looked in the direction Zayn was looking and finally saw him too. He was so relived to see Louis that he forgot about Niall and Shawn on the phone "Oh sorry, guys we found him. We are not to far form home meet us there" Nail was halfway though his question when Liam hung up. Louis heard his name being called on the corner of Riverdale and Sunset Street. He turned around and saw Zayn calling out to him while running towards him, with Liam following. Liam and Zayn shove through the crowds of people around them and finally get to Louis "Oh thank God, Lou!! Your okay!" Zayn lunges at him and embraces him. Louis let himself be held, he heard Zayn whispering sweet things into his ear and felt Liam's lingering kisses but somehow still felt hollow "What the hell happened?" The fear of Louis missing disappeared and was replaced by the fear of the state he was in. He had scratches all over his body and a big cut on his cheek, he had scrapes all over his arms and legs and his clothes were all ripped up with grass and dirt stains. He was shaking and way to quiet for there liking. Louis made no eye contact and stared at the ground while Zayn and Liam put there hands all over him trying to figure out what happened. "Who did this? I'll kill them" Both Liam and Zayn look around for anything or anyone suspicious but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Louis had a million thoughts going though his mind, slowly trying to process everything that had happened today. The butterflies, the black wolf, almost dying and of coarse the mysterious brown wolf named Harry. It was all to much. "Louis...Look at me Lou" Zayn placed his hand under Lou's chin and raised it "Louis talk to me" both Liam and Zayn were very concerned especially when Louis pushed past Zayn's hand and started to cry on his shoulder. Louis hadn't had a chance to break down until now, the events of today scared him. Today were overwhelming to say the least. It was all to much, the more he tried to process it the more anxious, scared and confused he got. Zayn picks Louis up and protectively carries him home. All the way back home he cried, the memories of the big black wolf with red eyes and big fangs replaying in his head. The only thing keeping him calm aside from Zayn's strong arms around him was the memory of green eyes.

Once they get home Liam took Louis from Zayn and carried him to the kitchen were he sat him on a chair. Liam grabs some medical supplies and looks over all his cuts and scrapes, luckily there were no serious injuries just some scraps and bruises. Louis could feel Zayn's gaze on him, he was to scared to look at his older brother in the eyes in fear that Zayn would figure out the truth. They all heard the door open and turned to see Niall and Shawn. Once they saw Louis they immediately ran to hug him "Louis, what the hell happened?" Niall asked and all the boy's turned their attention to Louis "That's what we all want to know, he hasn't said anything since we found him" Zayn stated, he was becoming increasingly worried. Shawn kneeled in front of the chair Louis was sitting on and wiped away the tear that escaped his glossy blue eye's "Hey blue, I'm glad your okay. Your bothers were worried sick, I was worried sick. Mind filling us in on what happened?" He knew that once he told his brothers what happened he would never be allowed out, he wanted to see Harry again so he tried to lie. "I ummm... I fell" he shrugged his shoulders and tired to make as minimal as possible. All the boys looked at each other with confusion. Zayn was not in the mood for lies "Louis you don't actually think were dumb enough to believe that do you?" he says sternly "Lou did something happen at school?" Zayn can feel Liam is starting to lose his cool "I already told you guys, I wasn't paying attention and lost control while on my skateboard. I fell and that's it, no big deal" and that's when Liam lost his patience.

"No big deal? You have cuts, bruises and scrapes all over you body but that's no big deal? Enough Louis!" he yells and Louis can't help but flinch "Don't lie to us, a fall will not cause scratches and scrapes like the ones all over your arms and legs. A fall will not cause you to cry uncontrollably all the way home. Now I'm going to ask you one last time Louis and I don't want to hear this fall bullshit... What. The hell. Happened." Liam put air quotes around the word fall, not believing Louis for one second that Louis just fell. Louis flinched, Liam never yells at him. He knows he worried his brothers and Shawn but he can't tell them the truth or he will never get to see Harry again, hell he would be grounded until he was a hundred and probably never see another living soul again. So he stays quiet and that boiled Liam's blood even more "That's it!" Liam slams the table causing Louis to jump into Shawn's arm "Liam calm down, he's scared and upset" Niall defends "What about how sacred we were huh Niall?" he turns his attention back to Louis "We were all worried sick about you Louis, Zayn was going crazy with the guilt. Niall was about to fight the whole fucken town. Shawn was trying to keep all of us form killing each other. You think that's fair Louis? because I don't, I need answers" Louis pulled away from Shawn's embrace, he was starting to get upset again. He felt guilty for lying but his brothers but they would never understand "Stop treating me like a baby Liam!" Louis yells and that's a big surprise to the boys, Louis never yells "Then stop acting like one Louis" Liam yells back, he will not be disrespected like this. Zayn and Niall try to tell Liam to calm down "No I will not, I'm the oldest and Louis will answer my questions" Louis ignores him again and that was the last straw for Liam "Okay Louis since you want to act like a brat you will be treated like one. You will no longer be allowed to work at Nandos" Louis can't believe it "What? that's not fair!" he yells "No Louis what is not fair is that you made us all worry and you don't have the the nerve to tell us the truth" Liam yells "Liam I think you need to calm down" Zayn tries to bring order back into this conversation that has turned into a screaming match "Stay out of it Zayn. Since Louis here doesn't want to tell us what happed, he will not be allowed out unless it's school. I will personally drop you off and pick you up" Liam warns and the boys just look at Louis. Shawn feels useless he wants to help but doesn't know how, he hates it when they fight but Liam was right. Louis needs to tell them what's going on "That's not fair, I hate that you treat me like a child!" Liam doesn't know were all this attitude is coming from "I don't care if it's not fair, I am your older brother and what I say goes" This was not going well they needed to take a step back "Liam, I need to have a word with you. Alone, in the living room" Liam wants to protest but Niall forces him into the living room. Louis can hear Niall yelling at Liam "He's scared Liam, and your scaring him even more. We are all worried but yelling at him wont help the situation, get control of yourself. I will not allow you to keep yelling at him like that" Its times like this that's Louis misses his parents. The anger is getting the best of everyone so Zayn tries to open up the communication that both Liam and Louis are avoiding "Lou" he says in a calm voice, he can tell Louis is scared and nervous and he hates seeing him like this "We love you, you know that right?" Zayn places a finger under Louis chin and raises it so there looking into each others eyes, Louis nods "We are not mad at you; I's sorry if it feels like that. We were just really worried. It's our job to protect you and we can't do that if we don't know what happened. We are not going to be mad, were your bothers we will always be here no matter what" Liam and Niall come back into the room it seems as though everyone has calmed down. Louis closes his eyes and can feel all eyes on him, Its always better to be honest. He mentally said goodbye to Harry because after he tells his brothers what happened he will never be allowed to see him again.

He takes a deep breath and begins to explain "Well I was skating to work when I came to the crossroad on Sunset and Riverdale" Liam already looked displeased "I well... I decided to take Riverdale St." He saw that all his brothers were about to protest but he beat them to the punch "I know, I know. I'm not suppose to take that road because it's to close to the boarder but I just couldn't help it. Something was pulling me in that direction, I-I don't know how to explain it but something was just drawing me into the forest" All the boys could see Lou's eyes light up when he begins to talk about the forest, they all understand that feeling because they have it to. It's their wolf instinct, the need for nature was in their blood "I wasn't lying when I said I fell; I really did fall but I still don't understand why. It was strange, I had like a vision or a flashback maybe even a memory come to me while I was skating" Louis noticed the immediate shift in all the boy's "A vision? About what?" Niall was to afraid to ask so he was glad Liam did "I was a baby I think and I was being held by a man, the same man from my nightmares. The sky around us started to flash with lightning and when the glare vanishes a women appears. The women had black hair and red lips, I have never seen her before" Zayn, Niall and Liam all look at each other. He remembered the night from many moons ago, there fight with Nick and Kara. Hopefully thats all he remembers "It felt so real' Louis whispered beginning to get lost in thought _'was it just a vision or was it a memory?'_ Louis thought to himself " Was there any one else in the vision?" Louis snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to Liam "No, Why?" Louis was confused by the question "No reason, I just umm- so that's when you fell?" he tried to change the subject and luckily Louis didn't read to much into it "Yeah, I wasn't paying attention because of the vision so I feel. I got up and realized my skateboard had broken in half, that's also how I got the scratch on my face and a couple of the scarps. Then out of no were a bunch of butterflies appear it it was the most amazing thing, they surrounded me and lifted me off the ground. It was so magical I literally wouldn't balm you if you didn't believe me." Niall's breath hitched, butterflies? Sounded like magic, dark magic. The boys continued to listen very carefully "This all sounds great Louis but why were you so upset when Zayn and Liam found you?" Shawn asked and Louis sighed and braced himself this was it "Well.... When the butterflies put me down I realized I was.... Well I was-" Louis was dragging this out, still not sure how much he should tell them "You were?" Liam questions "On the other side of the boarder" and that's when when all the boys lost it. It became pure chaos in the Tomlinson residence. Liam was furious, he went on and on about how dangerous it is to have gone over the boarder. Zayn was shocked, Louis could tell his mind was racing. Niall and Shawn couldn't stay still, they paced back and forth agreeing with everything Liam kept yelling. Louis was overwhelmed he wanted to say something to ease all there worries "Everyone please calm down, you are all overreacting! Can I please get a word in" It took a while but the boys finally calmed down "Sheesh, you guys are worse then the black wolf-" Louis gasped and covered his mouth with both hands wide-eyed after realizing what he had accidently said _'shit, shit, shit'_ was all he could think "Wolf?" All four boys yelled in confusion and anger, as if things couldn't get worse Shawn looked over and noticed Zayn's eyes were turning red "Oh shit, umm Zayn come with me" Zayn was going to refuse and then Shawn whispered "Eye's" Zayn was confused at first but then understood "Shit" Zayn was so mad at the thought of a wolf attacking his little brother his inner wolf was clawing to come out. He had to get It back under control. Louis was confused, not only was he still alive after that confession but his brothers were all acting strange. He could have sworn that for a second Zayn's eyes turned red. Before he could get another look Shawn had taken Zayn into the living room. Louis was starting to get suspicious. Liam and Niall looked extremely frustrated and surprisingly anxious. Liam was practically pulling his hair out and Niall was biting his nails, something they only did when they were nervous _'why would they be nervous'_ Louis thought to himself, was he missing something?

"This is why you don't go near the dame boarder Louis; we could have lost you today!" Liam tired to control himself but his inner wolf just like Zayn's felt threaten "Liam, breath. You need to relax" Niall was becoming worried he didn't want Liam to go all alpha in front of Louis, especially when Shawn was still trying to control Zayn's "No Niall I will not calm down! He almost got killed today!" Liam yells but immediately regrets it when he looks over at Louis curled up into himself, afraid and confused. As furious as he was he needed to control himself. This was no longer about Louis lying it was now about his safety. How much did the wolf know about Louis? Is he one of Nicks men? Butterflies? Black wolf? Are Nick and Kara working together again? So many questions ran though Liam's mind and if he was going to get any answers from Louis he was going to have to control his anger. He took some deep breaths and walked over to were Louis was still siting playing with the hem of his shift "Look, I'm sorry for yelling. I will try to clam down. I Just- I need to know everything. Were there others?" Louis nodded no "Did the wolf try to talk to you?" Louis nodded no again "Are you sure?" Louis nodded yes, Liam found it weird that a large alpha wolf would be alone but believed Louis "Okay, so then what happened? How did you get away?" Louis made up a whole story about how he got away, there was no way they could know about the brown wolf " So yeah once I reached the fence I knew that the wolf wouldn't follow me out" He was going to keep Harry as his little secret. Liam was suspicious of Lou's story, It didn't make sense. He's glad Louis is okay but how could little Louis out run a black alpha wolf? Louis was hiding something so he decides to ask Louis a couple more questions "How did you manage to get over the boarder Louis?" Liam could tell Louis was lying, he raised the kid for God's sake. When Louis lies he usually starts with an 'umm'. He avoids details and eye contact "Umm..." There was the 'umm' Liam was looking for "Well..." Now louis was avoiding eye contact "I guess the adrenalin just gave me the strength" and he then tries to change the subject "Man I'm hungry" bingo, know Liam knew he was lying for sure. Louis was obviously hiding something so Liam continued to press him by asking questions related to detail hoping Louis would slip up. Niall looked at Liam suspiciously, wondering why he was asking so many stupid questions. Louis wasn't proud of lying but if telling the truth meant not seeing Harry, then he would become the best and biggest liar "Well thank god your okay, I'm glad you didn't bump into anymore wolf's" Liam said, he needed to get to the bottom of this "Wolf's are horrible and dangerous creatures Louis, they will hurt you and wont think twice about it" Louis thought that was unfair to say " I'm sure not all wolf's are like that" Louis tried to defend and Liam knows he's getting closer to the truth "Yes they are Louis, they are sick and twisted animals. They kill for sport and destroy everything. One must never turn there back on a wolf" Niall was very confused to what Liam was doing, and Louis was beginning to get mad at Liam's harsh and ignorant words. How dare he talk that way about Harry "All of them are the same Louis, there all monsters waiting to hurt there next victim" That was the last straw for Louis, he couldn't hold it in any longer "Shut up! Harry would never hurt me" He immediately covered his mouth with both his hands "Harry?" Zayn questions confused and a little upset as he and Shawn walk back to the group "Who the hell is Harry?" Louis cringes knowing he been caught and has to comes clean.

Once Louis tells them all what really happened Liam stands up from his chair "I can't believe you lied to us Louis, just lie after lie after lie. We are just trying to keep you safe. You will no longer work, you will only go to school and that's it" Louis couldn't believe how unfair this was. He hoped at least Zayn or Niall would speak up but they didn't "You are forbidden to ever go near the boarder, and you can forget about this Harry guy" Louis got up as well "What! No that's not fair, he saved my life" Zayn and Niall try to reason with Louis "No! You can't keep me from him!" Liam clenches his jaw "Louis I have made my decisions, now go to your-" Louis interrupts him "No! I don't care about your dame decision; What do you have against the supernatural anyway? I would think you would be more grateful to the wolf who saved my life. I will see him again; I don't care what any of you say!" Liam losses control, he slams the table and flips it over causing everyone to inch away "I am the Alpha of this pack and what I say goes!" The boys gasp and Louis is confused about what Liam just said, alpha? Pack? what the hell is going on. He feels like everyone is against him, its not fair " I hate you all! You're not my dad, stop acting like you are!" Is the last thing Louis yells before he runs into his room crying and slams the door shut.

To say the comment Louis had made hurt was an understatement, it actually crushed not only Liam but all the boys. They knew that they could never replace their father but they hoped they could fill in the void so that Louis wouldn't miss his parents to much. Zayn and Shawn try to clean up Liam's mess. Niall is the first to speak up "Well that went well" He tried to break the tension but it seemed to back fire "Grow up Niall" Niall put his arms up in surrender "I was only trying-" Liam interrupts " Just shut up, don't think you off the hook. Louis fell of that dame skateboard you got him. I knew it was a bad idea getting him that dame-" Zayn was over it, he steps in between Liam and Niall " Enough!" None of that matters right now. They had more important things to worry about then a dame skateboard, Zayn turns to Liam "What the hell was that Liam! You almost gave up everything we have worked so hard to hide" Liam regretted those words the moment they slipped out of his mouth. Louis will never forgive him; Louis is a smart and will start to question what Liam said "I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" he states " Fuck! I fucked up and went all alpha. Probably form the anger we all feel. Louis could have been hurt or worse. Our wolf's are just as protective over him, it is there instinct to protect. I could feel my wolf trying to come out, I'm sure Zayn did to" Zayn nodded, his eyes had turned red. Only retuning to their caramel brown after calming down. Shawn runs his hands though his hair "I think it's time to tell him the truth boy's" Everyone looked at Shawn like he was crazy "Did you not hear everything he said, his wolf is looking for an escape. His wolf instinct is kicking in" Zayn agrees but Louis will hate them for lying to him all these years "We would be hurting him more by making him stay away from what he really is. I mean we all know what we are and can control it but Louis has never experienced his wolf form" They went over everything Louis had told them happened "Now they know exactly were we are. The wolf that attacked Louis I'm sure works for Nick and most likely already went back to Nick with the news. Now that they know were here for sure we need to be more alert, the same way we blend in is the same way they can. As far as the butterflies go I'm sure it was that witch Kara, she used her black magic to get Louis passed the boarder" Niall's jaw clichés at the sound of the witches name, there is a lot of bad blood between those two. Niall will never forgive the witch for killing his mother in front of him "As far as this Harry guy goes, I don't trust him. To go up against one of Nick's alphas and win you would have to be a strong alpha yourself. What would an alpha being doing in that part of the woods by himself? And why help?" the boy's agrees with what Liam is saying except for Niall "Yeah but guy's, he saved Louis life" Niall says, Zayn has been quiet this whole time just processing everything Louis had said. Liam and Niall started going at it again when Zayn finally spoke up again "I think we need to tell him the truth" everyone goes silent and turn there attention over to Zayn "I don't regret what we did because we kept him safe, but what Shawn said is true. We are not letting him be who he really is, a big part of that is because of us. We wanted to keep him safe but it came with the consequence of him losing who he really is. We need need to tell him, He will be upset and confused but we will get him to understand. Things are different now, keeping him safe just got a whole lot harder. Keeping him in the dark wont help keep him safe anymore. It will do the opposite and push him away. Telling him the truth and preparing him is what will help us keep him safe" He stops to take a breath and continues "When he made the comment about Liam not being his dad I... at first it really hurt my feelings but when I thought about it, he's right. We have been the parent and there is nothing wrong with that but Louis is eighteen now he needs more than just parents he needs his brothers and friends like Shawn. I think we owe him the truth not just for him but for mom and dad. I think he feels like he can't ask us anything about our parents or the past and he right because all we do is lie" The boys stay up all night discussing their next move, should they tell Louis the truth so he can be free or keep up with the lies and keep him safe.

Growing up without parents was hard for Louis, he would never admit it because he sees all the scarifies his brothers have made for him but there is not one day that goes by that he doesn't think about his parents. He wishes his mom was here so he could talk to her about the brown wolf that hasn't left his mind since the moment his blue eyes meet the wolf's green ones. He wished his father was here to help fix all the fighting and arguing between all his brothers. He feels guilty for even thinking that because his brothers are amazing but sometimes Louis just needs his parents. Especially right now that he is laying in his bed crying. His brothers are hiding something form him, he can feel it and that's what hurts the most. The people he loves and trusts the most are lying to him. What did Liam mean when he said he was the alpha of this pack? He can hear the screams and whispers coming from the kitchen, Niall is mad at Liam, Liam is mad at me, Zayn and Niall are going at it then Shawn and Liam go at it. Its a mess and he can't help but feel guilty, he didn't want them to fight anymore. He eventually tires out and falls asleep, it was four am when he is jolted out of bed due to another nightmare. It had started out as dream, a dream of him and the brown wolf but sadly it turned into a nightmare. To no surprise the nightmare was about the black wolf. He tossed and turned but his mind kept going back to the vision _'Who is this man with black eyes and what dose he want with me... Do I know this woman with red lips?'_ he thought to himself. Louis quietly got out of bed and opened the door to his room to find Zayn asleep outside his door. He quietly slips by him and saw Niall, Liam and Shawn had passed out in the living room. He opened the refrigerator door and waits for his eyes to adjust to the light to get a sip of water and a pain pill. The refrigerator light lights up most of the kitchen, Lou's eyes were all puffy and red from the crying, his bed hair was all over the place and his bear feet were now cold form the cold hardwood floor surface. He hears foots steps and turns around to find a shirtless Shawn had woken up.

" Hey blue, you still mad at me?" Louis is to tired and in to much pain to fight, before he knew it Shawn had wrapped his arms around his waist and held him like that until Louis finally hugged him back "I'm sorry that happened to you blue, I wish I could have been there to protect you. That's how you brothers feel as well. There not mad at you, they are mad at themselves for not being there when you needed them”Louis nods to tired to fight. He understands but no mater what they say Harry is not like that black wolf "Come, let's get you back to bed" he picks Louis up and walks him back to his room, gently lowering him back to bed "Shawn can you tell Zayn to come please" Shawn smiles and nods,he places a kiss oh his forehead before he steps out. Moments later Zayn comes in the room wearing nothing but his boxers "Hey Lou, is everything okay?" Louis wants to scream no, that nothing is okay. He got chased by a killer wolf, all his brothers are fighting with one another, Liam hates him right now, everything hurts and he will probably never see Harry again. Nothing is okay, but he is exhausted and only wants sleep at the moment. Zayn sits on top of the bed and runs his fingers though Lou's hair "Can you sleep with me tonight, I-I had a nightmare and I don't want to be alone" Zayn smiles and gets under the covers with Louis. He will make things right with Lou in the morning, right now they needed a good night sleep. While Louis dreamed of green eyes Zayn's thoughts about how to protect his little brother were keeping him up. It was hard to sleep knowing Louis was once again in danger. Eventually sleep took over and both boys slept blissfully unaware of the butterfly that had been flying around the room.


	7. Trouble On The Horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry about the wait but I promise it was worth it. Had so many ideas for this chapter and I feel like I finally got them all down on paper. Anyway anything that is in single quotation marks and italicized is meant to be a thought. I had so much fun writing this chapter, hope you like it as much a I do...maybe let me know your favorite part of the story so far? Here is chapter 7, enjoy...

Battered and beaten the black wolf limped and crawled back to his pack. Tormented by the pain the brown wolf had caused, every step was torture. He crawled though witch territory- The Dark Forest and past vampire territory- The Mountains. Finally, back in his element he entered Deadlands- just dry dessert sand and lifeless trees. It served as the home of the deadliest and most powerful alpha pack. Nick's Pack was feared and known by all other packs as the pack that could single handedly destroys everything in its path. They find pleasure in destroying everything a pack had built and then erasing them form history, it was almost a game for them. The black wolf made it to the gates of the dark castle, the gates opened and with the last bit of strength had he managed to crawl in. The room was large and dark, the only source of light came form green flames scattered along the walls. The skeleton of a large dragon hung from the celling like a chandelier. He passed a couple of scared and feeble Omegas tied up and chained to the walls. At the end of the long aisle sat Nick on his throne, made up of the bones of his fallen enemies. Nick's men were bowing in front of him, the black wolf finally shift back into human form and immediately collapsed. He curled up in pain and gasped for air, the men around him knew better then to help. No one moved, they continued to bow their heads to there alpha. Nick was not amused or affected in the least, he got out of his chair and walked to a giant stone tablet "I don't like to be kept waiting Zackary" the fact that his men was in pain and severely injured did not faze him "And neither dose Dicephaly" Though the pain Zackary quickly bowed his head "Mmm-my alpha...I-I apologize. I-I have failed y-you" He managed to stutter out, Nick rolls his eyes in annoyance "Go boar someone else with your excuses Zachery" Zachary gulps in fear and bears his neck as a sign of surrender to his alpha. Nick Finally turns and faces Zachary, enjoying the fear in his eyes "Tsk-tsk, what a shame" Nick nods his heads, All the men around them close their eyes because they know what's coming next "What is Dicephaly suppose to eat now? I sent you out to hunt for food and you come back with nothing" Nick's black eye's grow, the fear feeding him "Please sir, I- give me another chance" Zachary begs "Shhhh, beggars can't be choosers... Dicephaly come!" Nick calls for his newest pet, out of the darkest corner of the room Zachary sees four pairs of red eyes. He begins to shake and scoot backwards until he hits the wall. Out of the shadows a large twenty feet tall and forty feet long two headed snake slithers. The snake hisses and slowly stocks her prey "Since you were unable to provide anything for my sweet pet" Nicks looks from Zackery back to the snake "Dicephaly eat!" Zachery begs for his life, hoping that Nick will spare him "No, no, no! Please! I was attacked! By a brown wolf, I swear I was attacked!"

Nick chuckles and turns his attention back to the stone tablet, the tablet was sacred to Nick. It told the legend of the white wolf, engraved were all their secrets and rituals. Nick took it upon himself to personalize it, over the last couple centuries he would carve in the names of the packs that had fallen by his hand. There were hundreds and thousands of names on the stone tablet, each one carved in by Nick himself. He quietly traced over some of the names unbothered by the man screaming for him to spear his life. That is until he heard something that caught his attention "Dicephaly Stop!" The snake immediately stopped and unwrapped It's hold form Zachery "What did you say?" Zachery was blue form the lack of oxygen after being wrapped by the deadly snake, He coughed and tried to get his breath back "You said you saw a human boy?" Zachery nods still unable to fully speak, Nicks eyes go wide "Where in the forest?" Nick was annoyed that his questions were not being answered, he grabbed Zachery by the neck and threw him against the wall "Answer me or I'll have Dicephaly finish you off! Now were did you see him!" Zachery held his neck and tried his best to speak "By t-the bor-border" Nick grins _'could it be the boy that possesses the white wolf'_ he wonders evilly. After all these years could it really be Louis, Nick walks back to his throne and calls for his snake to follow "Did this boy have cerulean blue eyes Zachary?" Nick calmly pets his two headed snake like if it were a new born puppy. Zachery was to scared to speak but his life depended on his answers "Yes" He whispered and Nick's grin grows "A cerulean blue that would shame even the most beautiful ocean's?" Zackery nods "Hmm, Interesting... and would you say that the boy's hair was brown like the sands of Egypt and that his skin looked like it had been kissed by the sun- flawless and golden" Zackery nods "Yes, the kid was beautiful what's your point?" Zackery immediately bows his head, regretting his tone. Nick laughs evilly and loudly, all his men including Zachery were very confused. His laughter bounced of the cold dark walls and sent chills down everyone's backs, no one knew why Nick was laughing but they laughed along with him anyway. Nick suddenly stopped laughing and so did his men. He walked over to his precious stone tablet "Well, well, well. It appears as though the white wolf has returned" He slowly traces over the name TOMLINSON.

})i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({

"Help...someone, anyone help...Harry...please... help" Louis whimpered as he tossed and turned in his sleep "Help! Help!" The whimpers turned to desperate screams. Zayn sat up and immediately went to wake him, Louis was shaking and covered in sweat. Louis wakes up instantly, very confused and out of breath. He sighs in relief, realizing It was just a bad dream. He looks over at Zayn and not even two seconds go by before he immediately reaches out and jumps on him. Liam runs into the room with his bathrobe on, Niall follows after holding a baseball bat wearing only his boxers and Shawn was half way though his shower so he showed up all wet covered in soap wearing a shower cap and only a towel around his waist "Shhhh, it's okay Lou. I have you, your okay" Zayn comforts him as the boys look on worried and helpless. This was the third time that night that Louis had woken up with a nightmare "Another Nightmare Lou?" Niall asked and Louis nods "When did they start again?" Niall follows up "They never stopped, some nights are better then others I guess" It was true, the nightmares were always there. Now they even haunted him in daylight in the form of visions. Little did he know that they were memories "This time the nightmare wasn't about the man with the black eye's or the black wolf, I was walking through what seemed like an abandoned living area. It was mesmerizing and enchanting yet minimal and practical. There were beautiful wooden cabin houses of all shapes and sizes, communal areas with lots of flowers and felids as far as the eyes could see. I mean- I could literally smell the woody and musty mahogany aroma form all the wooden cabins and surrounding tress. The airy scent of the exotic flowers and the familiar fragrance of sage and rosemary were subtle but there. Then suddenly all I could smell was the dark and dry smell of smoke. Out of nowhere it all went up in flames, Intense red-hot flames that eventually surrounded me. Flames that little by little destroyed everything around me until there was nothing left but ash and smoke. I-I breathed in the smoke and it then became hard to breath, and just like that it all went black... black like the scary man's eyes" It all seemed very familiar to the boys. That Jarring, magical and mesmerizing place Louis described was in fact their old home, the Tomlinson pack house. It almost brought a tear to Liam's eyes as he remembered the sights and smells Louis described. That fire along with Kara, her minions, Nick and his alpha pack took everything form them. Zayn continued to hold Louis and looked over to Liam, things were slowly coming back to Louis. It was time to tell him the truth, keeping him in the dark was now causing more damage then good.

Louis finally calmed down after his brothers reassured him that he was safe, maybe Louis needed professional help for the night terrors Liam thought "I think you should stay home from school today blue" Shawn suggest but Louis couldn't afford to miss class today. It took a lot of convincing but all the boys decided it was best for Louis to go to school. Everyone reluctantly continued to get ready for work except for Liam who stayed behind "Hey Lou...I know your probably very mad at me and stuff" Louis didn't move, he sat on the edge of the bed as he continued to look at the floor. He also played with the hem of his shirt, something Liam knew Louis only did when he was very nervous. Liam sigh's and rubs his neck not really knowing what to do or say. He kneels down and looks up at Louis "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry" Louis finally makes eye contact but decided to stay quiet and listened "I didn't react in the best way but I just want you to understand that everything I do is because I love you. I have never been so scared and worry in my life" Louis bows his head and tires to suppress the tears that are threatening to spill out "Hey, no" Liam lifts Lou's head "I'm not saying that to make you feel guilty. I am not perfect Louis, I made a mistake and I will continue to make them. I know I'm not dad and I'm not trying to be because I know I could never replace him. I wish he was here now to fix this. I wish mom was here to comfort you because I'm obviously doing a shit job. I don't set rules just to be mean, if something were to happen to you... me and the boys... I don't know what we would do" Liam is truly sorry for the way he handled things but he has not changed his mind about the job or seeing Harry "I know you need to get ready for school, but I promise you that tonight when we are all back we will talk. This time it will be an honest talk" for the first time that morning Louis smiles, this felt like a step in the right direction. Louis could tell that Liam was trying to listen to him and that's all Louis wanted " Okay."

The drive to school was quiet, a random song played while Louis looked out the window from the passenger seat. Liam purposely took the long way to school, trying to avoid going anywhere near the boarder "Remember Louis, I'm picking you up right after class" Liam said from the driver's seat for the third time today. Louis nods absentmindedly playing with his dog tags "Oh wait today is the day my professor asked me to stay later to help him sanitize and organize the medical supply drawers. I had mentioned it to Niall last week when he picked me up" He wasn't being totally dishonest, his professor had asked him to help. He figured he could get out of that and maybe go see Harry as planned. He will prove to his brothers that Harry is not like the black wolf "Oh well okay, what time will you be done then?" Liam asks unaware of Lou's true intentions "Eight I think" something in him was begging him to go see the brown wolf again. He does feel a little guilty about lying to Liam, especially after there talk this morning but he had no choice. Before Liam could get another word in Louis had run out the car, closed the door and walked into school eventually blending in with all the other students.

})i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({

On the other side of the boarder deep in the forest Harry awakes in his nest, preferring to sleep in his wolf form, he had surprisingly woken up content. A feeling the alpha is not use to and to be honest he wasn't sure where it was coming form. He refused to believe it was because of the strange human with pretty blue eye's that he saved. He huffs and shakes his head trying to remove the piercing blue eyes that had haunted him all night. He continued to toss and turn as he tried to find a comfortable position in his nest while also trying to ignore his thoughts of the boy, his eyes eventually landed on the the ripped sweater sleeve on the floor. The one Louis used to tie around his wound to apply pressure and stop the bleeding. Harry shifted into Human form and walked over to the ripped peace of cloth on the floor, picking it up and holding it in his hands. Harry shook his head when memories of Louis caring for him popped into his head, he went to the trash can by the side of his desk and tossed it before walking into his bathroom. _'It's a stupid piece of clothing Harry. Get a hold of yourself! You don't need it'_ he thought to himself as he brushed his teeth. He finished brushing his teeth walked back to the trash can, he must have stared at the cloth for about ten minutes contemplating whether or not to keep it. He went to reach for it but shook his head _'No-what the hell am I doing it's a piece of cloth for god's sakes'_ He started to walk back to his bathroom when the memory of Louis literally taking the cloths of his back to help Harry. He ran his hair thought his curly hair as he paced back and forth, why couldn't he get rid of it? He grunted and walked back to the trash can for the third time that day. For some reason he couldn't get rid of it, maybe because it smelled like Louis. So sweet and so innocent, He cursed at himself. He kept it hidden away in the bottom drawer where no one would ever find it. _'I kept it...I fucken kept it...why?'_ he thought to himself. He had a hundreds reasons for why he should have thrown the ripped sleeve away and only one to keep it. That one reason being that it smelled like the blue eyed boy.

He looked over at the clock, realizing he had spent way to much time lost in thought. He hopped in the shower and refused to think of the boy. He didn't think about the boy's striking blue eyes or his soft sun kissed skin, he also did not think of the intoxicating aroma he radiated and he most definitely did not think of the boys big as-NO! He refused to think of Louis! He turns of the hot water and walks thought the steam filled bathroom. He stops in front of the mirror and clears away the steam, clearing up his reflection. Harry was tall and very fit, tattoos covered most of his sculpted upper body. His brown curly hair, dimples and sweet green eyes were the only non-threatening features. Everything else about him screamed alpha. Around his neck laid a silver paper air plane necklace that the alpha never took off. Harry was ambitious, strong, assertive, and confident. A natural born leader and a true alpha that lead with precision, purpose and courage.

As much as he didn't want to, his thoughts always lead him full circle, back to Louis. A small smile creped up on his face when remembering the way Louis-NO,NO,NO! The alpha runs his hands though his wet hair in frustration. Why couldn't he get the boy out of his head. To see Harry smile was like seeing a double rainbow or a four leaf clover, it was pretty much non-existent. Harry is the leader of the Styles pack, a very respected and powerful pack. To be the alpha of such a respected and powerful pack he had to be strong, focused and resilient something he had trouble being when thoughts of the blue eyed boy took over his mind. His pack had nothing but respect for there fearless alpha but they also wanted more for him. Harry was a loner, he didn't really socialize or come to gatherings. He showed no emotions and much less talked about them. It was fascinating to see a fearless Harry in the battlefield but when it came to talking about feelings and emotions he retreated. Although the pack knew the reasons behind the alpha not wanting or being invested in finding mate, they secretly prayed that the alpha would find someone someday to make him happy. Harry continues to lie to himself when he thinks that the smile on his face was because the packs hunting session had gone great, deep down inside he knew the smile was reserved and for the little blue eyed boy. He tried to find a logical explanation for this infatuation. He was so desperate for an explanation that at one point he considered the idea that the boy must have put a spell on him because everything reminded him of Louis. The sky, the flowers, the water, everything blue and beautiful brought back thoughts of Louis.

What was wrong with him? He had just meet the kid. Louis- Ugh Louis with the haunting blue eyes and that stupid smile.That stupid hair and stupid lips...stupid, stupid, stupid-everything about him was just so-Ugh. Everything form his annoying innocent gaze to his charming shyness-dame that dumb smile! Even if Harry did like the boy, he was a human. It was forbidden to mate a human. The thought scared Harry, why was he even thinking about mating? Then Harry's mind wondered if the boy was even human? He remembers being out during the hunt yesterday, he had gone a little further out because he had picked up a scent he had never smelled before. The sent was like pure heroin, intoxicating and addicting. He followed the scent even against his better judgment, and the scent lead him to Louis. He observed the boy form a distance, in awe of his beauty. He wondered why the boy had crossed over the boarder, considering that it was a death sentence. He looked innocent but Harry was baffled, He could not read the blue eyed boys mind. Harry had been born with a gift, it was rare but not uncommon. He was blessed with the gift of being able to read minds, to be honest it was a gift and a curse. At first he couldn't control all the thoughts around him. It was hard to tune them out, can you imagine hearing everyone's thoughts in your head twenty-four seven. Most were innocent and mindless, those didn't bother Harry, the evil and obscene thoughts are the one's that kept him up countless nights. That was until he learned to control it, it took time and patience but he managed to get it under control. He used it as a weapon in battle, a skill during negotiations and as an asset for his pack. When he looked at the boy and tried to read his thoughts all he heard was silence. Harry couldn't decide weather to be worried or intrigued, a simple human could never hide his thoughts. So if he wasn't human then what the hell was he?

All these feelings were foreign to the alpha; did he actually miss the boy? All day he had been distracted, missing the morning run with some pack members, forgetting about the training session he had scheduled and zoning in and out during the pack meeting where he was currently and continuously looking over at the clock. _'Just another hour'_ he thought to himself, one more hour until he can see the blue eyed beauty. He abruptly stands out of his chair causing a chain reaction form the other meeting members to also stand and bow their heads in respect "Alpha is everything okay?" Harry looked around and could tell everyone could sense that something was off about him. Harry tried to composed himself, clearing his throat before looking over to his second in command "Yes Justin, everything is fine. I apologize. You may all sit and continue this meeting" the group followed orders and took their respected seats "Justin please take over and report to me tomorrow with everything I have missed" Justin nods and watches as Harry exits before continuing with the meeting.

Harry just needed a second to himself, this was all too much for him. He presented a calm exterior as he walked though the pack house grounds, nodding his head to his fellow pack members along the way. Once back in his room he walked over to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water, looking at himself in the mirror _'control yourself Harry'_ he thought to himself. He was just so enamored with Louis, his name, his plump lips, his ocean blue eyes, the way he walks, the way he talks with his voice soft and caring, and that bum. His mind continued to wonder what Louis would think about him. He doesn't want to scare the boy off. He has only seen him in wolf form and not in flesh _'What if Louis doesn't like me? what If I scare him away and he never wants to see me again? Dose he like tattoos? because I have so many. What should I wear? Wait that doesn't matter because I'll be in my wolf form? Shit what if he wants to meet my human form? I hope I don't smell like dirty wolf'_ Harry's thoughts ramble on like this for another twenty minutes. It was quite a sight to see one of the most powerful alphas act like a fourteen-year-old girl in front of the mirror. He looks over at the clock and sneaks out of the pack house, he doesn't want anyone to know about Louis just yet. Call him selfish or whatever else you would like, he wanted to keep Louis all to himself for now.

})i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({

Louis looked at the clock every 5 minutes. As hard as he tried he just couldn't focus on the lecture today; heart failure didn't get his attention as much as the green eyes in his head. Instead of following along with the lecture, Louis was secretly reading a book on the history of wolves. He wanted to do as much research on the supernatural as possible, his research wasn't just limited to wolf's. In his backpack were several books on witches, vampires and other magical creatures. Any sane human would be horrified if they were to look through his laptops search history. Louis just couldn't help himself, one question lead to three more. Speaking of questions "Mr. Tomlinson...Mr. Tomlinson" Louis snapped his head up form the book to find the whole class and the instructor looking at him "Ummm, I'm sorry what was the question?" the class chuckled but but Mr. Warner was not amused "I asked for you tell the class the difference between right sided heart failure and left sided heart failure" Mr. Warner made his way to Lou's desk and picked up the book that Louis so desperately tired to hide "This is not our class textbook Mr. Tomlinson" Mr. Warner's eyes grew wide when he read the title of the book. why would Louis be reading about Wolf's? Louis tried to reach for his book but Mr. Warner quickly placed it behind his back, he turned his heels and walked back to his desk where he placed the book "I would say you could have your book after class Mr. Tomlinson but considering you got it form the library's restricted section that will not be the case. See me after class Louis...Now Mr. Lopez would you mind answering the question that Louis could not" The class starts to whisper, surprise flashing though his classmates judgmental eyes. Its was true books on the supernatural were restricted to read by humans. The human government believing that erasing everything different form them was best. They had this mentality of the less you knew the better. The word "safer" is what he remembers reading, according to the human government It was safer to know nothing about the supernatural. Louis tired to ignore the looks he was getting, especially the ones form the instructor. He tried to focus, he really did but there were just to many questions bouncing around in his head.

Before Mr. Warner had taken his book he had just started the chapter on transformation, or shifting as wolves call it. Louis was captivated after turning the first page. There was a picture of a wolf on one side of the page, A beautiful wolf that looked a lot like Harry's brown wolf. The major difference being that this wolfs eyes were not as enchanting and as green as Harry's. Louis had been mesmerized as he traced the outlined of the wolf's shape with his finger. He then noticed the second half of the picture, the picture of a human. Half wolf-half human. Werewolves had the ability to transform or "Shift" into human flesh forms. A human! Louis couldn't believe it, there were no differences at all. Wolves if in there flesh form could pass for regular humans. _'There just like us! I mean aside from heightened senses and there superior strength... and speed.... Okay, okay there not exactly like us but in many ways they are. I wonder what pack life is like? I read a bit about full moon's and how they are stronger on those nights. Shifting must not be easy to control, I wonder if its painful? I wonder if Harry-'_ He gasps at the realization. The class turns to look at Louis once again "What's so shocking Louis?" Mr. Warner asks suspiciously "Oh umm nothing...I'm just so fascinated by this chapter...Really interesting stuff" Mr. Warner rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to writing on the board.

Louis let's out a breath he didn't know he was holding _'WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! HOLY SHIT! HARRY.... HUMAN... SHIT!'_ was all he could process in his thoughts for 20 minutes straight. Louis was so fascinated by meeting a god dame werewolf that he didn't even think about the human inside. He suddenly became very nervous; he was fine with Harry's wolf form but his human side made him a bit anxious. A new set of questions started to take up his thoughts, questions like _'Why didn't he shift when I first meet him? Dose he not trust me?'_ Louis starts to second guess himself, literally reevaluating everything. In that moment the bell rings-saved by the bell. Students started to quickly pack up to get to there next class on time. Louis needed to decide weather to back out and call his brothers to pick him up or go to Harry. He looked over at Mr. Warner who was currently distracted by another student, it was now or never. His head was telling him to go home, but his heart was begging for Harry. His heart won the battle, he snuck passed Mr. Warner and smiled the whole way to the boarder desperately hoping that Harry would patiently be waiting for him.

It was such a beautiful day, the sun's rays were shining down on the tall tress casting shadows that went on for miles. The flowers were in full bloom, if you looked closely enough you could see the bumblebee's and butterflies go from flower to flower collecting pollen and nectar. There was one flower in particular that Louis noticed, it caught his eye because he had never seen that flower before. It stood tall compared to all the other flowers, A deep purple with a bright green stem. He made a mental note to ask Harry about the flower. Louis was in awe as he walked by the boarder, everything just seemed more alive on the other side. The grass is always greener right. When Louis arrived at the spot he and Harry agreed to meet his smile vanished, he looked at his watch and looked around. What if Harry had changed his mind? Louis would be completely heart broken if the wolf didn't show. Maybe he wasn't going to get to ask harry about the flower after all. Maybe his brothers were right, this was to good to be true. He waited what seemed like hours but really only minutes had gone by. Louis wondered if he had just made the connection up, _'was it all just in my head?'_ He hung his head in disappointment. He was about to turn back when he heard the bushes in front of him moving, at first he was a little panicked. You can't really blame him, last time a big black wolf pooped out of the bushes and almost made him it's lunch. To his relief all his worries vanished because it was Harry's big brown wolf that came out of the bushes. His big contagious smile came back twice as big, it was just as beautiful and breathtaking as Harry had remembered. Only better now because it was real and not just a memory. Louis admired Harry's wolf, in the light of day his brown coat shined and his eyes reflected such a bright honey green. Harry had this weird feeling in his stomach, he had never felt like this before. He was actually happy and excited to see someone, did he actually miss the blue eyed boy? No he couldn't have, he had just seen the boy yesterday. Dame those weird annoying butterflies in his stomach, they made it difficult to think. Harry had to do a double take, Louis looked so hot in his scrubs. Harry was not surprised Louis was in the medical field, the way the boy willingly treated his wound so professionally and compassionately showed that he was meant to be nurse. Harry's wolf liked the idea of ripping off those scrubs and maybe using that stethoscope to-No! _'control yourself Harry'_ he thought to himself. Harry tried to hide his grin when Louis tried to climb over the fence, he looked so cute. Even on his tip toes the boy didn't make it half way up the fence. No matter how high he jumped the small boy had no luck "Harry, I need help" he pouts and that was the first time Louis had said Harry's name out loud. It sounded so sweet and angelic coming from his lips. Harry jumped over the border with one swift jump landing behind Louis, it took Louis by surprise considering it all happened in a blink of eye. It was amazing how small Louis was compared to the brown wolf; Harry secretly loved the way Louis looked at him with such wonder in his eyes. Louis looked into Harry's green eyes again, not realizing that he so desperately wanted-no needed to see them again. Like an addict, one hit just wasn't enough. Louis went to touch the wolf, Harry lowered his head to the blue eyed boys touch. His touch sent chills though his body, In that moment Harry swore that the boys sweet smile and warm touch was all he ever needed. Harry was ready to show Louis his world. With one swift motion Harry lifts Louis up so that he is rising him, he waits for Louis to hold on tight before jumping over the boarder and running thought the forest.

Louis wasn't even a little scared, the opposite actually he had never felt such excitement and freedom. From this height the flowers looked like ants and the trees didn't seem so tall. He could probably reach up and touch the clouds. The sun was practically at his finger tips. Why wasn't Louis sacred? In all honesty he should be. He was in a forbidden land, with a giant werewolf and no idea were he was heading. To any human this would be insane but right now with Harry leading the way, the wind in his hair and the feeling of speed, fear had no chance of catching up to him. Louis felt safe, he knew Harry would protect him. Louis could spend the rest of his life ridding though the forest with Harry. There was a feeling of peace, as if all his problems were left behind the boarder. Harry begins to come to a slow stop when they reach a waterfall, it was beautiful. The water was so clear you could see all the way to the bottom, Louis made a comment about how pretty the blue water was. Harry agreed the water was pretty but Louis set of blue eyes were by far more blue and beautiful to him. The sound of water splashing at the base of the waterfall was very calming and the wild life that called the waterfall home were out to play. Louis watched as two fish splashed in and out of the water, Louis remembered reading about these fish in one of the books he had 'borrowed' form the forbidden library. They were called Rainbow fish, they came in different shapes and colors. Louis compared them to the Betta fish in the human world. The set in front of him were both white with beautiful cheer white tails, the reason they were called Rainbow fish in the supernatural world was because when they jump in and out of the water they leave behind rainbow colors in the ripples of the water. So each time the fish would splash in and out of the water the ripple of the water changed from clear blue to a kaleidoscope of colors. Louis yelled and pointed for Harry to look at the beautiful site but Harry couldn't bother looking away because he was already staring at the most beautiful and sweet creature in the forest, Louis. Harry watched as Louis took off his shoes and socks before rolling up his pants and carefully placing his feet in the clear blue water. Harry took the chance to sit behind him, he told himself that it was so that Louis wouldn't get cold but really the alpha just wanted an excuse to be closer to the boy.

"Thanks for bringing me here Harry, it's so beautiful I honestly can't believe it. I must be dreaming, I mean I'm literally swimming in a rainbow" Louis whispers, the forest creatures are winding down and so was the sun. Louis couldn't describe his emotions, the thrilling rush of a new begging laced with the delicate unknown. Yet a feeling like somehow he's know Harry for years "There is nothing like this in my world, just concrete and cement. The aromas here are so sweet and fragrant, unlike in my world where all you smell are cigarettes and coffee. The lights from the stars, the moon and the fireflies sparkle here. All I have back home are street lights and headlights." Harry wanted nothing more than to tell Louis not to go back to that horrible place "I-I don't even know how to explain how I feel here. When we first got to the waterfall I felt a strange connection, which is strange because I have never been here before" so he thinks "when I placed my feet in the water I-I saw something, it felt almost like a memory. Like if I had been here before but it was strange because one of my brother's- Niall was holding me and he was talking to Zayn, Liam and Shawn but the wired thing is that they were all covered in mud. Its so strange but I can't seem to shake it off" Louis thinks back to the other vision's he got and wonders if there just that or maybe actual memories. Harry suspicions of Louis not being a human continue to grow. Louis teeth start to chatter, he decides it was best to take his feet out of the water to avoid getting sick. Harry inches closer to Louis after noticing that the boy had started to shake from the cold, Louis smiles and happily leans back into the wolfs warm fur. They lay like that for a while and enjoy the sunset in comfortable silence as Harry wondered _'If the boy isn't human...then what is he?'_

})i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({

Back in the boring and routine-like human world Liam had called all the boys and filled them in about the talk that they were going to have with Louis tonight. All the boys were ready to tell Louis the truth, the knew it was going to be a very difficult conversation to have but it was time. To be honest it wouldn't be safe to keep Louis in the dark when there were wolfs and witches after him. Once he knows the boys could help train him and teach him how to protect himself, that is if he doesn't hate their guts after he knows the truth. That is there biggest fear, that Louis will shut them out for lying to him all those years. Niall felt bad about how everything went down last night, so he got out of work early and figured he would surprise Louis by getting him out of cleaning the medical supply closet and treating him to some ice cream. Mint and chip of course, Lou's favorite. It had been a while since they had a brother bonding day just them two. When he arrived at Louis school he was a little surprised to find the place empty, he figured he must have gotten the wrong class room but then Louis teacher walked in "Oh It’s you Niall, how are you?" Niall and the rest of the boys were very involved, they come to all of Lou's presentations and events "Sorry to drop buy unannounced Mr. Warner, I was hoping to steel Louis for the rest of the day if you don't mind" Mr. Warner gave him a weird look and explained to Niall that Louis wasn't here, that he left right after class "I see, sorry to have bothered you. Have a great rest of your day" Niall was pissed, He walked passed Mr. Warner ready to track Louis down and let him have it "Niall, I was actually going to call Liam but since your already here I was wondering if you had time to speak with me. Its about Louis" Niall had no intentions of talking to Mr. Warner, he needed to get to Louis and fast. He was going to politely refused but Mr. Warner said something that cough his attention "Louis is a great student, one of my best actually. He is a very bright young man, usually keeps to himself and has a real passion for medicine...but he's been... distracted" Niall eyes question Mr. Warner "What do you mean distracted?" Mr. Warner walks over to his desk and pulls out the book he had confiscated from Louis "Well today in class I noticed him not paying attention. I assumed he was trying to catch up on another class assignment so you can imagine was surprise when I found him reading this" Mr. Warner handed Niall the book, Niall gasps when he realizes it a book on wolfs "Where the hell did he get this?" Niall flips though a couple pages as he awaits an explanation "That's what I would like to know. These books are forbidden, hints why they are in the restricted section of the library. I was going to speak to Louis about the matter after class but he seemed to have sneaked out. No one has seen him since then, he even skipped all his afternoon classes" Niall internally curses, Louis has not realized that he had just put a giant target on there backs. If they weren't suspicious of them being wolf's before they sure as hell were now "I'm sorry Mr. Warner I have a work emergency. I have to go but please know that me and my brothers will take care of this problem. Thank you for letting me know" Mr. Warner wanted to say something but Niall excited the classroom before he could get a word out. Niall would normally be worried sick but this time he knew exactly were Louis was, with Harry.

})i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({

Harry hangs on every word that Louis says like if was part of the holy scripture. Louis has talked about school, each and everyone of his brothers, and this Shawn guy that Harry is not sure he likes to much. It's not jealousy according to the alpha, he just doesn't like the way Louis smiles when he talks about him. Louis also told him about what happened last night and how crazy over protective his brothers are. The conversation if you can even call Louis talking none stop and Harry carefully listening a conversation, was becoming to upsetting so Louis so decided to change gears and now he was listing all his favorite songs. Harry couldn’t believe how horrible the boys taste in music is, most of his favorite songs sounded like stupid pop songs on the radio. Then there were the moments of silence, in those moments Harry wished he could read the blue eyed boys thoughts. It wasn't fair, he called bullshit. How come he could read everyone else thoughts except for the the one person he actually wanted to. He also took the moment to admire the boys features, he mostly focused on Louis lips. So much so that he didn't even listen to what Louis had just said "Harry? Hello-earth to Harry" Louis waves his hands back and forth and laughs when Harry finally snaps out of it. Louis is going to be the death of him if he continues to be this cute "When I was in school I was thinking about all the questions I wanted to ask you, but now that I'm here with you I can’t seem to remember any of them" They look into each others eyes and Harry understands because he feels the same way, nothing else mattered when Louis was around. All the wall's Harry had spent years and years building came crumbling down, Harry blamed the boys atomic smile. His smile was like a sledgehammer and his laugh was a wracking ball unintentionally and effectively breaking down the walls he had spent his whole life building up. "As much as I don't want to, I have to get back to my brothers" Louis says sadly and Harrys wolf is clawing at him not to let the boy go. Louis gets up and walks a little towards the familiar waterfall trying to avoid Harry’s gaze as he builds up the courage to bring up the wolf’s human form "I hope next time you can tell me all your favorite songs and about whatever it is you werewolf's do?" Harry begins to get nervous again, Louis wants to get to know the human side of him. Harry doesn't understand why he is so nervous. He has lead his pack though countless victories, fought off many invaders and defected all types of strong and powerful adversaries but he was scared shitless to talk to a boy with pretty blue eyes. He watches as the breeze blows Louis hair admiring how the moonlight highlights all his beautiful features, for this boy he would do anything. The wolf nods his head letting Louis know that next time Harry will be able to answer all his questions and ask some in return. Louis smiles and with that Harry knows he made the right choice-dame that stupid smile.

})i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({

While Louis and harry thought they were sharing a private moment, they weren't. Hidden in plane site were Kara's eyes, disguise as the fireflies surrounding Harry and Louis. Through her crystal ball she looked though the eyes of the fireflies and what she saw brought an evil smile to her face "Awww look at that, young love. Looks like my favorite blue eyed boy has found him self a big strong alpha" Kara had waited for this monument for a long time, now that the time was here she planned on having a lot of fun "I don't blame him. just look at Styles…what a hunk, now that’s a man am I right ladies" Her minions laugh evil along with her "Seventeen year’s ladies! I have waited seventeen years to add the beautiful boy and his white wolf to my collection" Kara was a self proclaimed treasure hunter, hunting and collecting the rarest of artifact's, creatures and trinkets. Over the years she has added many priceless items and creatures to her collection, but she was missing one thing. The witches collection would not be complete without the white wolf. "That fool Nick thinks he is one step ahead of me. I'll deal with him in due time, he has another thing coming if he thinks the white wolf belongs to him" These two power houses were going to clash again, neither Nick or Kara wanting to give up the white wolf "What poor naive creatures" Kara turns her attention back to her crystal ball, watching as the brown wolf hopefully falls for the blue eyed boy and vise versa "I can't wait to have fun with these two, enjoy the blue skies for now boys because I sense trouble on the horizon"

})i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({

Louis rides Harry back to the spot were they had initially meet up. Harry safely places Louis back on his side of the boarder. It was hard to believe it had only been two days of meeting each other, considering how comfortable they had both become. Sadly there time together was coming to an end for today "Thank you Harry, I had such a great time. I’m sorry if I talked to much…I have a habit of doing that, I mean I try to control myself but sometimes I just go on a rampage and juts talk and talk… Its really annoying, I feel like sometimes my words mesh together and it just sounds like a lot of bla bla bla…. Kind of like right now, Oh god I’m such a dork. Okay I’m just going to stop talking now” Louis takes a long breath, yup Harry is screwed. This boy was just to cute “I ummm…I'll see you tomorrow right?" Louis bites his lip hoping Harry nod yes. Harry really wanted to suck on the lip Louis was biting. It took all the strength Harry had to let Louis go, his inner wolf was going crazy yelling at him to make the boy his. The brown wolf nodded yes before bowing his head, as his way of saying goodbye. Louis giggled and bowed back, the more time he spent around Harry the more Louis could feel Harry's armor come off. If Louis had the ability to read minds like Harry, all he would hear was his wolf yelling _'Mate! Mate! Mate!'_

Louis watches as the brown wolf disappears into the trees, he sighs wonderstruck by the magical night. His checks are soar form all the smiling and laughing, He had one of the best days of his life today and it was all thanks to Harry. He looks down at his phone and see's how late it is, why did he have so many missed calls form Niall? He Looks around the bushes where he had hidden his backpack, when he finds it he swings it around his shoulder when all of a sudden he hears someone clear their throat. He slowly turned with caution to find a very upset red-eyed Niall leaning against a tree.


	8. If Wall's Could Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back! What a crazy time it is, hopefully this chapter will bring some joy at a time of uncertainty. This chapter was originally called BOOM, but I decided to change it to the current title because it sums up this chapter perfectly. Hope to see your comments soon, Enjoy!

Caught red handed, Lou's heart skipped ten beats at once. His chest began to cave in with an overwhelmingly heavy pressure. He swore he was still breathing but somehow he couldn't seem to get back the air in his lungs "N-Niall...W-what are you doing here?" his voice cracks, surprised he could even get a word out with the lump in his throat "I can- umm I can explain" Niall's eyes were blood red. Louis didn't recognize his older brother in that moment, Niall's kind blue eyes had been tainted with anger. Louis had to fight the urge to retreat as Niall approached him, once Niall stepped out of the shadow casted by the tree and into the moonlight his eye's returned to there natural blue. Not a single word was said. Niall took the backpack from his little brother's shoulder, grabbed Louis by the arm and proceeded to drag him home. Louis glanced back at the forest one last time and sighed.

Gut wrenching silence filled the air. Louis had really messed up if Niall is giving him the silent treatment. He tries to reason with Niall a couple of times but each time Niall would give him a look that would stop a hurricane from forming. They say words hurt but Louis swears that this silence will be the death of him, and if that doesn't put him out of his misery then the anxiety will do it. Niall was so disappointed in Louis, not only did he put himself in danger but he lied to them. Louis is mad at the boys for not being honest, when in fact he's lying as well. They finally arrive at there apartment, they begin to walk up the satires when Louis tried one last time to apologize to Niall "Niall please, If- If you just listen I-" Niall interrupts "Not now Louis" his voice laced with anger and disappointment, It took all the strength Niall had not to yell at Louis for doing this to him-to all of them. When he first saw Louis he wanted to scream and yell but he knew that if had he might have ended up regretting the things he would say. Anger makes you say and do stupid things. Louis had expected to walk into world war three, he figured Niall had already called the boys but to his surprise he hadn't. Liam was cooking dinner, Shawn was at the table listening to music though his ear phones and Zayn was on the couch playing a game of FIFA. Liam smiled and yelled that they were just in time for dinner, spaghetti and meat balls-oh goody. Zayn turned off his game and rushed to give Louis a hug and a kiss on the head before Shawn removed his ear phones and flashed Louis a big smile. Niall came in a second behind him and the boys could tell something was wrong.

"Niall is everything okay?" Shawn asks after he gives Louis a big hug. Louis was terrified, he knew they were going to find out about what he did today. Louis holds onto Shawn longer and tighter. Shawn looks down and gives Louis a confused yet concerning look "Hey blue, you alright" Louis doesn't move he just buries his head into Shawn's chest and nods no "Umm okay...what's going on?" Since Louis wasn't responding the boys turned there attention to Niall "Niall? What the hell is going on?" Niall sighs, he looked over to Louis. Lou's eye's begged for Niall to keep his secret, not just for his sake but for Harry's as well "I want Louis to tell you what he did today" Something was definitely wrong, Niall never called Louis by his whole name it was always Lou or boobear. All the boys turned their attention to Louis who was still buried in Shawn's embarce "Louis" Niall warns "I need you to sit down and tell the boys what you did today" Louis tightens his embrace around Shawn "Louis... now" something about Nails tone of voice changed, it was demanding and strong... Alpha like. Niall was done asking, It was now a command. Louis reluctantly let's go of Shawn and walked over to the closest chair purposely avoiding eye contact with his brothers. He couldn't come up with any words, I mean how do you tell your bothers that you not only lied to them repeatedly but also broke there most absolute rule. "Louis has something to tell you guys" Niall walked over and stood behind Lou's chair. Since Louis was not speaking up Niall decided to start him off "Tell them or I will Louis" Louis clears his throat before looking back at Niall, eyes pleading his brother one last time. No luck though, Niall crossed his arms and nudged his head signaling for Louis to get on with it "I ummm, well I..." The boys waited patiently, Louis finally looked up and saw their worried expressions. He takes a deep breath, this was going to be harder then he thought "I- didn't stay after school to help clean the medical closet" he says in a tone so low that if it wasn't for there werewolf hearing they wouldn't have heard it at all "What?" Zayn asks shocked "Then were the hell were you?" Louis looks back at Niall, one last plea, eyes begging for him to help him. To witch Niall just turned away " I was with Harry....In the forest"

})i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({

A sneaky little critter made it's way though an open crack on the door of the boys apartment. Unsuspiciously flying around the apartment, buzzing past each one of the boys before Shawn made a motion to shoo the fly away. The fly lands in a corner, It's bitty little eyes focusing on the blue eyed boy who appears to be in emotional distress "Well well, It look's like I'm just in time for the fireworks" though her crystal ball she looks thru the eyes of the fly on the wall "I wish I had some popcorn or something, this should be fun. If this goes the way I think it will go my precious little white wolf will need some comforting" She grins, everything was going exactly as planned. Though he crystal ball she see's the look of worry in the eyes of Shawn, the confusion in Liam and Zayn's eyes and the anger in Niall's. She then focuses on the blue eyed boy "Poor poor little wolf, so fragile... so naive. He will be so confused and have so many questions" Even her way of faking compassion sounded condescending "Lucky for him I have all the answers to all his questions" Kara smirks evilly "Oh if walls could talk..." She pauses and laughs "Oh If walls could talk what secrets would they revel? What truths would they tell? If walls could talk...I wouldn't have to be listening in like a fly on the wall" The irony was not lost on her.

})i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({

Chaos, pure and utter chaos. The only way Louis could describe it would be by comparing it to a scene out of a movie. You know that part were the bomb goes off, there is smoke and fear all around. Fight or flight takes over because your lost and confused. A loud ringing in the air makes everything sound muffled. That's what this moment felt like, everything had gone BOOM "Louis how many dame times do we have to tell you that you are forbidden to go passed the boarder! Do you not realize how dangerous that is, if anyone besides Niall would have seen that Louis I-" Niall interrupts "Mr. Warner knows...Well I don't know how much he knows but apparently Louis was caught reading a book about werewolf's" Liam had been trying to keep himself under control, he really was but this was his breaking point. Louis flinches when Liam punches the wall "Dame it Louis! I don't think you realize how much danger you have put us all in. Where the hell did you even get the book?" every time Louis tried to explain himself someone would interrupt "Apparently our little brother snuck into the restricted section of the school library" Louis glares at Niall, feeling betrayed "Oh great add thief to the list” Thank god Niall was a lawyer, he could think of a way to fix this, some sort of loop whole. Liam continued to yell in frustration "Hey ease up. We haven't heard his side of the story" Shawn tries to defend, Louis just looks so small and defenseless he wanted to protect him "Cut the shit Shawn, now is not the time" Liam was not in the mood "Hey! Don't talk to me like that. I'm trying to help, all this yelling is not going to get us anywhere. Give him a chance to explain himself" Liam chuckles "Explain himself? I think you mean lie" Shawn glares at Liam. This was not the time to fight between themselves, Liam turned his attention back to Louis "The fact that you had the nerve to lie to us, after you told us to be honest with you is very disappointing! You have broken all of our trust by lying to us and running of with some random boy! I hope it was worth it because you will never see him again!" Louis tries to protest but Liam eyes flashed red- red like Zayn's did the other night and how Niall's did earlier that day "There is so much we want to tell you Louis! So much that we thought you were ready to hear but clearly you not ready! Your actions showed all of use you're not ready to hear what we have to say! We raised you better than this!" Liam stops himself, sacred to say to much. The air became silent, it was a stand still. No one said a thing. The clock's ticking was the only thing heard. Louis tired to hold in the tears, but each time he blinked a tear would escape and run down his cheek.

"Your eyes flashed red" Louis managed to whispers out. The boys quickly looked over at Liam in surprise. Again no one said anything "Just likes Zayn's did the other night.... Niall's were red the whole way home after he found me" the boys looked at each other in confusion not really knowing what to say "Blue we can explain-" Shawn is interrupted by Zayn's hand on his shoulder "Shawn is right, All the screaming will get us nowhere" Zayn finally speaks up, at first he was incredibly livid and disappointment but after processing everything he finally understood. Louis is trying to find himself. They had spent to much time hiding there past and keeping Louis in the dark, so much so that eventually Louis lost himself in all the secrets. Secrets-no matter how little they are they grow up to be big lies. Zayn slowly approached Louis and lowered himself to the boy's level. He reaches to swipe away a tear but Louis moved away "I'm sorry Louis" Louis looked at Zayn with a surprised and wide eyed expression, why was Zayn the one apologizing Louis asked himself. Mirage walls were built to hide the truth, it was time to help Louis find himself instead of building the walls around him. Zayn closed his eyes and sighed, it was time to come clean "We have tired to give you everything you have ever needed or wanted Louis. Not because we have too but because your our little bother and we love you. I look at you and all I see is mom's smile and dad's attitude, it kills us that you never got to spend the time that we did with them." Zayn's voice becomes a bit shaky "I'm so disappointed in that fact that you didn't feel comfortable in coming to me about this" A single tear escapes from Louis eye, he whips it off and tires to run. This was to much, he needed to get away from here. It didn't matter where-just anywhere but here. He pushed passed Zayn but Shawn manages to grab his arm "Blue stay" Louis tried to pull away for Shawn's hold "Please you need to hear this" Louis didn't try to pull away this time "Hear what your brothers have to say. If at the end you still feel like you wan to leave then me and you will leave. I'll take you any where you want to go... no questions asked" Louis sighs and listens "They are here for you always blue, they love you very much and want nothing but the best for you. Sure they are overprotective and sometimes overact but its because they love you with all their heart's. They have made so many sacrifices for you-" Louis sighs, He just can't take it anymore "I know dame it, I know! Don't you think I know that! I hate myself for it. You all had to put your life's on hold because of me. This was suppose to be the times or your life's. A time that you guys could go out with your friend's, have fun, drink stay out late but instead you were stuck with me. You guys are suppose to be my older brothers not my parents! It's not fair! I hate mom and dad for leaving me. I hate them for putting all the responsibility on you guys because you guys deserve the best, I see everything you do for me and its not fair. You guys shouldn't have to put up with me" Listening to Louis say all that broke all their hearts, they had no idea Louis felt that way "Hey, hey, hey" Niall walks over to Louis and cups his face in his hands " Lou, we never want to hear you say that again okay-never again because it's simply not true. You are not a bother or a burden on us. You are our responsibility but not because we have to but because we wanted to. Liam, Zayn, Shawn and I chose to raise you. You didn't keep us from anything Louis, watching you grow up was everything we could ever ask for" Louis had been holding those feeling in for so long, it felt good finally letting it all out "He's right Lou, I would trade all the fun and drinks in the world to watch you crawl for the first time again" Liam smiled "Yeah, I would give up all the late nights in the world to see you take your first steps again. You should have seen Zayn's face, he was so proud of you" Niall says and that makes some of Lou's pain disappear "I will never forget the first time you hugged me, it was the most amazing thing feeling you little hangs try to wrap around me. if you were to ask me if I would want this life or the life of parties and fun you think we should have I would always pick the one with you in it Lou" Louis begins to cry and hugs Zayn tightly, the whole time Louis whispers how sorry he was.

After a group hug they all sit around the table, there was still an elephant in the room that they had to address "Blue, I need you to promise that you will never see Harry again" As much as Louis wishes he could say yes, he couldn't. He found himself needing Harry like he needed air "I-I can't promise that" this situation with Harry has all the boys on edge, they can't trust Harry to be around Louis until they get to know him. Louis looks around to all the boys and finally asks the question he been wanting to ask since he stepped into the forest and felt at home "I need you guys to tell me the truth... are we supernatural?" the boys were shocked, did Harry say something to Louis? " What?" Liam asks confused "Why would you ask that?" Louis explains the visions he had been having. He told them how they came to him and what happened in them but more importantly how they felt like memories. Zayn looked around at all the boys, It was time to tell Louis the truth, one by one each one of the boys nodded in understanding.

"Louis before I answer your question, just remember how much we love you" The boys can feel the air thicken, they wish it had never come to this but Louis was no longer a secret. The alpha pack and Kara were a threat again, Louis had to know the truth for his safety. Growing up the boys had to hid a lot of things form him and basically deny him his true identity. They listened to how Lou's instincts keep pulling him back into the forest. Liam decides to take over "Louis the visions you are having aren't just random visions, you are right... there memories" Louis breath hitches, he knew it. No wonder they felt so real, all along they were memories "In order for the visions of your memories to make sense we have to start from the beginning... but to answer you question, yes Louis we are supernatural" BOOM, this was the moment that everything changed for Louis. The moment everything started to make sense, why he's always felt different. why his brothers were always so protective and careful. The need to be over the border and away form civility. It was all starting to make sense "Louis are you okay? please say something?" But louis was not okay- he was confused, angry, happy all at the same time. I mean what do you say when you find out your whole life has been a lie. He wanted to scream and yell yet cry and laugh "I-I can't believe it. I'v always felt like I was different form the others. Why would you keep this form me? W-what am I...what are we?" He didn't have powers like witches or super speed and strength like a vampire. He gasped, they couldn't be...like Harry...could he be a- "Werewolf’s" Liam, Zayn and Niall all together finally said it out loud. After seventeen years the truth was finally reveled.

"We are all werewolves Louis. We all belonged to the Tomlinson pack, it was a strong and powerful pack" It felt so good to finally say out loud, It felt like they could finally exhale after years of holding there breaths. They had made a life for themselves in the human world and with that the boys decided to never speak off their old lives again. They couldn't decide if it was for Louis sake or for there sake that it was just to hard of them talk about "Our father was the alpha Louis; he was such a great leader. The way he made strong decisions, talked to crowds and made deals with neighboring packs was why he was highly respected. He was the alpha of the most powerful pack; not only did we have the numbers but we had twice as much land as other packs. He ruled with his pack unlike other alphas who rule with an iron fist. He would always say that he learned that from our mom. She was human but against all odds they fought for there love and won" Louis couldn't help but smile when hearing about his parents. This was the most the boys had ever talked about them, but this time was different. This time it didn't sound like a made up fairytale, this time it was the truth "What also gave our pack a huge advantage was that the alpha of the pack had three alpha sons" all the boys are having a hard time holding in the tears forming in there eyes, its been so long since this old box of memories they shoved all the way in the back of there minds had been opened "Zayn, Niall and myself are all alphas as well Lou. We got to train with dad, he taught us how to rule, hunt and train while our mother taught us respect, honor and kindness" Louis got up swiftly from his chair and backed away from the boys, can you balm him, his whole life just turned upside down. His brothers are alpha werewolf's, he knows they would never hurt him but he needs a little space "Louis please don't be scared of us" Niall whispers as he extends his hand to Louis, Louis takes it and lets them lead him back to the chair he was siting in.

 _'Okay Louis breath'_ He tells himself _'Breath....this is what you wanted. You wanted to know the truth and here it is. You father was on one of the most powerful alphas that ever lived and you brothers are werewolf's... Yeah werewolf’s okay...why is it so hot in here'_ The boys wanted to give Louis his space but It was so hard to just watch him tying to process all this himself _'Shit, shit shit come on Louis get it together. You can do it, this is what you wanted. Shit it's so hot in here can we open a dame window or something... there all looking at you Louis say something to your werwolf brothers... oh my god my bothers are werwolf's... with claws and fangs and oh shit why can't I catch my breath. Come on Louis breath.... breath... fuck I can't breath'_ The boys start to worry when Louis began to have a panic attack. They needed to slow his breathing but nothing was working. Zayn then got an idea "Louis listen to me... look at me Louis" Louis looks over at Zayn "Good now take deep breaths for me" Louis follows along "I know this is a shock but we need you to breath... You know dad said mom had the same reaction when she first meet dad. She being the adventurous trouble maker she was also ignored the rules and crossed the border to explore. She said she had done it multiple times, one day in particular though she said she was walking though the forest when out of nowhere a big smelly wolf collapsed in front of her. After a mini panic attack she released the wolf was hurt and in need of help. Mom rushed into action and helped heel him by finding supplies around the forest and nursed him back to health. For some reason she was not scared of him because she just knew that this was her mate" Louis was so enchanted by the story that he forgot he was having a panic attack. Like a child hearing his favorite bed time story- he could help the butterflies in his stomach. A tiny smile spread across his lips at the thought of his parents meeting all those years ago and instantly falling in love, a forbidden love but still love. It was even more bittersweet because it was exactly the same way Louis had meet Harry.

"There is that beautiful smile" Zayn's idea had worked, Lou's breathing had become unlabored "So dad was an alpha wolf and the three of you were born as alphas as well. Mom was human... so am I a human too?" he asks desperately wanting to know what he really is. The boys look at each other knowing this was going to be the hardest conversation of them all. They start at the beginning, all taking turns when one of them would start to get chocked up. They told Louis about the night he was born, the visit from the witch and the night the black alphas wolves attacked. They discussed the day they meet their vampire friend Shawn " Y-your a vampier?" to Shawn's surprise there was no fear is Louis voice, not even a little bit. There was only hurt in Louis eye's from the secret Shawn's had kept for him "I wanted to tell you blue, but once you hear the rest you will understand why I couldn't" Louis nodded, all those nights that shawn would refuse to help Louis draw blood for his clinical practice finally made more sense.

Finally they discussed the death of there parents. He cried uncontrollably after hearing how his parents died. It was hard to relive for the boys as well. Then suddenly Louis just stopped- he stopped crying and talking. He just sat in silence, the boys tried to get words out of him but it was useless. It was like he had gone numb, a dark epiphany forming in his head "So this is all my fault..." he whispers out after what felt like hours of silence "Mom... Dad... died because of me" That broke all the boys heart's "What? No, Louis. That's not true, don't ever say that again you hear me" Liam yells as he leans down to comfort the broken boy "If it wasn't for me mom and dad would still be here. You guys would have your parents and the life you deserve, the life were you guys get to live your life and not have to worry about mine. I have always blamed mom and dad for leaving me but I'm the reason there gone" he says with heavy tears streaming down his face with every word. Louis sounded so broken. He mentally plays back everything the boys said and takes balm for all of it "hey, hey, hey blue don't do this to yourself. None of your brothers blame you for anything, remember they told you that they chose to raise you not because they had to but because they wanted to. They didn't tell you all this to protect you" The vampire say's but Louis sends him a glare "Don't touch me!" The boy's step back a little and look at him with worry, suddenly something had shifted in Louis. He snapped "You all lied to me! You should have told me the truth! Its not fair that you guys kept my wolf form me, it's a part of me that I have never knew was in me. Do you know how lonely and damaging that is! To not know who you are!" the boys listen, they honestly felt horrible they never meant to hurt Louis. They thought they were protecting him "babes we never meant to hurt-" Louis slaps away the hand Zayn was reaching out to sweep his hair out of his face "No! don't babe me, I trusted all of you and you lied. I'm the one one who get's to talk now, you guys had your chance now it my turn so shut up and listen" The boy's were in shock Louis is unraveling with hate. Louis understands why they lied but it's not fair, this is his life too he should have had a say in it "Why can't I shift? You say I'm a white wolf but why haven't I ever been able to shift" he is so pissed right now that he figured if he wanted to shift he could have in this moment of rage. If he could he would break everything in sight and run away. All the boys then look at Liam and Louis could tell they were still hiding something "I-Louis before I tell you, you need to promise that you will-" he is interrupted by Louis " I don't have to promise anything Liam! You are the on who lied, so tell me why I can't shift" Liam looks down at his hands, Niall can't hold it together anymore he walks over to the wall and lets himself sink to the ground. He brings up his knees and looks up at the celling letting his tears fall, his heart is braking for Louis. Zayn goes to try and comfort him "I-Umm well.." Liam rubs the back of his neck, were to even begin "Every year when I give you the flu shot I mix it with a medication that prevents you from shifting. We knew that without training you would never learn how to control your shifts so we had to prevent it. Your an omega so that medication also stopped you from feeling the alpha vibes from us and it also stopped your heat. I also gave it to all the boys, it stopped us from shifting and it stopped our ruts" Louis feels so betrayed, all this time the brothers he trusted were the ones hurting him the most. That was the final straw for Louis, he lost it. He broke down crying but that wasn't enough, he started to break anything and everything he could. Glasses, bowls, picture frames anything he could get his hands on "Louis stop, Louis Please stop!" The boys yelled, but nothing was working. Shawn watched on as Lou's brothers tried to calm him down while also dogging the random objects being thrown at them. Screaming at Louis to stop and calm down was not going to help. Louis thoughts, were uncontrollable and in utter chaos. Louis was trying to come to terms with all the information but it proved to be to much. His thoughts were all over the place. Shawn slowly approaches Louis, Louis grabs another glass and holds it up. All he wants to do is break everything- break it into a million unfixable pieces, like they did to him. It wasn't just his brothers he was mad at it was also the man with black eyes and the witch. They took everything form him.

Louis looked around and noticed the picture of him and his brothers hanging nicely on a frame on the wall, It was one of his favorite pictures of them. It was rare to get Zayn to be in a picture in general so that in its self was one of the reasons Louis loved it so much, the other being that for that moment in time captured by the picture Louis remembers being very happy. It was a rainy day in October, class had been canceled that day and in a rare turn of events all the boys had the day off. That day all they did was eat junk food, watch shity scary movies and play FIFA. During that very intense and close FIFA game the team of Niall and Louis had actually lost to there big brothers. Being the soar losers they are they jumped on there older brothers and began to play fight. In that moment Shawn yelled for everyone to look over at him and they did. A flash went off and the moment had been captured. Looking at that photo now in this very moment Louis felt nothing, it was all a lie. Tell a lie once and all your truths become questionable. The grip on the glass cup in his hands becomes tighter and he lifts it up higher and aims at the picture in hopes to destroy it when suddenly Shawn appeared in his line of site with his hands up in surrender. Louis was huffing and puffing trying to get his breath back while holding the glass cup in the air. It was a stand still, Louis didn't want to hurt anyone but he was just so angry. He was about to throw the glass when Shawn's eyes turned red. Lou's breath hitched when shawn revealed his fangs and roared. Louis snapped out of his rage, the cup slipping out of his hands and onto the floor. The rest of the boys who had braced themselves looked up to what seemed like a war zone. Broken glass all over the floor, Louis just cried.

"I'm sorry blue I didn't mean to scare you but I just didn't know what else to do...we are all sorry. We had no right to do what we did. I won't make excesses but I will stand up and swear to you that what I did-What we all did was our best. It kept you safe. If you want to hate me and your brothers for It then we will understand. I just ask you to please stop and just take in everything we have told you" Shawn slowly approaches Louis. He extends out his hand in peace for Louis to hopefully accept, although Louis was apprehensive at first he accepted the hand. Louis was tired of the fighting, he was tired of crying he just wanted to feel nothing. Shawn should have had more self control but he couldn't help it, he swiftly pulled Louis into his arms and embraced him. Louis tries to fight him of but Shawn was to strong "No! I won't forgive you. You all lied to me!" Shawn takes all the blows, he would take a million for Louis. Shawn lowers both of them to the ground then lowers his lips to Louis ears "I know Blue, come back to me. Come back to us please you hurting yourself. We are sorry please come back" Louis tries to clam down but the storm in his mind has taken a mind of it's own, dark clouds threatening to linger. Everything around his just seemed to be moving to fast and out of control. The ground had been pulled form under him and he was falling with no end in sight. He was searching for reasons that it was all going to be okay but everything felt like a lie these days. As much as he hoped knowing the truth would bring sense to his life, it didn't all it brought was pain and evermore questions. It was all to much, the alpha pack, the man with the black soulless eyes, the wicked witch-Harry. Harry seemed to be the only thing that was true in this web of lies. His mind instantly stopped, all the chaotic turmoil that was like a wildfire turned to ash and the smoke was starting to clear. The dark grey clouds were clearing and making room for blue skies. He mentally cleared his mind and focused on the memory of green eyes looking back at him. He pictured Harry in his mind and just as he was about to give up Harry mouthed "come back to me"

"Louis? Blue? come back to me.." The boys took advantage that Louis had calmed down and rushed over to him and Shawn "Louis" Niall he runs his hands though Louis hair "Lou, please talk to us" Liam feels so guilty, what seemed like a good idea had now tuned into a battlefield. There surroundings looking like a bomb site after every revelation being a new bomb. Shattered glass on the floor, the wholes in the walls form the impact, the emptiness of his brothers broken eyes. Louis can't deal with any of this right now, he wants Harry. He needs Harry and only Harry. After many attempts to get Louis to talk and eat the boys give up and figure it best to just let Louis rest. He needs time to process everything, the boys ow him that much. Zayn tried to carry Louis to his room but Louis didn't let let him touch him, which hurt. Niall tried after but he got the same response that Zayn did, which didn't hurt any less. Liam wasn't even going to try; Louis hadn't even looked in his direction. Shawn went to pick Louis up and to everyones surprise Louis actually let himself be lifted. Even though the boys are hurt, they give Shawn a thankful look as he takes Louis to his room. Shawn sets the boy down on his bed and places a kiss on his head "For what it's worth I am sorry blue" Louis ignores the words and turns his back to Shawn " Just go" Louis manages to say thought the tears "I'll be right outside. Call me if you need anything" Shawn takes on last look at Louis before turning off the light and closing the door.

"Guys we fucked up" Liam says as Shawn makes his way back to the rest of the boys "Did he say anything?" Zayn asks but Shawn nods no "He just wont stop crying" Shawn replies "He blames himself for our parents dying and he hates all of us, well expect for Shawn apperantly" Zayn was not going to lie and say it didn't make him jealous that Louis only wanted to be around Shawn. The last thing the boys wanted was Louis taking the blame for his parents death. "What are we going to do about this Harry guy?" Niall asks "He needs space, if we try to talk to him again he will feel pressured. Maybe Shawn can talk to Louis alone, he seems to listen to him and that way he wont feel so ambushed. We will talk to him when he is ready" Liam suggest "As for Harry, I still don't know. We can't let Louis see him again. We don't know him or his part in this, he could be a part of Nick's alpha pack or he could be working with Kara. Niall you know were they meet, I think we should go and meet with this wolf" The boys nod because that seems like the best next step "With that being said,if we are going to meet this alpha we can not go defenseless" Niall and Zayn look at each other in confusion when Liam leaves the room and returns with a briefcase. The briefcase was very secured not only with a lock and a key but also with a digit passcode lock as well. Liam entered the six digit code and obtained what was inside the case "I have the antidote to the medication that stops us from shifting, one shot of this and we will be able to shift again" he says and hold up the syringe with the antidote. This was it, now that Louis knew everything it was time to make things right. Starting with releasing there wolf's. They would be lying if they said they didn't miss there wolf's. They miss it every second of everyday but would sacrifice it again if Louis needed it. One by one Liam gave the boys their shots, ending with Shawn giving Liam his. They immediately felt the chains that were holding their wolf back break. There alpha power slowly returning to them after seventeen years of being held back. They were free.

})i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({

Louis tossed and turned and the tears just continued to pour and pour. They say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, but if this didn't kill him then he's surely half alive. If only fixing his heart was as easy as applying pressure to stop the bleeding. To distract form the pain all he could do was count he wounds and try to numb them all. Feeling lost and alone as he sits up staring straight up at an empty wall. A single lie has the power to break down the walls of a home, a home in witch every conner is now haunted. A home where all the walls were caving in and he was slowly suffocating. He wondered if walls could talk...Suddenly a strong blue light flashed in the corner of the room. Louis quickly turned to see what the source of the blue light was but the room was so dark that he couldn't see a thing. He squinted his eyes to get a closer look and the blue light flashed again. Louis gasped and slowly walked towards the source of the flashing light. He took two cautious steps forwards the light and it quickly flashed again, then just like all the other times the room went back to black. Louis slowly approached again and the light flashed blue then just as fast the light disappeared and the room went back to black.

Blue, black, blue, black, blue, black. Blue, black until Louis was no longer able to take another step. He was facing the corner of the room, but there was no source to the enchanting blue light. When Louis was about to give up hope the light flashed again but this time on the opposite corner of the room. Louis quickly walked over to the flashing blue light, this time he managed to get a good look at the source of the light. Louis was very intrigued it seemed to be a fly "Oh how pretty but how strang, I've never seen a blue firefly before" Louis was mesmerized, this must be a dream he thought. Suddenly the fly in front of him began to transform. Its wings grew four inches longer and wider along with the rest of it's body. The black fly with a blue glittery light had turned into a beautiful blue butterfly with a blue glittery light then shined brighter then before. It was magical "Wow, Shit I'm clearly loosing my mind. I must be dreaming or simply just losing all sense...wait a minute.....Oh wait I recognize you form the forest. yeah yeah you and your friends picked me up and took me over the boarder" The butterfly then flew around Louis covering him in blue glitter causing Louis to giggle "You must be supernatural, its not every day a fly turns into a butterfly in the human wold" Louis thinks about everything he's missed being away from his true home. The forest must be filled with wonderful creatures like this butterfly. Louis walked over to the window and opened it, It was a chilly night with a full moon "There you go little guy..or girl whatever you are. Be free, no need for both of us to be trapped in the human world" He couldn't help feel a little jealous of the butterfly and her wings, having the endless horizon as a home must be pretty amazing. Louis expected the butterfly to fly out once the window was open but it didn't, it lingered around "If I had your wings I would fly straight out of this town, cross that stupid boarder and...." Louis stops half way though his sentence, no point in finishing it for a simple daydream that will never come true. The butterfly then starts to fly around the room and Louis follows it with his gaze. The butterfly then lands in the middle of the empty white wall. Louis wonders what the butterfly is up to when he see's that the butterfly is spelling out a sentence. The words written in it's glittery blue afterglow. Written on the wall was _"What's on the other side of the boarder that you long for so much?"_ Louis read it out load and then the writing disappeared "Okay, I'm literally talking to a magical butterfly. I think I'm in shock after everything today, I obviously need some sleep and a therapist" The butterfly then writes _"Louis you are the legendary white wolf, I am here to help you. I will answer any and all questions you may have. Unlike your bothers I will tell you the truth. Now tell me dear, what is behind that horrible boarder that you crave so much?"_ again Louis reads out loud and then writing disappears "Well" Louis turns his back on the butterfly and looks out the window towards the boarder "Harry" Even by simply stating his name Louis feels happier "Harry is over that boarder, every thing I'v always wanted to be is over that boarder" Louis pictures his white wolf next to Harry's in a summer haze, running in the open woods while getting lost in the trees. Sadly that was just another daydream, Louis looks up and reads the glitter on the wall _"Yes Louis, everything you have ever wanted. Freedom, adventure...Love"_ Louis was having a inner battle with himself, should he trust his head or his heart "Yeah but my bothers..." The blue butterfly interrupts and writes out a longer message _"The same brothers that lied to you for years. Louis they kept you away form your true self. Your wolf is in chains begging to be released. You deserve to be happy. You deserve love Louis...Love with Harry. I can give you that Louis, Dont you want that?"_ Louis wants that more then anything but leaving his brothers now would be wrong"I do want that but my brothers..." Kara looks thru the eyes of the butterfly and begins to get very impatient, the white wolf must come to her tonight. The old words disappear and the butterfly rushes to fill in the blank wall before Louis has a chance to change his mind, the witch has him right where she wants him _"Louis your brothers have suppressed you for long enough. It's time you do something for yourself. Don't let Harry be the one that got away"_ Louis wonders if she's right, he should choose his happiness with Harry. Kara can see the doubt grown in the white wolf's beautiful blue eyes so she writes _"It's sad that your choosing your brothers happiness over your own. Sacrificing how happy you and Harry could be together forever. I'll be going now"_ The letters start to disappear as the butterfly starts to fly away "Wait- " Kara grins, she's got him. Louis looks back at the closed door that leads to his brothers rooms. He had a set mind to go but when he thinks about Zayn, Liam, Niall and Shawn he just can't seem to move. The butterfly then writes one last statement on the wall _"Don't you want to spend happily ever after with Harry"_ Louis ponders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... DON DON DON (Love a good cliffhanger) See you soon.


	9. Witch Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the wait was long but here is chapter 9, Enjoy...

Don't you want to spend happily ever after with Harry? Don't you want to spend happily ever after with Harry? Happy with Harry, Happy with Harry. With Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. The words echoed in his mind, each echo getting louder then the last. Flashbacks of the day's events replayed in his mind each one more vivid then the last. Liam, Zayn, Niall, Shawn, the black wolf, the cold black eyes, the evil witch, the fire, the smoke, the darkness. It was to much for Louis, an overwhelming overload. He puts his hands around his head in hopes to stop the world around him from spinning out of control. Then suddenly it all stopped "Lead the way."

})i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({

Shawn laid shirtless in bed staring at the ceiling, after a couple failed attempts to get some sleep he turns his attention to clock by his bed side and sighs, 2:15 A.M. The feeling of anxiety and guilt was slowly eating away at him. Every time he closed his eyes the only thing on his mind was Lou’s big sad eyes. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours he decided it was best to get out of bed, a midnight run would do him good. He grabbed a shirt from the dresser and put some running shorts on. He walked into the hallway, his room was right in front of Lou's room. He stared at the blue eyed boy’s door for a while. He thought about knocking and just maybe apologizing again. Maybe Louis had a chance to think things through, he must have so many haunting questions. Maybe he could...it was the maybes that were slowly killing Shawn. He walked towards Lou’s door ready to beg until his knees bleed if he had to. He took a deep breath before he cautiously reached for the door knob. “You too huh?” Shawn quickly turned his attention to Zayn who was sitting by Lou's door in nothing but sweatpants smoking a cigarette. By the looks of the packet of cigarettes on the floor next to him it wasn't Zayn’s first of the night "I thought Lou made you quit smoking these" Shawn states as he takes a seat next to Zayn and leans his back on the wall "He did. The day he caught me he yanked the cigar out of my lips, tossed it and continued to yelled at me for I think an hour. I think he called cigarettes cancer sticks" Shawn chuckled, Lou clearly care so much for his brothers. Zayn passes Shawn a cigarette, Shawn holds it in his mouth as Zayn lights it. Puffs of smoke fill the silence "I can’t sleep and the only thing stopping me form breaking Lou’s door down and begging for forgiveness is these dame cancer sticks... I figured he already hates me, might as well smoke" Zayn takes a long hit of his cigarette before he turns to Shawn "We fucked up...I fucked up" Shawn could hear the guilt in Zayn's voice "Zayn we did the best we could" Zayn nods his head while putting out his cigarette "whatever" Shawn rolls his eyes, Zayn always dose this. He closes off and shuts out all his emotions. He keeps it all in, It’s a defense mechanism that drives Shawn crazy "Don't do that shit to me Zayn, talk to me man-" Zayn interrupts "fuck you Shawn" Zayn attempts to get up but Shawn holds him down "What is your problem? I’m trying to help" Zayn shoves Shawn’s hand off him "Well you can't help, just leave me alone" No matter what Shawn said it would either annoy or anger Zayn "look I don't know what I said to upset you but I just want to help. Lou is going to need us-" Zayn interrupts "I know what my brother needs okay! He's my brother! Not yours! He is mine! Instead of you siting here lecturing me about my brother you should figure your shit out" Shawn’s face shifts form anger to confusion "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Zayn snickered "Oh come on Shawn, I see the way you look at him" Shawn was at a loss for words "yeah that’s what I thought" Zayn snickers again and reaches for another cigarette because he is just so fucken stressed. Before he can light it Shawn rips the cigarette form his lips and tosses it to the side "What the fuck-" Now its Shawn’s turn to interrupt "Fuck you Zayn. You do this shift all the time, you shut down and shut us all out-I’m sick of it! That boy in there needs you and instead of helping me figure out what to do your siting here acting like a dick and smoking these god dame cigarettes. Your right Zayn he is your brother, He’s yours and now there is a threat that is trying to take him form you. That scares you and that’s okay but I am not the enemy here. Yes we fucked up but I am going to do everything I can to fix this. I suggest you do the same" In stead of an argument Shawn is surprised at what he see's. Zayn with a single tear running down his face "Your right, I'm fucked up. I'm a shit brother and Lou hates me" Shawn is so surprised, he has never seen this side of Zayn before, this raw and vulnerable emotion. Zayn is this mysterious ravened hair dark-eyed tough guy cop but in this moment he is this sacred twenty-six year old guy who doesn't know what to do. Sure his words aren't poetic but that’s just Zayn, a man of few words "Zayn, I can guarantee you that Louis could never hate you. You, Niall and Liam are everything to him. He is hurt and confused, and rightfully so. We made a mistake, now we are going to learn form it and never repeat it" Zayn gives Shawn a nod. Zayn then wipes the tear that had escaped form his eye, clears his throat and just like that vulnerable Zayn is gone "Hey, listen about what is said I-" Shawn gets up from the floor and extents a hand to Zayn "It's cool" Zayn gives him a small smile and takes his hand. Once there both up they look towards Lou's door "We have a lot of explaining to do but he need's time. When he is ready we will answer anything and everything" Shawn agrees and makes his way towards the front door, he still wants to go for his run "Hey, where are my cigarettes?" Zayn asks as he looks around, Shawn holds up the pack that he had secretly taken and plans to destroy "You will thank me later" Zayn rolls his eyes and gives Shawn a smirk before heading into his room. Zayn swears he heard Shawn whisper something like "The Tomlinson brothers are going to be the death of me" before closing his door.

Shawn continued his walk to the living room were Liam and Niall had knocked out, He couldn't help but feel bad for the boys they really just did the best they could. Hopefully Louis can see that and forgive them. He grabbed his ear phones before heading out the door. As he stretched he placed his head phones in and noticed how calm the night was. It was very chilly and the moon was full. From were he was standing he could see Lou’s bedroom window, again thought's of going up there and begging for forgiveness took over. He picked a song and dialed the volume as high as it could possibly go, It seemed to be the only way he could drown out the guilty thoughts. One last glance at Lou's window and he was off. He ran for miles through empty poorly lit streets, no destination or sense of direction in mind. No mater how hard he tired he just couldn't get Lou's sad teary eyes out of his head. The look of pure sadness and betrayal took over his big blue bambi eyes. Shawn stopped to catch his breath, he hovered over a small puddle of water. He stared at his reflection and wondered when his love for Louis had grown from just a platonic love to the head over heals, will do anything for you, most wonderful yet maddening love it is now. Anyone with eyes could see how deep in love Shawn was with Louis, well everyone except for Louis himself. Shawn sometimes wondered how Louis could be so blind, Shawn could literally be holding up a big ‘I love you Louis’ sign and still be so oblivious to it. Louis and Shawn have always had a very special relationship. When Liam, Zayn and Niall confronted Shawn about his feelings for Louis, lets just say the bothers didn't take it well. Liam had to hold Zayn back so he would hurt Shawn and Niall gave him the silent treatment for a good two months. Shawn swore to them that he would be nothing but respectful with Louis and would never push him. Although the brothers were not happy about it they knew Shawn was a man of his word. So with the somewhat approval of Lou’s brother, the only problem was that Shawn has never had the courage to tell Louis his true feelings. He looks at his reflection in the water and smacks it away "Come on Shawn, what are you doing man?" Louis was his best friend, but he wanted more. He shook the thoughts from his head and continued to run as fast as he could. Faster and faster until maybe he would stop these hovering feelings of guilt, pining and maybe lust. No matter how fast he ran or tired to ignore it he couldn’t escape the fact that there was now something else bothering him and it wasn't just Louis being upset. Although he didn't like to see Louis so hurt, something or better yet someone else was irritating him and that was-HARRY.

Okay he was jealous. Jealous of that stupid brown wolf that had all of Lou's attention. Jealous of the fact that Louis was willing to fight against his brothers to see that dame wolf again. He picked up speed at the thought of Louis and Harry together. He couldn't help but hate Harry and he didn't even know him… hell he's never even meet him. What if he had waited to long to tell Louis about his feelings? What if this Harry guy likes Louis and tries to make a move? Then a thought completely stops him in his tacks, what if Louis likes Harry back?

Out of breath he tried to control himself, white puffs of smoke from the cold night air after exhaling leave his mouth. He looks down at his feet and notices that he's bear foot, His shoes had fallen apart form the speed he was going. He was thankful that no one was around to see that, It was a petty quiet night. Shawn wonders why its so quiet, he hadn’t seen a single person out. As he looks around and notices that he's only a block away form the apartment, he doesn’t think to much of it and began to make his walk back home. The night was getting colder, In the time he's been out its dropped about five degrees. When he arrives outside his and the boys apartment he begins to do some post run stretching. As he’s stretching he gets a glance at his watch, 2:15AM. Shawn looks at his watch in confusion, maybe it needs new batteries. Before Heading in he notices that Louis window was now open. He thinks its strange because Louis never leaves his window open. Louis gets cold easily and constantly sneaks into the Shawn’s and the boy’s rooms complaining that his room is to cold. Suddenly Shawn looks up again because he thought he saw a blue light coming for Lou's room. It was the weirdest thing, It was blue but now it was pitch black-there it was again. Something didn't feel right, the blue light got brighter and brighter. Shawn had a bad feeling and quickly rushed up, in a blink of a eye he was outside of Lou's room. He tried to open the door but to his surprised he finds the door locked. Louis never locked his door, never. Something was wrong so he knocks on the door but there was no answer. He leaned his head against the door but couldn't hear a thing. The fact that not a single sound was heard at all was worrisome, a vampires hearing is not as good as a werewolf's but its close. Usually in an empty room you can hear what they call white noise or the noises of random objects, like the sink or the air vent, but Shawn heard absolutely nothing. Almost like if there was something surrounding the room, something like...Shawn's eyes grew wide in realization "Magic" It all made sense, the fact that not a single soul was around or heard while he was on his run. Time had suspiciously stopped, it was 2:15AM every time he had glanced at the time. They had been placed in some sort of magical Illusion, either to distract them or to keep them away form Louis. He quickly jumped into action, swiftly backing away from the door and began slamming into it to try to get it to open. The rest of the boys heard the commotion and rushed towards Lou’s room "What the hell are you doing? have you lost it!” Zayn questions, Shawn ignores him and continues to try and kick the door open "Louis is in there” The boys are still very confused " Umm yeah Shawn, that's his room" Niall sarcastically say's though a yawn “The witch is in there with him! Help me break down the dame door!" The boys immediately jump into action, between the four of them the door fell quickly. They rushed into the room and all at once yelled out "Louis!" but it was to late, the witch had Louis wrapped in her blue glittery spell. They caught a small glimpse of Louis before he disappeared, the only thing left behind was a small little buzzing fly.

Just like that Louis was ripped from there grasp. With the blue light gone the boys stood around in the darkness, with the only sound heard being the buzzing of the unsuspecting fly. One by one each of the boy's eyes began to turn red. In one swift motion Liam silenced The lingering fly. Through the pitch black four pairs of red eyes pierced through the darkened room. A low growl was heard, the witch had just pissed of three alpha werewolf's and a vampire. She now had a huge target on her back and unfortunately for Kara alphas never miss. Hell have no fury like the hell the witch had just unleashed on herself. "Alright boy's, looks like were going on a witch hunt"

})i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({

A cold gust of wind hit Louis the moment he was transported, He was no longer in his room and the blue butterfly was nowhere in site. It was freezing, his teeth began to chatter as he wrapped his own arms around himself to try and stay warm. He was not dressed for this weather, he was bear foot wearing nothing but a white sleeveless t-shirt and black ripped up jeans. He tried to look around but even with the light of the full moon it was difficult to see. He started to panic "Hello?" he called out hoping the butterfly would appear and to his surprise it did. Out in the distance he managed to see a blue flashing light, before it could disappear he quickly began to follow it. This was not the beautiful forest Harry had shown him. The trees were lifeless, there were no flowers or plants of any kind, just weeds and dirt. He finally reaches the butterfly "There you are, Listen I don't know where you brought me but I want to go home" He manages to say through trembling lips, It was getting colder and colder by the minute "H-hello? Did you hear what I-I said, I don't think H-harry lives here. I-I don't want to be here s-so turn on your little blue light thingy, slap some glitter on me and take me home!" The butterfly did nothing, It simply continued to linger without purpose. When suddenly a wicked laugh was heard echoing in the air. Louis turns toward the direction on the evil laugh, though the dark there was the silhouette of a women but only for just a second before it disappears. When he turns his attention back to the butterfly he noticed it’s friends were back. There was a swarm of blue butterflies surrounding him. Something had shifted, Louis could feel that he had been tricked by the butterfly. It may seem innocent but Louis knew he could no longer trust it. The butterflies then began to lead Louis towards the direction the evil laugh came from. Louis tried to pull back but the butterflies became more aggressive. Louis began to slap them away. Louis was not about to be pushed around by some dainty little butterflies, and just as quickly as there little altercation began it ended. The butterflies began to retreat, flying directly into the full moon. "Stupid little butterflies" Louis dusted himself off and tried to warm his hands with his breath.

He needed to figure out what to do next, he couldn't just sit here and wait. The dame butterflies could come back or worse the source of that haunting laugh could come looking for him. He did not want to stick around to for that. Were to even begin, everywhere he turned looked dark and evil. Who knows what kind of creatures were out crawling around this late at night. He began to worry, he need his brothers and Shawn. He should have never trusted the butterfly. He needed a plan and right now the only one who he could possibly turn to was Harry. That was his genus plan, find Harry "Oh god I'm going to die- No no I can do this. Yes, all I have to do is find Harry. Simple task right? Oh who the fuck am I kidding. How the fuck am I going to find Harry in a giant forest when I'm in the middle of butt fuck nowhere with no sense of direction, no food, no water. I'm freezing, scared and my dame elbow hurts…. I'm literally talking to myself now and God dame it I was almost beat up by a bunch of stupid tiny feeble butterflies!" Things were about to get worse, a strong gust of wind hits and Louis braces himself to hold his ground. When the winds passed Louis looks up to see that the butterflies had not only returned but also surrounded him. He looked around and decided he was just going to make a run for it but before he could hit the ground running the butterflies began to transform. Just like when the fly transformed into a butterfly, but this time the butterflies all merged together to form an eight-foot bear with large claws and equally large teeth.

The bear roared and wasted no time charging at Louis. Luckily for Louis adrenaline kicked in and he managed to jump out of the way before the bear could pounce on him. He knew he would never out fight the bear so he would have to out run it. He sized the bear, secretly looking around in all directions for the best route to take. He carefully waited for the perfect time and then...He ran. It was the fastest he had ever ran, he would like to think it was thanks to all that footie practice but he knew it was probably due to the eight foot bear that was inching closer and closer to him. He couldn't see were he was going, hitting himself with branches of low hanging trees and occasionally tripping over root's that protruded out of the ground. He heard the ferocious bear chasing him getting closer, he made the mistake of turning his head for a second to see where the bear was that he didn't realize he was headed full speed towards a cliff. When he finally realized it, It was to late to stop and before he knew it he tumbled down. He braced himself for impact, luckily for him he landed in a large body of water.

The force of the fall submerged him deep into the below freezing water. Water that hit him like a thousand knifes, a thousand cold and sharp knifes. He was so weak and cold that he just continued to sink lower and lower. He could feel himself drifting, his body slowly going numb. He looked up to see the moon looking more and more like a little speck of dust. His vision was beginning to blur as he struggled to keep the last bit of air in his lungs. Before his eyes closed completely, he managed to see a small flickering light in the pitch black water. At first he panicked thinking the transforming fly-butterfly-bear thingy had followed him down but something about these light's was different. As the light's approached him he noticed that the lights changed colors. From white to light yellow and different shades of pink. When the lights got close enough Louis could see that they were the eyes of a creature with the upper body of a human but the lower body of a fish, mermaids.

He could not believe it, if he wasn't underwater fighting to keep his breath he would have gasped at the sight. Louis hoped they would be his saving grace. Real life mermaids. He couldn't believe it, he really hoped it was real and not juts his mind hallucinating form the lack of oxygen. There were at least six of them, all female and mesmerizing. They were beautiful creatures, but sometimes beauty was deceiving. Mermaids were very feared creatures, they use their beauty and lights to lure you in. Using their beauty as a weapon and a siren like song to enchant you. Breaking down all your defenses as they get closer and closer until they get you right were they want you. And once they have you, they will never let you go.

One of the mermaid's approached Louis with a sweat smile, she caressed his check and played with his hair. Louis looked straight into her eyes and forgot about the below freezing water. There was no more pain or fear, the lights were just so pretty. He was no longer struggling for air, he just focused on the pretty lights. It was better then getting high or drunk, better then any happy pill. Suddenly the mermaid's eyes went black and he was snapped out of her trance. Before he knew it he was being dragged to the bottom of the water by the mermaids. He struggled but the mermaid had the home field advantage. Louis was about to give up and let the mermaids lead him to the very bottom, but then the wicked laugh was heard again. The mermaids heard it to and when they did they scattered and retreated. Louis took that opportunity and used the last bit of strength he had left and swam up to the shore, taking a huge breath when he springs out of the water.

He swims to land and drags himself out of the water, He crawls as far as he can to get away from those horrible mermaids and collapses. Gasping for air in hopes he can catch his breath. "My, my, my Louis hasn't anyone ever warned you about those wicked mermaids " Louis panics, looks like he isn't out of the woods just yet, he tires to stand but falls to his knees. He manages to look up to find himself face to face with the women from his visions, Kara. There is a woman dressed in a long black dress and a sapphire velvet cape, her hair was as black as charcoal and her lips as red as blood. Her crimson smile gave Louis the chills and a surge of adrenalin, his body must have sensed that he is in danger. He manages to stand and takes a couple steps back "Careful now Louis, we wouldn't want you to fall back in the water. Those mermaids sure are ruthless aren't they?" Louis looks back at the water and see's the lights again, he was trapped. "Its funny how something so beautiful could be oh so deadly" She look at Louis with such hunger in her eyes, it was beginning to make Louis very uncomfortable "Oh what's the matter Louis, wolf got your tong" She laughs at her own bad joke, Louis was not amused. He is soaking wet, cold and alone in the forest with the witch who killed his mother. Louis glares at the witch with a look that could kill "Oh don't give me that look. Now, now Louis darling did your parents not teach you any manners. Its not polite to stare and it is most certainly not polite not to answer" Louis holds his glare, how dare she talk about his parents in vain "Don't look at me like that, is that any way to treat the person who saved your life. If it wasn't for me those mermaid’s would have dragged you down to the bottom and drowned you" Louis looked puzzled "W-why would you save m-me?" He manages to say though chattering teeth "After all you are the one who brought me here right? The butterfly, the bear, that was all you" The witch smiles and licks her lips "The devil is in the details isn’t it Louis” Kara laughs and notices that Louis isn’t having as good of a time as her “Okay now I'm hurt, don't you remember me Louis? We have meet before, I paid you a visit when you were not even a day old. My name is Kara. Why would I want to hurt you?" Louis huff's "I know who you are witch, how could I forget the women who killed my mother" Kara was amused "My, my you are Austin’s son. Oh how you've grown. Just look at you, such a beautiful boy. Everything I had prophesied has come true. The hair, your skin, those eyes just as beautiful as I remember... possibly even more gorgeous now" Louis doesn't know what to do, one thing was certain though, he knew never to turn his back on a witch "What do you want from me?" Kara sighs and undoes her cape "Well Louis if you must know I simply want to talk. I've had my eye on you for quite some time now. I'm assuming by the sadness in your eyes that's you snotty brothers told you the truth about you and your past" Louis can't help but feel a slit pain in his chest every time he thinks about what his brothers did. Louis nods at the witch wanting to understand how that was relevant "Poor little Louis, I can't believe they would do that to you. You don't deserve that, they kept you form your true identity. They kept you in the dark about so many things, including the truth about your parents" She could see Louis falling deeper into the sadness and the witch loved it "They ruined your life Louis, and lets not forget about Harry. They tried to keep you from him, can't you see they don't want you to be happy. They want you all to themselves, they are so selfish. Anytime you made friends they would scare them away, anytime a boy took interest in you the would find a way to push you apart and there doing the same with Harry" Louis wished he could see though her condescending tone and her fake sympathy. It was hard to do that when she wasn't wrong about what she was saying. Louis felt a single tear fall down his check. The witch wipes it away before she lifts Louis chin with her long red nails and looks into his eyes "I can help you Louis, come with me and I will make all your dreams come true" as much as he hated the witch, she was right. The witches eyes turned green and the hate in Louis heart grew. As he looked into Kara's eyes he could feel the anger towards his brothers and Shawn grow. He even grew angry at his parents. He blamed all of them. It wasn't fair! They hid a huge part of himself form him. How dare they lie to him! For years they must have laughed at him and played him along. Kara thrived of the fear and anger Louis was feeling, she knew if she exploited that then the white wolf would be hers in no time. Her mistake was underestimating how much Louis loved his brothers.

"I-I don't know, my brothers meant well. They would never intentionally hurt me" The witch was shocked, no one had ever been able to break a spell like that. She could not believe that this little brat overpowered her spell of anger and fear with love and fogginess-oh she was going to be sick. She needed to take back control "What about Harry? They will never let you be with him. They hate him, they want you all to themselves. What if I told you I could make sure you and Harry could be together forever" Louis was almost free of her spell until she promised Harry "Y-you can do that?" he asks knowing very well he couldn't trust her, but there was that slight chance he could have Harry "Of coarse, but not on my own. We would need to travel, to my castle that is. I'm sure I'll have something that could help you there. So what do you say Louis, will you come with me" Her eyes begin to take a new shape, almost like hypnotic effect "Say yes Louis...say yes for Harry" The witch grinded as she extended her hand for Louis to take. All Louis had to do was say yes.

})i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({

Harry laid in bed thinking of ways not to think of Louis. To his frustration nothing was working. He tired to read but all he would do was lose his place on the page. To the point he read the same paragraph ten times. He didn't know what was worse the obsessive thoughts about Louis or the overwhelming need to be with him. Louis was sweet like candy yet as addicting as nicotine. He wondered if the blue eyed boy thought of him. Louis had the amazing ability to make Harry smile through just a thought. It was absolutely crazy because Harry couldn't pin point when Louis became so important to him. He decided he couldn't just lay in bed and obsess, it was a beautiful chilly night and he decided to go out for a walk. Most of the pack had retired for the night, the only people out at this time were the shields. That is what Harry called the men and women keeping watch for intruders. He took a moment to admire his pack house with pride. He was extremely proud of how strong they had become. The alpha closed his eyes and took a deep long breath before he shifts into his majestic brown wolf.

As he traveled thought the pack grounds he looked up at the full moon and wondered what the point of having something so beautiful to admire if you couldn’t share it with someone. He wanted to share everything the world had to offer with Louis. Even with he most amazing moon in front of him, Louis remains to be the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. His mind was so consumed with Louis he didn't realize he had wondered off farther then he wanted to go. He was ready to turn back when he got a whiff of a familiar sent. It was so intoxicating and he will never forget the first time he smelled it, it was.... Louis? He wondered why Louis sent was still lingering? Harry closed his eyes and tried to pick up his scent again, just to be sure. Yup, there was no mistaking Louis’s scent. He could never mistake that wondrous smell. The question now being, why Harry was picking up Louis’s scent on one of the coldest nights of the year in a forbidden and unknown territory?

})i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({

“This is where I found Louis" Niall had lead the boys to the border. While Shawn and Zayn investigate the surroundings Liam looked out at the wood’s in fear for Louis’s safety. The forest was not a safe place for a lone omega wolf "His scent is strong here. He couldn't have gone far" Shawn says but Zayn disagrees "I don't think the witch is dumb enough to bring him back here, she knew we would come looking for him. If we want to find the witch we are going to have to start thinking like her. I think we should-" Zayn was interrupted, the boys were shocked when Shawn punched a random tree and cursed "I'm going to kill that witch" The boys stayed silent, Shawn turns to face them red eyes on full display "We have to focus on finding Louis" Zayn tires to calm Shawn down but it only seems to upset him even more "I will find Louis and once I do and he is safe, I will make Kara pay" Shawn starts making his way towards the boarder but before he can get passed Niall, he is stopped "Let me tell you something Shawn...I appreciate all you have done for Louis. I know you love him" Shawn wants to protest and say this is a waste of time "Niall, Louis is out there with that monster and-" Niall interrupts "I know. That is even more of a reason to be smart. Right now your angry, rightfully so. Believe me I am too, the thought of that witch laying a single finger on my brother infuriates me. Right now your anger is clouding your judgment" Shawn tried to deny that but Niall continued "Just now you sated that Louis scent was strong here but your wrong. His scent here is just lingering, it's not fresh. I know you Shawn your better then that, but your emotions are making you loose the sharpness in your own senses. If you keep looking for Louis with no control and no plan you will be chasing your tail all night. Giving Kara exactly what she wants" Shawn looks down, he knows Niall is right "I hate it when Niall is right" Shawn says with a smiled on his face. The tension was broken and now they could focus on finding Louis.

"Okay guys, I think we should stick together. We don't know how much things have changed and we haven't shifted in years, it’s just safer to stay together" Liam spoke and the boy's listened having full faith that Liam would lead them to Louis, if only Liam had that same confidence. He didn't want to let his brothers down especially when Louis was on the line, but they had absolutely nothing to go on. The trickster witch made sure to cover her tracks. Liam tried to think but time kept ticking away and the more time that passed the harder it would become to find Louis. Liam took a moment to clear his mind, He needed to relax If he was going to find Louis. He begins to relax his body and takes a deep breath. He holds his breath and releases, he takes another breath and releases. Inhale...exhale...Inhale... and then it hits him "That's it!" Liam yells "Either you know how to find Louis or you totally lost it brother" Liam ignores Niall's statement "Everyone take a deep breath" the boys looked at him with very confused faces but decided to play along "Umm okay, that's nice and all but how is a deep breath exercise going to help us find Louis?" Niall questioned "Well, you guy's were just talking about the scent lingering. Well you got me thinking and your right Niall, the scent is simply just lingering. I remember dad once told he about chemo signal's" Zayn also remembered his father talking about it "Oh yeah, your body automatically releases chemo signals during times of extreme emotions...it could be sadness, joy, fear, anxiety. Each signal releasing a different scent that mixes with your own" Liam nods "Exactly, now what's so interesting about chemo signals is that each emotion releases the same scent universally. The only thing that would change up the signal is your own scent mixing with it" Shawn and Niall both looked like dears in a headlight’s "For example, a couple of moments ago Shawn let out a chemo signal of anger. I'm sure if you focused in on his scent you will sense the trace of anger" It was a special skill that required the skills of an alpha. Niall and Zayn tired to focus in on Shawn's scent "Focus your senses on Shawn and Shawn alone. When you get a hold of his scent see if you can derive the emotion he expelled thought his chemo signal. Its usually and extreme emotion, usually anger, jealousy, despair and anxiety. The chemo signal tends to linger but not for long periods of time. Maybe five to ten minutes" Niall and Zayn focused and in a matter of minutes they had it "Anger, I can smell it in the air. Its laced with his scent" Shawn was amazed but he still wasn't sure how this would help find Louis "So how exactly will this help us find blue?" Liam knows it's a long shot but it was all they had "Like I said the chemo singles only lace your scent for maybe five to ten minutes. It's kind of like it captures that emotion in that moment in time but only briefly. Unless it's a super charged emotion, those emotions can last hours. This is how we find Louis. Since Louis has been here before his scent is in the air, we don't want to follow his old lingering scent though. That will lead us nowhere. So we track his scent an only follow the scents with strong chemo signals" Liam was a genius! "Those scents will lead us to Louis" They had a plan and now it was time for action. That witch better be ready. The boy’s stood side by side as they took a moment to look towards the forest that they once called home, It was bittersweet "One last thing boys, Once we find him if he is not in any immediate danger I want us all to shift back to human form. I don't want to scare him more then he probably already is" Niall and Zayn agreed with there older bother. Liam turns to Shawn "You with us?" Shawn nodded "Always" Liam turns to his brothers "Alright, you two ready?" Both Niall and Zayn nod "Let's go get our little bother" For the first time in 17 years they begin to shift, the sounds of of bones crushing and shifting filled the air. There pours dilated to let their fur out and their teeth elongated and became sharp fangs. There hands tuned to paws, they went for two legged humans to four legged creatures. There nails turned to claws and all of there senses heightened. One by one they jumped over the boarder and began to run in the direction lead by Lou's chemo signal scent. The great alpha brothers had made their grand return home.

})i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({ })i({

"What do you say Louis? Come with me...I can give you what you want. With my magic I can release your inner wolf. Then there will be nothing stopping you form being with Harry. I can help you Louis, all you have to do is say yes" Louis wanted to be a part of this world. The world he was deprived off "Y-you can free my wolf?" Kara grinned, if he only knew what she was capable off "Why of coarse my young cub, I have the power to free your wolf." Kara caresses Louis check "Y-you would do that for me?" Louis was trying not to get his hopes up while not letting his gaud down. It proved to be very difficult when the witch was making such pretty promises "Oh yes, Louis I really do want to put the past behind us... I will admit I've been a nasty witch but I've changed. Don't you want to be apart of this world Louis. I can give that to you, my magic could give that to you" Louis was conflicted, his head and his heart wanted different things. He wanted so deeply to become one with his wolf, but at what cost "Of coarse there is something I would need in return" Kara circled him slowly, Louis gaze followed each step the witch took with caution "And what would that be?" Kara turned her back and smiled "Its not much really. What I want is a small price to pay" she said so nonchalantly "I free your wolf and in return all I ask for is...." She turns to face Louis again who's gaze has become guarded and completely fixated on the witch. She slowly approaches him and lifts his chin up with her long red nails to get his full attention "The powers of the legendary white wolf" Louis was perplexed "My powers? Why? You have your magic why do you need…" Kara laughed "Oh my sweet sweet boy, You wont even miss those powers. You will have your freedom and not to mention your hunk of a man. It's a small price to pay for your happiness. Honestly Louis it's a no brainier" Kara reached out for the blue eyed boy’s hand, the moment her hand made contact with his Louis looked up at Kara and noticed something had changed. Her eyes seemed fixated and in a trance of some sort. Suddenly he's transported back to the night his life changed forever. He approached the wooden cabin that was once his home and looked in on the family of six, the sight of his parents brought tears to his eyes. Sadly, the moment was ruined when Kara and her clan of witches appeared. Louis tired to scream and yell for them to run or hide because he sadly knew how the story would end.

When it was all over and the dust had settled, it was just him. Or so he thought, Louis felt another presence "Louis" he froze, It couldn't be. There was no way it could be her. He slowly turned "M-mom?" There she stood, just as beautiful as her brothers had described her. He ran to her but instead of running into her arms he ran right passed her. The pure joy he had felt quickly turned to disappointment, he fell to his knees and cried. Of coarse she's not real, this is all just all sick trick by the witch "Louis, please face me" Louis tired his best to compose himself. He picked himself up and adjusted himself before taking a deep breath and turning around. "Hello my sweet, sweet boy" Louis felt a single tear escape his eye, Jay looked at those gorgeous blue eyes and wished she could wipe each tear away. In that moment Louis knew this wasn’t the witches doing, his mom was really here "H-how is this happening?" Jay takes a couple steps towards Louis and smiles, admiring how beautifully her youngest son had grown "We don't have to much time, Listen to me Louis you are in danger. I wish I could tell you everything but right now I need you to get away from that witch" as soon as she finished her statement Kara's laughed filled the air. Louis looked around but the witch was nowhere in site "Don't worry about the witch, I'm blocking her out but I can’t hold her off much longer. Louis my boy I need you to go and find your brothers" Louis sighs "But mom she can give me my wolf" Jay can see the hurt in Lou's eye's "Louis my boy, I understand you wanting to free your wolf but please don't trust the witch okay. Never trust a witch" Jay looks back, she can feel Kara's spell breaking though "Were out of time Lou, just please got to your brothers. Trust me and get away from the witch" Jay starts to fade "Mom-wait" he wasn't ready for this moment to be over. He's dreamed of this moment his whole life and now that it was here the dame witch was here to take the moment form him, again "I-I miss you.. every second of every day" before Jay completely disappeared she wiped off her tears "As do I my sweet white wolf" his mothers sweet warm eyes were replaced by Kara's cold evil stare. He felt the last of his tears stream down his face and quickly wiped them off. The same witch offering him happiness was the same one that took it form him. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and swiftly ripped away from Kara's hold "No deal, Get away from me you witch" Kara was shocked that the spell had failed her again "But Louis there is no other way, think about Harry and your brothers. They will never let you be with him but I can give you everything Louis" The witch was trying her best to hold on to whatever doubt's Louis had left "That wont work anymore Kara. The fact that you have the nerve to show your face after all you have done to me and my family just reassures something my mother once told me" Kara glares "And what was that?" Louis smirks "Never trust a desperate, vile and ugly Witch" Okay maybe he exaggerated but the message was the same "Why you filthy little dog! How dare you talk to me like that" The witch waves her hand, sending Louis flying. She slams his back to a tree and lets him fall to the ground "Tsk tsk, I tried to be nice little wolf but now you've gone and made me mad" Louis struggles to get up "Oh is poor little Louis cold and hurt- Oh how sad. To bad his big tough brothers aren't here to help you" Louis manages to get on all fours only to be pushed back down to the ground with a kick to the ribs "Oh Louis, I really didn't want to do this" She laughs as Louis tries to crawl away "Here's something your mother should have taught you-Don't anger the elder witch!" Kara uses her magic to lift Louis up and slams him back onto the tree. The vines from the tree warp around both his arms and legs, holding him up like a star fish. Louis tried to free himself form all four holds but he was so weak he could barely keep his head up. Kara walks over and pulled Louis up by his hair to face her "I envy you my white wolf, even with all the scrapes and bruises your still gorgeous. No wonder that Harry fellow is so smitten with you. Don't get me wrong he's quit a man as well. I mean he just screams alpha, the body the attitude ugh I can see why you fell for him. Since you wont be seeing him mind if I take a swing at it" Louis glared at her and spit in her face "Leave Harry out of this you crazy witch" Kara slowly wipes of the spit and laughs while Louis looks at her like the psychopath that she is "I assure you that you will regret that my young wolf. As for your beloved Harry I will gladly let him be if you cooperate. You see I've waited years to have you and now I do" Kara Looks at Louis like a piece of meat "Your mine finally, my collection is complete!" She wickedly gloats "collection? That's all I am to you, an object?" Louis questions "Sweet sweet little naïve Louis, You still haven't realize how rare you really are. Don't worry, I have a special place for you my white wolf, but before we go there something I have to do" She approaches Louis again and turns he had to the side. Louis tires to protest "You are now mine Louis. My prized procession to be exact and just like everything that is mine you will be marked" Kara marks all her collectors items with a K. The witch then whispers in his ear "Relax little wolf, it wont hurt...much" Louis watches as the witch raises one of her long sharp red nails and digs it into his skin. Louis lets out a loud scream.

A loud roar stopped Kara in her tracks, Louis had never been so relived in his life "Harry!" when Harry gets a closer look at the condition Louis was in, the alphas eyes turned blood red with rage "Well, well if it isn't the knight and shining armor. I see you come to save the boy who stole your heart, how cute" Harry approaches the witch with caution and growls "Bad doggy, you should never growl at a witch" Kara then turns to Louis and smirks before retuning her attention back to Harry "Were so glad you could make it Harry. Me and Louis here were having such a great talk before you rudely interrupted" Harry watched the witch very carefully, a growl slipping out every time the witch touched the blue eyed boy "Now now Harry, control yourself. I wouldn't want anything to happen to Louis because you couldn't control that temper of yours" The alpha was beginning to lose his patience, he wanted Louis away from that witch "Harry please-" Kara shushed him "Say another word Louis and your watch dog will pay the consequences" Louis didn't want Harry to get hurt but he had to warn him about the witches powers "I wasn't planning to have an audience for this but now that you're here Harry your more then welcomed to watch. You see I'm going to make Louis here, mine forever" Harry's growl became more and more primal and Kara knew exactly why " Oh- I'm sorry how crude of me. This actually makes it more fun. Louis darling Mr. big strong alpha wolf doesn't want me to mark you. Look at his eyes, wow you really did a number on him" Kara looks over at Harry and smirks "I want you to watch me do something you wish you could do to him... I want you to watch as I mark him, I want you to watch me make him mine" His alpha instinct took over and He could not longer stand there and watch. If Louis would have blinked he would have missed it, Harry lounged at the witch. Even though Kara was caught of guard she dodged the attack and quickly composed her self. "How dare you! You wanted a fight, well now you've got one!" Kara's eyes turn red as she began to shoot rays of lights towards Harry, luckily the alpha wolf was able to dodged every strike. The witch then realized she wasn't going to win with speed, the witch was fast but Harry was faster. All Harry could think about was getting the witch away form Louis, he charged at her but just before he could get her she vanished. Harry looked around and could no longer see her, he took the chance to see if Louis was okay. He began to go to him when Louis yelled "Harry! Behind you!" Kara had hidden in the trees and waited for the alpha to turn his back on her. She garbed on to his neck and began to chock the wolf "Here's another lesson Louis, never turn your back on a witch" Harry struggled for a moment but slammed her into a giant boulder behind them. The witch was vulnerable so he decided to strike, she managed to dodged most of Harry’s strikes but Harry got a few good hits in. She clung to her left shoulder after Harry’s claws had made contact. Not only that but Harry had strategically managed to confine her. She was trapped, No were to hide or run "I underestimated you Harry. We will meet again" She then tuned her attention towards Louis "You got away this time white wolf but the next time I see you trust me when I say you wont be so lucky" Harry bares his fangs and growls at the witch's threat "I will leave you with a warning Louis, do with it as you please. Our little encounter here will not go unnoticed by the man that haunts you dreams. That's right Louis...Winter is coming and when the snow finally melts you will be getting a visitor, Nick is currently assembling an army and he will come" Louis breath hitches, the man with the black eyes "What dose he want?" Kara's smiles evilly "The same thing I want… You Louis, Nick is coming for you" And with that the witch disappears before Harry can dig his fangs into her.

The alpha was not happy that the witch got away but now that the threat to Louis were gone, he immediately went to Louis. Harry easily freed Louis form the hold the witch had him in. Louis was battered and bruised, the boy was soaking wet and shivering. Before Harry could look him over Louis lunges forward and hugs the wolf "Harry" is all Louis can manage to whisper out as he clings on to Harry like a lifeline and sobs. Harry was surprised by the sudden contact, he really didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he was very relived to have Louis here with him, safe and sound. He swore that the evil witch was going to pay. Louis shivering was out of control, the alphas body heat was not going to be enough. Harry needed to get Louis somewhere more warm.

Out of no where Harry pulled away from Lou's embrace, the boy was confused but he noticed that Harry was assessing the surroundings "Harry...Is something wrong?" Harry could sense something was headed in there direction and whatever it was, it had friends. Louis was about to say something when Harry heard bushes shuffling from three different directions. He quickly takes a protective stance in front of Louis and stands his ground, no harm would come to the blue eyed boy. Out of the bushes come out three werewolves. Harry could sense they were all alpha's. He felt Louis cling to him in fear.

They all growled as they began to corner Harry and Louis. Louis took a look and at the wolfs, none of them were like the black wolf that attacked him before. The one in the center was brown, similar to Harry's color but not as light. The one to the right was a shiny raven black wolf. And last but not least the one to the left was a golden blond wolf. The three wolfs looked as if they were getting ready to pounce, all three sized Harry up. Harry refused to back down, he would not let any harm come to Louis. Louis knew Harry would do anything to protect him, which is why he had to intervene. He didn't want Harry to get hurt because of him, if they wanted him they could have him. The three wolf’s pounced "Stop!" Louis yelled as he jumped in front of Harry. The three wolfs to his and Harry's surprise listened. Louis then looked into the eyes of the middle wolf and gasped "L-Liam?" he quickly shifted his eyes to the raven colored wolf "Zayn?" finally his eyes connected to the blond wolf "Niall?" Then it all went black.


End file.
